Ninjago Crazy Days
by boomletstudios
Summary: Narrator-From a fellow ninja turning against his friends, to newborn babies, this is a story abo- Me- The title kinda says it all... CUSSING/VIOLENCE First Fanfic! :D
1. Chapter 1

After the whole incident with Nadakhan, and when Jay used his last wish to not only safe Nya, but to stop the incident from ever happening. Jay, and Nya were the only ones that remembered any of it. Ninjago was quiet, now dangered roamed anywhere. The ninja settled, but still alert. They all stayed in the Bounty, which was settling in a big boat dock. Kai and Skylar started to date. Nothing new around Zane, Cole, Wu, or Misako. As for Lloyd, he was on the road to be a sensei. Jay and Nya were closer than they ever have been. They never wore our ninja suits unless there was a mission... **Ignore this title... The new Title is _Ninjago Crazy Days_**

 **(I will be useing POV for characters, and after interesting plots, but not all characters...it will say whos POV it is at the top, so you dont get confused..some of the stuff in this story, people might consider to be adult things, but its not.)**

 **Jays POV**

Its been 3 years since I saved everyone from Nadakhan. Today was a busy day. Lloyd, and Kai did some training, and helped clean up things not just on the bounty, but in Ninjago too. There was still things that needed to be cleaned up. Zane, Misako, and Wu were chating in the kitchen about maybe expanding the Bounty, to have more space. Cole and Nya were organizing stuff in the storage room. I was helping by bringing in boxes to them. When I walked by the kitchen carrying a roughly heavy box, I was startled by Zanes voice. " Jay are you three almost done with organizing?" Zane asked. " We have a few more boxes then we should be done," I responded. As I walked on, nearly dying from carrying the box, Kai and Lloyd were runnign down the hall. As usual those two were still acting like children, they were racing.

"Jay outta the way!" Kai yelled. Istead of waiting for Jay to walk by they were still running, they ran straight threw me. I threw the box up and fell down, he tried to get up but was hit in the back by the box. " OWWW!" I go up since those two knuckles heads couldn't even stop to help. I continued on, when I got closer to the room there was some chatter. The door was slightly cracked, so I kicked it and the chattering stopped. I was speechless... " Uh... Nya..." I said with sadness. They were kissing. " Jay its not what it looks like I swear!" Cole and Nya Shouted immediatly. Nya and Cole pushed each other away instantly. Then I had some rage in me, but not as bad as Kai's rage. I went up to Cole and pushed him a little. " Jay...whoa buddy easy now... Were best friends you kn-" I cut him off and pushed him as hard as I could. He smashed into the back wall, and a heavy metal pipe fell down from the shelf and smashed his foot." AGHH!" Cole cried. Nya looked at me a little frightened, I looked at her too. I looked down and I walked fast down the hall.

 **Nyas POV**

It was a long day moving storage boxes, and reorganizing the storage room. Jay, Cole, and I were the only ones doing this. Cole brought some boxes in and put the stuff up, we chatted, about old missions and retelling old stories in dangerous times. " Aright Nya i'm gonna go get another box" Cole said as he moved toward the door. I faced him and told him to get some more trash bags. But then the door swung open pushing Cole straight into me, making it look like we were kissing. Jay was at the door, with a box which was now lying on the floor." Jay its not what it looks like I swear!" we both yelled. Jay was looking at me with sad eyes. Then he went up to cole, and pushed him slightly. " Jay...whoa buddy easy now... Were best friends you kn-" Cole said backing up. Then Jay pushed him as hard as he could and Cole smashed into the back wall. A heavy metal pipe fell on his foot. Cole let out a loud cry. Jay then backed up and looked at me with his bright blue lighting eyes full of sadness. Jay turned around and sped out of the room. I helped Cole to his feet and went to the others in the kitchen. " What happened?" Zane asked looking worried." I'll explain on the way." Cole exclaimed. I turned around and started towards Jay's room, telling the others I would catch up when they were heading to the car.

 **Jays POV**

When I walked out of the room, I started to run when no one could see me. I pushed open my door to my room and nearly slammed it. "Agh Jay you're so sensitive,maybe it was an accident that they were _kissing."_ I told myself while holding in on tears. I went over to my pillows and lifted one up to retrieve a small box. I opened it and looked at the ring. It had three hazel stones in it that reminded me of Nya's eyes. Looking at it helped me calm down. I got it 2 weeks ago and i've been waiting for tonight. Everyone was going to the nicest restraunt in Ninjago. I was going to propose. Then I heard a knock on the door. I quickly put the box back." Jay...may I come in?" Nya asked. " Yes," I responded. When she came in I felt a little sorry." I'm sorry Nya, its just that when I saw you kis-" Before I could finish she jumped in." Jay he didn't kiss me, when you kicked open the door you pushed him right into me." Nya said while hugging me. " Owww i'm so sensitive when it comes to you Nya, I feel so embarrassed." I said hugging her back. We both got up and went to the other car and headed to the hospital.

When we got there, we got to go see how Cole was doing. When we walked in I was looking down a little ashamed. When I looked up, I thought everyone was looking at me, but only Cole. " Uh I-i'm sorry Cole, Nya explained eveything to me." I said with sorro in my eyes. " Its okay, the doctors said they'll put a cast on it when there free, tonight at 6:15." Cole said. " Wait, that means you won't be able to join us at the dinner at 5:40," Lloyd said. " I'll be alright, I might be able to join at the end" Cole said while smiling. We all left since it was 4:00 they needed some time to get ready.

 **No Ones POV**

As they arrived at the Bounty they all relaxed until it was 5:10. It took them forever to convince Kai to dress nice. When Lloyd walked by Jay's room with his door slighty opened, something caught his eye. When Lloyd entered his room he startled Jay. " Whats that?" Lloyd asked with a grin on his face." I-Its a ring, a-a wedding ring," Jay said softly." Are you planning to propose to Nya, congrats Jay," Lloyd said loudly. "SHHH!" cried Jay. Luckily Nya didn't here. " Wait what about Kai, isn't he going to kill you?" Lloyd said in a laughing tone. Luckily Jay had asked Kai ahead of time. They both left for the car, along with everyone else. When they all arrived at the restraunt, Jay along with Kai sat by Nya and Misako, Wu, Zane, and Lloyd sat by each other.

 **Jays POV**

We all talked about memories and fun times when danger struck. Then it was time, I looked over at Kai, and then Lloyd. They both nodded, I got up and said Nya's name. I was getting down, and then, "COLE," Nya yelled along with Zane. She got up and ran to hug him. I felt embarrassed. I got up, and looked at Lloyd and Kai. Cole saw me before I got up, and a sense of guilt fell over his face. Cole had his cast and I just stood there. Zane just realized what was about to happen. " Ja-" Zane counldn't finish, because I ran out the door.

 **Lloyd's POV**

It was Jay's big moment. He looked at Kai then me. I nodded and he got up, he said Nya's name and started to neal down. Until Nya shouted Cole's name along with Zane. Jay got up and looked in shock. Coles face had guilt on it when Nya was hugging him. Don't get me wrong it's great to see that Cole's ok, but I feel real bad for Jay. I don't think Jay realized it, but the box with the ring fell out of his hand and he ran out the door. Nya saw Jay run out the door, but I got up grabbed the box. She tried after him, wanting to know what was going on, but I told her to stay. I hid the box in my sleeve, so she wounldn't see it. I knew excatly where he was going, since he's gone to this place twice before with Kai.

 **Jays POV**

I've never felt so embarrassed in my life. Not only were my friends watching, but some other people there, were staring. I ran to a bar where Kai goes when ever he's ticked. When I got there, I ordered two beers. _I knew she had a thing for cole, thinking to myslef._ I went to pull out the box from my pocket when I realized it wasn't there. I checked all my pockets, but it wasn't there." Owww, Jay you're so dumb" I said to myself, while taking a drink." So this is what a bar looks like," Lloyd said from behind me, "You might want this." He handed me the box, and I looked at him." Thanks, but you've never been to a bar?" I asked him." Nope never, and i've never drank," He said looking at my other bottle. I pushed the other bottle over to him and said, " Well, you know you're old enough now." He grinned and took a small sit, he coughed a little, but he eventually came over it. " Okay...not the best drink in the world, but it's good," Lloyd said as he took another drink." Wait was it your mother going to say about this?" I asked him in a concerning tone." Uh..I don't know, maybe she won't find out," Lloyd said with a smile. " Jay... I feel really bad for you about what happened. I mean it's good Coles foot is alright, but he saw what happened. When I looked over at him and saw guilt in his face," Lloyd stated.

"Yea I know, hopefully i'll get over it tommorrow," I said. We talked some more, and order more bottles of beer. 30 minutes had passed and we heard a fimiliar voice from behind them." Hey just because you're old enough to drink doesn't mean you can drink without me," Kai said while he sat down next to us." Everyone is at the Bounty ready for some sleep, Nya wanted to come, but I told her no," said Kai. We ordered more for him and we talked. We had a pretty good time, we played multiple games of pool. Then we all eventually passed out.

 **No ones POV**

Jay, Kai, and Lloyd were still at the bar. No one noticed that they had come back at night. Kai started to stirr, and finally he woke himself up. He woke up on a pool table, well he was half way off of it. He got up rubbed his back and eyes. He looked around, he saw Lloyds hair sticking out from a pile of carboard. Kai woke him up, and they searched for Jay." Aww come on, don't tell me he left on us last night," Kai said with some anger." I'm not so sure about that Kai," Lloyd said heading to a corner piled with bottles. Kai and Lloyd knocked over the bottles to find Jay fast asleep in the corner. They woke him, and helped him up." Oh man were not gonna hear the end of this," Lloyd said. They arrived back at the Bounty, and when Misako saw Lloyd she had some anger in her that she wanted to let out." JAY!" Yelled Nya while running to him. She hugged him so tight he nearly lost his balance." H-hi Nya," He said while hugging her." Looks like you guys had a good time somewhere last night," Zane said while laughing with cole and Wu." Lloyd Garmadon! Where have you been, i've been worried sick," Misako said with a worried angered tone. In response Lloyd said," A b-bar." Lloyd went to the bridge to settle this with his mom, Kai followed to help explain.

"Jay...Um, i'm sorry for kinda ru-" Cole was interupted by Wu, purposly. Wu said," Next time you go out maybe tell us were you were at." Wu gave Cole a quick look, to tell him something. Cole then realize that Nya still didn't know about the proposal. No one had told her last night. Lloyd, Kai, and Misako walked in the room. When Lloyd walked passed Jay he whispered _propose_. Jay looked back at Lloyd, then looked at Nya." Nya for the past years you've put up with me. And yesterday was a weird day. Im sorry for running out yesterday, when I was around half way down to nealing you went after Cole and I thought you felt something for him. Im sorry for running." Jay said while nealing." Nya Smith, w-will you marry me?" Jay asked with a sweet tone in his voice. Nya already in tears said," YES, yes Jay Walker." They kissed each other, everyone clapped and cheered. After that, for the rest of the day everyone played games and chatted once more.

 **Jays POV**

Later that night I woke up, nearly drenched in sweat. It was 12:30, it felt like someone poured a gallon of water on me." Man, I need some fresh air," I muttered as I headed to my door. I walked down to the kitchen to get a big glass of water, then I went outside to lean on the other reason I woke up was because it felt like someone or something was calling me. _I wonder what it could_ _be,_ I thought to myself while drinking my water." What are you doing out here Jay?" Lloyd said as he approached me. Startled, I spun around nearly spilling my water." Oh hi Lloyd, I needed to cool off, I woke up drenched in sweat, " I replied." Really, me too," Lloyd responded. I sighed and looked back over the railing into the dark sky, Lloyd did the same." Jay, you ok? You seem worried about something," Lloyd asked me." I'm not worried, i-its just that I feel like someone or something is calling me," I responded with another sigh." Really, I did too it's one of the reasons I woke up as well." Lloyd said with a smile." Mhhh, I wond-" " Its your elemental powers," Wu said from behind us. We both jumped and spun around." What?"I said with a confused look. Lloyd jumped in and said," Yea, Sensei how or why."" Your powers are calling you. It's the next step into becoming more than ninja. More than a ninja with a power." Wu said while looking into the dark water. I looked at Lloyd, and looked at me with an excited look. Then I broke that silence," Does this mean the other guys have this feeling too?"Wu look at me and back at the water." No, it seems your powers seem to only tell you," He said." oK, but what are we suppo-" Lloyd was interupted," You must go now, follow your power, let it guide you, go" Wu said with a smile. As loyal students we obayed, and went to our rooms to pack a backpack. We each packed one spare set of clothes, food, and water. Then we said goodbye to Wu, but no one else. I was really excited.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys chapter 2 is up, I hope most of you enjoyed the first chapter XD..no i do not own ninjago**

 **No Ones POV**

After Jay and Lloyd left to let their powers guide them. Wu went to the dojo to meditate. Wu had a bad and good feeling about them following their powers. All he hoped is that they came back without a scratch. As the boys moved on they were on the outskirts of Ninjago now, they took a good look at the big city. Then they turned and kept walking not knowing when they would return. It was around dawn, the sun was coming up and Wu knew he would get questions about where Jay and Lloyd went. Kai was the first up, he got up and nearly stummbled on his face. He got back up went to his bathroom and washed his face with water. He looked up in the mirror and smiled. Today was his first date with Skylar. He turned to his showed and turned it on. He had to hurry, because today was also the day for chores. While Kai was doing that, everyone else was starting to wake. Cole was the first to the kitchen, still in his bed shorts, he ate a big piece of cake." Morning Sensei," Cole said while taking another bite of cake." Morning Cole," Wu responded. Nya, Zane and Misako joined them. Zane was all dressed for the day, along with Misako. Nya stil had her night tanktop, with a pair of jeans on. Everyone got breakfast and prepared for chores.

Kai, after 20 minutes, was done showering. He came out to the kitchen, dressed in nice clothes." Whoa, Kai why are you so dressed nice," Cole asked with a smirk on his face. Kai turned to him with a glare, but it soon turned into a frown/smile."Uh, I am going on a date with Skylar for lunch," He said with a pround smile." Wait, what you have to help with chores sen-," Nya interupted cole." It's fine Cole, we still have Lloyd and Jay." Cole looked around. He didn't see any of them." Speaking of which, where are they?" Cole asked with a questioning look." There probably still sleeping, you go get Lloyd I'll get Jay," Nya said turning away. They both went down the hallway and stopped at the boy's rooms. Cole opened Lloyds door and didn't see him in there. Nya did the same with Jay's room." Jay are you in here?" She asked. She got no response, but she looked in the bathroom, and he wasn't there. She went back out to the hallway closing the door as she left his room. She met Cole in the Hall and said," He's not here,"" Lloyds not here either," Cole said in response. They both turned and ran back to the kitchen." There not in there rooms," Cole slightly shouted as he was running in the kitchen." I wonder where they could be," Zane said. " I'll call Jay," Nya said while reaching for her phone. Sensei looked down," No, don't" He said while looking back up."Why?" Nya responded with a confused face." Because, i've sent them on a very important mission," He said while walking to the dojo.

 **Jays POV**

As Lloyd and I kept walking, I started to wonder about what was going to happen when we found where you powers wanted use to go." Uh Lloyd, what do you think is gonna happen when we find the place?" I asked him." Um, I don't know, I just hope we'll know what to do." He responded. I looked over at him and looked away. I moaned to the sound of my stomach aching." Ugh, Lloyd can we stop i'm starving," I said with hope. He looked over with a face of relief and nodded. We found a small area covered in trees. We were just at the start of the mountains, it was still day, around lunch time. Lloyd started a small fire, and we unpacked sandwich stuff and we both had two sandwiches." Oh so good," I said with a sigh of relief. We decided to take a small nap after we ate, so Lloyd put more wood in the fire and we lean up against a tree trunk and sighed.

 **No Ones POV**

Back at the Bounty everyone was nearly done with chores, Kai got ready to go on his date, and Wu and Misako sat in the dojo." Are you sure that they'll be okay on this journey," Misako said concerningly looking at Wu." Yes, i'm sure," Wu said to help her calm a little down. Back in the kitchen Cole, Zane, and Nya were chatting." Have fun on your date Kai," Nya said looking over at Kai who was Walking to the outside." Thanks sis," He said with a smile on his face. Kai walked on leaving the others to chat. When he got out on the side walk, he chose the best looking car to pick Skylar up in. On his way, he was nervous. Kai being the hot head of the team, would never be nervous. When he arrived at Skylar's house, he waited for her to come out. When she came out his jaw dropped, she got in the car and looked at him." What?" She asked with a smirk on her face. Skylar had a red dress on, with her hair up in a ponytail." Yo-you look beautiful," Kai responded while smiling. She blushed and kissed him on the cheek. Kai turned his true color, he faced the road and drove off to the restraunt. Back at the kitchen, on the bounty, everyone was finishing their chores." What mission do you think Wu sent the other guys on?" Nya asked." I don't know, but I sense it's very important for them," Zane responded back while finishing the dishes." Well, i'm kinda mad being that we weren't invited," Cole said while entering the kitchen." Maybe we should bother any one, i'm sure its not that important," Nya said while sitting down. They went back to talking, and sharing old and new news.

 **Kai's POV**

When we arrived at the restraunt I was so excited. I parked the car and escorted her to the entrance. I was also happy that I made a reservation ahead of time, it was crowded. We sat down and I just stared at her. She looked at me back and we both blushed. We got interupted by the waiter." What would you like to drink sir," The waiter asked." A water plz," I said in response looking back at Skylar." And you ma'am,"" Water," Skylar said. We finally got to talking after just looking at each other. We talked about Chen's island and what happened. She appologized for betrying me and the others, but I forgave her long ago.

 **Jays POV**

I was awaken by an old man. He looked at me in worry, I was confused. I looked around Lloyd was up, and the fire was out." Uh, hi," I said looking at the man." Hello there sonny, you scared me I saw a fire and thought you were in trouble or something," The man said with a sigh of relief. I got up adn stretched, it looked like it was around 3pm."He, is offering us a ride, do you want to," Lloyd broke the silence. I looked at the man and at his car, he had a good looking car. I nodded and packed up my stuff and we were on our way. We guided the man, to where our powers wanted. It was about an hour till we got to a point where we had to go on foot. We got out and put our bags on, we thanked the man, and he drove off." Wait, this is fimiliar," I said as he climbed the steps." Really its not to me," Lloyd said looking at me as we went on. We got half way up then it hit me." It's Sensei Wu's old monastary," I shouted with excitement and starting to run up the stairs. Lloyd told me to slow down, but I felt that I should hurry.

When I reached the top I was huffing and puffing, along with Lloyd who just reached the top." Why are we here," He said as he put his bag down looking at the burned remains of the monastary." Good question," I said while also putting my bag down, and looking around. I walked over to the ashes then I had weird feeling and I spun around, fast. Lloyd look at me weirdly as I walked to the center. Lloyd followed and we both looked at the ground. He must have saw something interesting, because he started to brush away the dust and ashes on the ground. I did the same, there was a blue and green ninja. It was steps, to some weird movement. I looked over the blue ninja's movement, and Lloyd did the same for the green ninja. It hit both of us then, we looked at each other and nodded. We did what the pictures had on it. When we were done, there was a big blast of light. It pushed Lloyd and I off of our feet. I pushed myself oly to be startled by seeing Lloyd flying passed me and smashing into a wall. Alerted, I got up and spun around. They were samurai, but they were different. 40 of them, but they were glowing green and blue. Like when I found my true potential, they all had sharp blades and we had nothing. Nothing but our powers. I backed up, and ran to Lloyd

"Lloyd come on get up," I said while helping him. He looked at me and smiled, I looked at the samurai and looked back and nodded. This was why, it was some sort of test. But if lloyd was hit all the way back here they were not normal samurai." NINJAGO!" We both yelled running toward the soldiers.

 **No Ones POV**

Back at the restraunt Kai and Skylar were having a great time. When they were finished eating Kai felt something. It wasn't his food, it was like something was wrong. "Kai are you ok?" Skylar asked, while grabbing his hand. He looked up," Uh, no I need to use the restroom." He responded. Kai nearly ran into the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. He looked fine nothing was wrong, but he still felt washed his face and left the bathroom. Back at the monastary, Lloyd and Jay were struggling. The samurai were stronger than them combined, including the other ninja. Jay was nearly out of strength and energy to fight, but he had to go on. They were there for a reason. After Jay was about to give out, he heard a lound cry. He spun around, only to be punched to the ground. He got up and Looked around, then he saw it." Lloyd!" Jay screamed. One of the samurai managed to get behind Lloyd and put a sword through his lower stomach. The sword was retracted, and Lloyd looked down in fear, and looked back a Jay." J-Jay," Lloyd said before he fell. Jay was fueled with rage. His eyes glowing, Jay got up and looked around. He started to fight, beating the samurai. When he deafeted one it disapeared.

Back at the restraunt, Kai was walking back to his table. He was nearly to his table when he noticed something. He felt the feeling again except it was painful. He almost collapsed, but he cought him self on a chair. He looked up at Skylar, she was looking at him with fright. Kai put his hand on his lower body and looked down. Blood he saw blood on his hand. He looked up at Skylar who was running to him. Kai fell, everyone near him rushed to him. Skylar was first, she tol him that he had to go to a hospital. Kai shook his head and managed to say," Wu t-take me to W-Wu," Kai said after falling a sleep. He wasn't dead, just sleeping, but it was major. Skylar had help takin him to the car. After that she zoomed off to the Bounty. Speaking of which, back at the Bounty, Cole and Nya were done with chores, Zane had one more to do. Trash, Zane took the trash bag out and glared at Cole. Cole said it was Zane's turn to take it out, even though it was his turn. He took it, and headed to the road where their trash can was. When he was finished he noticed that Kai's car zoomed fast into the garage. With curiosity, Zane ran over to the garage." Kai what are yo-," Zane was interupted by Skylar who was carrying Kai." We have to get to, Wu!" She said while handing Kai to Zane.

Cole and Nya were still chatting in the kitchen when Skylar ran into the room. She pushed everything off the table." HEY, what are yo-," Cole was interupted by Zane running in with Kai. He set him on the table and ran off to the dojo." What happened?" Nya said looking horrified at her brothers blood stained shirt. Zane came back with Wu and Misako." Kai told me to take you to him, instead of a hospital," Skylar explained while getting a bandage and patching the wound." You made a good choice," Wu said rushing to Kai. He looked at him and at the wound." Nya set sail for my old monastary," Wu siad while helping with the wound. Nya ran off to the bridge, and started the Bounty up. Cole was the only one just stitting there. Not cause he didn't care, it was because he's never seen happen to any one of the ninja. Back a the monastary Jay took out about 10 of the samurai. He ran to Lloyd, he was still breathing, but the wound was bad. Quickly Jay ripped off his sleeves, and rapped it around Lloyd body hoping to stop the blood flow. Then he quickly put Lloyd up against a wall. Then he felt pain. A sword was thrown at him from a far, but landed in his foot." AHH," Jay cried as he fell. He looked over and with all of his strength put the sword out. He charged at the samurai that threw his sword at him.

Poof he was gone. Then Jay's next target was the one with a blood stained sword. Limping Jay charged at him, he missed, but Jay was good with a sword. He went in for another attack, they blocked each others sword. Jay realized that the other samurai were closing in on him. He blocked most of them, but was hit in the side, leaving a gash in his left side. He fell, and gave a cry of pain. He was on his hands and knees, he was surrounded. He looked up and saw the samuri raising his sword. Jay, looked down holding his side and accepting his fait. He waited for the pain, but it never came. He looked up and saw Lloyd, Lloyd looked over at Jay, and ran to him. He also was holding his wound. They both had swords, so they went back to back. Both defending one another, they attacked with pride and might. Jay heard something loud aproaching them. It was the Bounty, he poked Lloyd." Come one," Jay said while pointing up. Lloyd didn't follow, Jay stop and saw Lloyd still fighting. Lloyd looked at him," We can't just leave we were brought here for a reason." Jay looked back at the Bounty, then limped back to Lloyd. " Your right," Jay said. They fought on. Back on the bounty Cole was the first to see what was happening.

Cole threw down a rope latter and yelled for Jay and Lloyd to get up. They ignored him. Everyone else joined him on the side." What are they doing?" Cole shouted angrily. Cole was just about to jump over, then Wu grabbed him." No, they were sent here for a reason, let them finish this." Wu said." Jay!" Nya yelled." I-Is that blood on them?" Zane asked. They all noticed the bloody stains on both Lloyd's and Jay's shirt. Misako saw her son, she wanted to help, but she couldn't. All they could do was wait. Jay almost out of strength tried, to use his power, but it didn't come from his hand, but the sky. It zapped 20 samurai, and poof they gone. Amazed he tried it again, but this time it came from his hands. He grabbed a sword and started to help Lloyd. There was 10 then 5. Lloyd tried his powers and it blasted out of his hand making two samurai poof away. Then there was a blast of light. Lloyd and Jay, saw none of the samurai. Thinking they were gone they ran to the ladder, until Jay heard a scream. He tripped, but quickly turned around to see two blades restracking from Lloyds body. One from lloyd first wound and another on the second side." LLOYD!" Misako yelled from the ship, as she saw her son fall to the ground. Jay ignored his foot and charged at the two samurai. He used a move he never had used, ever. They both poofed away. He turned to Lloyd, and picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder, he turned and ran to the ship. Cole and Zane were already down running to him. He handed Lloyd to Cole and one by one they went up.

Jay was the last to go up, but didn't make it that far. He was pull down, by the last samurai. Without any more strength, Jay was help less. He was on his back, he looked up and then closed his eyes, but opened them back up after he felt the sharp pain in his chest. His vision went blurry and saw Zane, Jump down to defeat the samurai. Then he blacked out. He heard people yelling, mainly Nya, but everyone else was in near tears. Sensei was tending to Jay, along with Cole and Nya. Misako and Zane were tending to Lloyd. Kai some how managed to get past Skylar in the dojo to see what was happening. Holding his wound Kai went to help his brother. Jay, opened his eyes for just little bit then, blacked out again.

 **HIIII guys I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you all enjoy. Im making more don't worry XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**a Jays POV**

I woke 5 mintues after I black out. I heard nothing but yelling, just yelling. I managed to open my eyes and looked around. I had tears in my eyes, so my vision was blurry. I managed to see what was happening, Lloyd was being treated in the dojo. Cole was going insane trying to keep Kai from checking on Lloyd. Cole was also trying to patch Kai's wound. Kai's shirt, which was in his lap, was coverd in blood. Nya and Sensei were treating my wounds, I felt no pain though. Nya must have felt me move because when I looked at her, her eyes were already at mine.

"Jay it's gonna be okay, I promise," She said with tears rolling down her face.

"N-N-Nya," I managed to croak.

That was all I could say, it did hurt to talk. Someone yelled something about calling my parents, but I couldn't tell who. I tried to sit up, but Sensei made me sit back down. I looked into his eyes. I've never seen him this fearful before. He had fear in his eyes, but he didn't show it. _Lloyd,_ I thought. I needed to see if he was okay. I pushed Sensei away and used all my strength to sit up. NYa was came to me, right after she called my parents. She held my hand and Sensei tried to get me to lay down.

" You need to sit back down Jay, your losing to much blood," Nya said while trying to push me back.I took my arm away, and looked down. She was right, I grabbed two towels and tightened them around my wounds. I forgot about one, when got off of the table I gave a loud cry.

"AHHH!" I cried while falling to the ground.

My foot, I forgot it was stabbed. Cole looked at me and came to me. All three of them tried to get me on the table, but I refused. I limped 2 steps then fell.

"JAY!" My parents yelled while running into the kitchen. I turned and black out.

 **Kai's POV**

When Cole ran to Jay, I saw my chance. I knew Jay was gonna be fine, hopefully, but I still needed to see if Lloyd was. I took off Jogging, and threw my bloody shirt on the ground. I ran past Jay, and saw Cole running behind me. I made it to the dojo before Cole got to me. Zane, Misako, and Skylar were tending to Lloyd. Zane looked at me then back at Lloyd. He must have saw something because he spun his head quickly back at me.

"Look," Zane said pointing to my wound.

Everyone turned to me.

" His and Lloyd's first wound are exactly the same," Zane said while lifting up Lloyds patch on his stomach.

He was right. They were the same, not a difference. Zane explained to me that there must have been some connection, when Lloyd was fighting. After he was done talking, Cole grabbed my arm and brought me back to the kitchen. He sat me down and went back to patching my wound. I just sat there with a horrified look on my face. Lloyd had three stab wounds.

"L-Lloyds not gonna make it," I said quietly.

Cole Looked up and Gave me a Glare.

"Don't say that, he will make it," Cole said angrily.

I looked down, staring at my wound. Cole just finished patching it. I didn't think Jay was going to either. I looked over to the table, his parents were at his side. Tears rolling down their faces. Cole was wrong. Lloyd had three stab wounds. One in lower body and two in his upper body. I felt a tear run down my face, our team has never been this hurt before. After about an hour, Jay's wounds were patched along with Lloyd's. That didn't mean they were gonna be okay. We moved them to a separate room from ours. Jays parents left weeping crying. Later that night, I went to bed with fear. I was thinking about what could happen. Then I eventually fell asleep.

 **No ones POV**

A week passed since Lloyd and Jay got hurt. Everyone was different, especially Nya. Kai just kept quiet and watched tv all day, while doing chores. Cole just played video games and chess with Zane, Sensei Wu medidated in the dojo. Misako stayed near the room where Jay and Lloyd were resting. Nya stayed in her room or in the kitchen. No one really talked to each other. Kai went into see Jay, and Lloyd. He went in and sat in a chair, he didn't like seeing his friends in pain. He fell alseep, but awoke around 1 hour later. He got up and went to the kitchen, everyone was finally chatting and talking. He joined in.

 **Jay's POV**

I was starting to wake up. It was dark, and there was another bed in the room. I reached for the lightswitch, and ignored the pain. It was Lloyd. I managed to sit up, but gave a small cry of pain. I got off the bed, being careful not to push hard on my foot. I went to Lloyd, he was breathing which was good. I plopped down in the chair next to him and just thought. What is going to happen. I must have dowsed off, because I heard someone say my name.

"Jay," Lloyd said.I looked over and he was trying to sit up. I went over to him and tried my best to help.

"Lloyd your, Your okay," I said while smiling.

"Yea, I see you are too," He responded with a smile. I asked him if he wanted to try and get up. He agreed and held my arm to stand up.

"Oww," He said wincing.

"Maybe you should just lay back down," I told him, but he refused. He told me that he wanted to see everyone. I opened the door and we walked out. When we got to the kitchen, I peaked around the corner and everyone was in there. When I walked in, Nya shouted my name and ran to me.

"OWWW!" I yelled as I grabbed the wall for support. She immedietly let me go and starred at me. I looked up and gave her a hug. Lloyd came in after me, and Misako was the first up. She went to him and gave him a gentle hug.

"My god, you are both alright," Cole said as he walked over to us. Everyone greeted us, Sensei was last. He no longer had the fear in his eyes, but he had courage in them. We told them about what had happened and why we left. When we were in the middle of talking Kai got up. He had a frown on his face, he looked around then just went to his room. I looked at Lloyd, then at Sensei. I was confused, but it was dinner time and I was starving.

 **Kai's POV**

When Jay, and Lloyd entered the room it was good to see that they were alive. They told there story, and I was grateful for them. Just before dinner was ready, I got mad. I don't know why, I was just angry. So I got up and looked around at everyone, then went to my room. I opened my door, and sat on my bed. I laid down and starred at the ceiling. _What could it be?_ I asked myself. I couldn't think of anything so I felt that some sleep would help. When I woke later, I was starving. I got up and went to the hall. I started to the kitchen, when I got there I saw Cole eating some cake. I looked at the clock it was 10pm.

"Hey Kai, why did you just leave earlier?" He asked me while I was getting some sandwiches.

" Um, I was angry, but I don't know why," I responded while taking my sandwiches to my room.

" Okay well good night," He said as I walked away.

When I got to my room, I sat down and turned my tv on. I looked down and just stared at my plate. Then I felt sick, I went to the bathroom to look at my face. When I looked into the mirror, nothing was wrong. Then I saw a weird glow in my eye. It was red, eyes they were red, orange. I went back to my bed, and sat down. Then had a rage inside me that I never had felt before. I stood up, and punched my wall, a hole through my wall. I let all of the rage out. I spun around, and grabbed my bed. I was shaking, and then I fell to my knees.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as I grabbed my head. Then there was a big blast.

 **No Ones POV**

Cole was in the kitchen silently eating his cake, when he heard the blast. He felt it too, it pushed him right off of his chair. Sensei was the first to the kitchen, his eyes wide.

"Whats going on?" He asked as he ran to Cole.

"I don't know, there wa-," Cole was interupted by Zane, who had Lloyd by his side.

"There's a fire, it's to big we can't fight it," He said as Nya, Jay, and Misako joined him. They all ran out the the front deck, and slowly climbed down to the dock. Jay looked around, everyone was here, but Kai.

"Kai, is still in there," He said has he started up the ladder, being careful not to hurt his foot.

"JAY, no!" Cole said climbing after him. The fire had already reached the front deck. It was completely on fire. Zane was going to follow, but the ladder was quickly burned. As Cole and Jay, ran to Kai's room they saw intense heat burns on his door. They opened his door and saw him lying there. Cole picked him up and Jay follow him out the door. When they reached the end of the hall, they felt the boat moving.

" We have to get out of here, it's gonna sink," Jay yelled over the raging fire. They ran as fast, it wasn't easy for Jay. He limped and held his wounds, trying not to reopen them. Outside everyone was frightened, the Bounty was sinking. Sensei tried to run to the boat in fear of loosing his students, but Zane and Misako held him back. They watched as they saw the last of the Bounty go under.

"NO!" Lloyd and Nya yelled.

 **Hey guys hope you all enjoyed, chapter 3...Thanks for reading.. Oh and I wrote it differently...Much LOVE XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS WELCOME BACK...THIS CHAPTER YOU COULD CALL SAD, I KNOW I THINK IT'S SAD. Sadly I do not own ninjago...**

 **Zanes POV**

The boat was gone, just gone. Without thinking, I quickly jumped in after the boat. I felt the current of the boat pull me down, as it fell to the bottom. I wasn't deep, but it was deep enough for the bounty to go under. I swam in through a window, checking every room. I couldn't find them. I wanted to continue looking, but it was no use. They were gone. I finally swam up, and climbed on the dock. Everyone starred at me, I shook my head with sorrow.

 **No Ones POV**

Nya was crying by Misako's side, Lloyd was just staring into the water, horrified. Zane was sitting on the edge of the dock. He told P.I.X.A.L. to scan for life under the water. She said that there was no life. Wu turned away and looked up.

"Why" Wu whispered." We must move on," He said while turning back to everyone. Everyone looked at him.

"What!" Lloyd and Zane complained.

" Move on! How can we live with this?" Lloyd said with a little anger. Zane stood up and responded," I agree, but Sensei is right we have to." Lloyd looked down and agreed. They all walked in the dark to Kai's car, since it had the car keys still in it. They drove to Jay's parent's junkyard. They explained what had happened, Ed and Edna let them stay as long as they needed until they got a place.

 **Jay's POV**

I woke up on a beach near the dock. My head was throbbing. I looked up and saw cole laying in the waves. I limped to him and dragged his body away from the water. I checked for a pulse, I sighed with relief he was breathing. I looked up and walked around to try and find kai, but he was nowhere in sight. I looked down, tears falling down my face, and walked back to Cole. I sat down by Coles side and put my head in my knees. "Jay?" Cole said while sitting up. I looked over and saw Cole looking at me." Wheres kai," He asked. I looked down, with more tears filling my eyes. " It's gonna b-," Cole was cut off. I was hit in the head, hard. I heard Cole yell my name, but I passed out after that.

 **No Ones POV**

Days and nights passed without Jay, Cole and Kai. It's been a month without them. They had finally bought an apartment, and got jobs. Zane got a job at borg industries, Nya was a local mechanic. Lloyd was a security gaurd, Misako and Wu re opened their tea shop in a small building they bought in Ninjago. Everyone got along just fine, but they all could never forget what had happened. Nya sat in her room starring at her wedding ring. She had tears rolling down her cheeks." Why?" She whispered. She heard a knock at her door and a voice, it was Lloyd." Nya dinner is ready," Lloyd said." I'll be out in a minute," She responded. She wiped her eyes and put her ring back on. Then she went to the kitchen with the others.

 **Jay's POV**

I woke up chained in a cell. I had no shirt on and it was cold and damp. I looked around. _Where am I_ , I thought. I tugged on the chain's trying to break free, but it didn't work.

" Jay," Cole asked. I looked around.

"Cole? Where are we?" I asked.

" Pythor, he did this to us, We've been in here for a month," He responded.

" Are you in the cell next to me," I questioned.

" Yeah I broke my chains, but the cells are encased in Vengstone," He said.

" Where's Kai," I asked.

" He's in the cell on the other side of me," Cole responded.

" I'm sorry guys," Kai said softly

"Kai! You haven't said a word since we've been here." Cole said excitedly

" Why are you sorry?" I asked him.

" I-I-I'm the one that burnt down the bounty," Kai said.

" YOU WHAT!" Cole yelled with anger.

" I-I didn't mean to," Kai said while starting to sob.

" It's not his fault Cole," I said.

" How is it not his fault, Mh," Cole said with anger.

" He unlocked more of his power, just like Lloyd and I did," I said softly. Cole sighed and apoligized to Kai. We were all terrified, who knows what Pythor would do. I looked down, my wounds were almost healed. I looked back up to a door opening. It was Pythor.

"Hello my old friends," He said with a smirk. He opened my cell, allowing four snakes to put me in Vengstone cuffs. Then they took the chains off of me. I struggled trying to get free, but when we left my cell I was slammed to the floor. I got a bloody nose, but I ignored it.

"No, Jay!" Cole yelled with anger. I kept trying to get free but they brought me back up and all four threw punches at my stomach. I yelled with pain. Cole ran to the bars for his cell and yelled to let me go.

" LET HIM GO PYTHOR!" Cole yelled while shaking the bars on his cell. Kai saw me get punched so he got up. He pulled on his chain with fury.

" PYTHOR, I SWEAR TO GOD I AM GONNA KILL YOU!" Kai yelled while still trying to break free. Pythor left the room with me and went to get the others

 **No Ones POV**

Back in the appartment, Nya and Misako were cleaning up dinner and Lloyd and Zane were watching TV. Wu was meditating on the balcony. When Lloyd and Zane were watching TV it just shut off. They looked at each other confused. Lloyd grabbed the remote and clicked the button multiple times. It finally turned, back on and they saw Pythor.

"PYTHOR!" They both yelled. Everyone ran into the room including Wu. Everyone glared at the screen. " Yes, hello my old friends," Pythor said with a grin.

"What do you want?" Lloyd asked." I want all of you," He said while moving out of the way of the camera thing. Jay was sitting in a chair chained. Cole and Kai were in the back of the room, also chained." Come get your friends, or else," They all were terrified.

"NO! Don't it's a tr-," Jay yelled, but didn't get to finish. Two snakes punched him in the face and in the stomach. Jay yelled in pain, one of his wounds started to re open. Jay looked down in fear. Cole and Kai got up and started pulling on their chains.

"Pythor! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" Cole yelled as he tried to break free. Pythor went over to Jay and grabbed his head. He yanked it upward, making Jay look into the camera. His face was bloody from his nose bleed. Pythor laughed then walked out of sight. Then the snakes electricuted Kai, and Cole making them yell and fall to their knees." Hurry before your friends become mine," Pythor said with a laugh after. Then the screen went black. Everyone looked at each other.

" Were going to get them right now!" Lloyd yelled while grabbing the car keys and running out the door. Everyone hesitated, but then followed. They arrived in the spot were they tracked the camera. It was in the sewer. They walked down they smelly tunnels for hours. They finally found an entrance, they heard voices. They all slowly shuffled down the tunnel. They landed on two snakes, but they didn't care. As they moved on they came into a big and cold room. There was a camera, and 3 people. Jay was still strapped in they chair. His head was on his chest, Cole was sitting up against a wall still chained. Kai was lying on the ground he was passed out. Cole looked up. He didn't say anything, and he looked back down. Lloyd and Sensei ran to Kai, Misako and Zane ran to Cole. They freed them of their chains and Nya ran to Jay.

"Oh, Jay," She said as she lifted his head up and kissed his cheek. She freed him and looked at his wound. She took the straps from the chair and tightened them around his waist. She helped him up, he was awake, but didn't say anything. When they were all freed, they headed for they way out. They were stopped by Pythor, no other snakes just him.

" Hello," He said with a smirk.

" Let us go Pythor, or else you'll be sorry." Lloyd said with anger.

"Its 8 against 1," Zane added.

" Then lets even the odds," He said grinning. But there were no snakes coming from anywhere. Cole, Jay, and Kai pushed away from their friends, and stood by Pythor.

"No," Wu whispered. All three of their eyes were glowing, just like when they unlocked their true potential. It was just their eyes.

"Attack!" Pythor yelled. They did what they were told, Cole talcked Lloyd, Kai went after Zane and Jay after Nya. Misako helped Lloyd and Wu helped Zane. Pythor watched with happiness. Cole and Lloyd went back and forth, throughing punches and missing or blocking them. Then Cole caught Lloyd off gaurd, he threw Lloyd against a wall. Lloyd grunted in pain. His mother ran to his side. Kai skipped just regular fighting and quickly used his power. His hands lit on fire along with his shoulders. He charged at Zane and Wu. Wu may be wise, but with Kai's anger he couldn't keep up. Jay threw the hardest punches he ever could at Nya. She blocked most of them, but was hit by some. Pythor then went after Wu. Him and Wu got into a fight. It was an elemental mess. Jay slammed Nya up against a wall. She starred at him, she knew he wasn't the same. He pushed her into the wall harder. He shouted in pain, she looked up into his eyes. Zane managed to slip free and tackle Jay. Nya fell to the ground, she was scared. Even though Jay wasn't himself she knew he would never hurt her like that.

Zane was pulled off of Jay from Kai, he threw a flaming fist into Zane's stomach. Lloyd used his powers on Cole, but Cole was stronger. Wu and Pythor kept fighting. Jay got up and charged at Nya again. He pulled her up and slammed her into the wall again. She gave a loud cry. Zane tried to get away from Kai, but failed. Jay threw a punch at he stomach. She gave an even louder cry. She look at Jay's stomach with tears filling her eyes." Sorry Jay," She whispered and kicked Jay right in his opened wound." Aghhh!," He yelled. He dropped her and stumbled back wards. He fell to his knees, looking down at his wound."Nya," He said while looking up.

"Jay?" Nya responded. Jay grabbed his stomach, and groaned in pain. Lloyd was about to give up, then he was filled with rage. He looked at Cole and shot a big beam of energy from his hands to Cole's Chest. It hit and pushed him against a wall. Cole ran back at him with his fist glowing and hit him right in the gut. Lloyd flew backwards into his mom. Wu finally knocked out Pythor, and went to help the ninja." Kai," Zane grunted as they threw punches at each other." This isn't you," He tried to help Kai, but it didn't work. Jay, still on his knees, looked up at Nya with sad eyes. She was holding her stomach, it ached from they punched she took. Jay had tears rolling down his eyes. Nya looked at him, his eyes were still glowing. He got up and looked at her. He hung his head, then looked back up. He charged at her, She dodged him. He slammed into the wall. He let out a cry of pain. He spun around and ran after Nya, he tackle her. He pinned her down. She looked up at him, tears were rolling down her face. He threw a punch at her stomach again, but it wasn't as hard as the first. Nya grunted in pain, Jay was gonna through another punch, but heard a voice." Jay," Nya said softly. He looked at her eyes, and lower his fist. He got up backing away slowwing.

He was terrified, his eyes no longer glowwed, but he knew exactly what he did. He saw what he did, he couldn't control himself. She quickly got up, and walked to him. He pushed her away. Zane glanced over at Jay and Nya, she must have broke him from the mind control thing. An idea sparked in his mind and smiled." Kai, if you don't break free of Pythor's control you won't see you sister again!" He yelled at Kai. Kai stopped and starred at him. He got angry and threw a punch at Zane, but it hit a wall." I-I can't control it," He yelled back at Zane. Wu pinned Kai down to the ground. He then knocked Kai out, it was their only hope. Lloyd did the same with Cole, he knocked him out. Jay was still starring at Nya, she still had one arm around her stomach. He starred at her in fright, Jay was panting loudly. Nya walked up tot him and hugged him. Jay didn't hug back he pushed her back. His eyes started to glow again. He had lighting come out of his hands and it hit Nya. She cried in pain. Jay quickly stopped, he looked at her in fear. He turned and ran out into the sewers.

Misako ran over to Nya, she helped her up. Zane ran after Jay. Lloyd was carying Kai, and Wu was carying Cole. They started to the surface, knowing that Zane would find Jay. Zane finally caught up with Jay he tackled him. He pinned him on his back," Sorry Jay," He said while knocking out Jay. He picked Jay up and walked to the car. He finally made it to the car, the others were waiting. Some alseep, but they put Jay int he car and drove home.

 **Hey guys hope you all ejoyed this chapter.. I know I loved typing it, please review for Ideas, I make take some...Much love.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helllo my friends... Heres another chapter on my first story...I do not own ninjago..also I hope you all have enjoyed this story..I'm working on a cover for my book, and I'm think about my this into a comic,buttttttttttttttttttttttttttt drawing people is hard. I'm a good drawer, butttt yeaaaahh Hope you all enjoy. Sadly Lloyds voice A.K.A jillian michaels is being replaced for season 8 of ninjago because Lloyd is growing up. I don't care if he grows up, not all guys havea deep voice whn they grow up...This makes me sad let me know what you guys think...**

 **Jay's POV**

I woke up in a small bedroom. I could tell it was day time from the, sun light through the window. I had no shirt on. I sat up and looked around, there was someone sitting in a chair. It was Nya, then it hit me. I remembered what I had done. She looked up, I looked down ashamed of what I did. She stood up and walked to me. I buried my head in my hands, I felt her sit on half of the bed. She gave me a hug, I looked up at her.

" I-I-I'm sorry Nya," I said with tears filling my eyes.

" It's okay," She said. I hugged her back, but she pulled away instantly. She was holding her stomach, she was still in pain. She was in pain because of me. I looked down, my wound was patched. I looked at her and she looked at me back in my eyes. She smiled, but her smile went away.

" Uh, Jay," She said as she handed me a mirror and backed away. My eyes were glowing, I looked at her. I couldn't control myself. I threw the mirror at her, I stood up and puhed her up against the wall." Jay!No!,"She yelled. I wanted to put my fist down, but I couldn't. Then Lloyd and Zane ran into the room." Nya ar-," Zane said pushing me away. Cole and Kai came in last. " Jay! What are you doing!," Kai yelled at me while pushing me against the wall. I looked down.

" Kai it's not his fault, he can't control it," Nya said.

"She's right, you and I can, but he can't," Cole added. Cole grabbed Kai's arm and dragged him out of the room. Lloyd and Zane followed. I sat on the bed, with my head down." Jay," Nya said softly." Just go Nya," I said. She left the room, and just sat there. Weeks, passed no sign of danger. No treat for us ninja to fight. We started to recover the Bounty, and rebuilt her. Almost every week I attacked my friends, because I couldn't control myself. One day I had enough. We were all in the kicthen, everyone was making jokes. Cole make some joke about how I used to kiss my pillows. That triggered my anger, I got up and tackle him.

" Jay! Enough," Wu said pulling me off of him. I helped Cole up then looked at everyone. I turned and ran to my room. I sat down on my bed and started to cry. I got back up and grabbed my bags. I have had my bags packed for days now. I just didn't know when to leave. I gabbed both my bags, but then two peope entered my room.

"Jay what are you doing?" Nya asked. I looked at her, I dropped my bags and walked to her. Cole was behind her." Nya I love you with all of my heart, but I can't keep putting you guys in danger," I said turning to cole." Cole your my best friend, and I don't want you getting hurt either," I said sadly."

"Jay, no you can't leave us, you can't leave me!" She said while hugging me and kissing me. Cole was wide eyed. I hugged and kissed Nya, and I shook Cole's hand." It's been good fighting with you," I told him. I grabbed my bags and car keys, kissing Nya again and then I walked out of my room. I went through the kitchen and left the apartment.

 **No Ones POV**

Everyone saw Jay leave. Nya and Cole came running back into the kitchen. Nya was crying and Cole was still wide eyed." What did he d-," Cole interrupted Kai." He's not coming back," Cole said looking down.

" Why?" Lloyd asked.

"He doesn't was to put us in danger," Nya said while crying. Everyone looked down at their plates." I'm not hungry, I'm gonna go sleep," Kai said getting up. Everyone left the room except Misako and Zane. The cleaned up dinner. Then everyone went to bed.

 **Cole's POV**

Nothing was the same. It's been 2 years since Jay left. We finally fixed the Bounty, but that didn't matter to me. I lost my best friends, and Nya lost the love of her life. I feel bad now, all the things I teased him about. I can't change it now, but I wish I could. I got a job as a police officer, Kai worked as a lumber jack. For us there was no new danger, which made me really upset because I loved being a ninja. Times change, it can't be fixed. Everyone was alway casual, we were all happy. Or so we thought, everyone still couln't get over Jay leaving. Sometimes when I walk past her room at night, I can hear crying. Nya know that were all here for her, but I think she doesn't want to bring back bad memories. When Jay left, I went to his parent house to see if he was there, but he wasn't. I told them about what had happened. The got worried, and said that they were gonna start looking for him. I told them not to, because Jay left for reason.

Today was just a regular day, we finished the Bounty about a week ago. Now we are moving in our stuff from our apartment. The Bounty wasn't different, it was the same just the way we all like it. " Good to have the Bounty back," Zane said excitedly while taking his boxes to his room." Yeah," Lloyd said in response. I was heading to the police department to check in when Lloyd said that. I got onto the dock and looked back at the Bounty. I'm gonna tell you a secret, one reason I became a cop was to hopefully find Jay. The other part is that I like fighting crime. As turned away and walked to my car. I miss Jay, it's like no one has any sense of humor anymore. Sensei has been distant since Jay left. Pythor, it was all of his fault. When I got to the station I checked in and went to my office. I unlocked it and walked in. I usually worked alone in cases, there was one case I wanted. Around a month after Jay left a gang called the WJN started to roam the streets.

Every crime they make, I record in my work journal. I have clues on where they hide out, but it's not enough. Rumors say that the leader is like a beast, you anger him you'll be gone in two seconds. I wanted to find them, It wasn't a want though. It was a need. I was deep in thouht when my assistant rushed in my room." Officer Cole!" He yelled. I spun around.

"What?" I responded.

"WJN, they were seen robbing a store on the corner of 5th street and 32 west." He said. I rushed out of the room to my car. I don't take a police car, I don't like to attract attention. When I got there I almost didn't stop to park. I rushed out, and ran to a wittness. He pointed to the direction they ran, I ran that way. I've never had to be in such a rush in all my life. I caught a glimpse of 2 people running down an ally. I followed them, but It lead to a dead end. I quickly looked around, _your not this dumb Cole_ , I thought. Then it hit me, duh the sewers. I rolled my eyes at myself and lifted the man hole cover and jumped down. It stunk, really bad. I quietly looked around, and walked down the tunnel. I heard talking so I followed it. It lead me to a big opening, there was pool tables, a bar, and a boxing rink(Idk how to spell that). I saw a big word carved into what looked like the main entrance. WJN, thats what it said. I wrote down how I got here on a peice of paper that was in my pocket. I looked round, there was nothing, but bad guys. Then I saw what looked like a throne, a man with a hazel mohawk was sitting in the throne. I didn't want to attack, because I would get creamed even with my power. _He must be the leader_ , I thought. He had a leather jacket with the sleeves ripped off.

He wore denim jeans, and black boots. He had a scar on his right eyebrow. He had something that looks like a scar on his stomach. I wrote all of this down, I needed to find out who he was. When I was done taking notes, I turned and ran out of the sewers. I got in my car and drove to the station. Oh and I wasn't in the open, I was hiding beind a big barrel. I ran to my office and tried to think of who this person was. 1 hour had passed. I was leaning back on my chair with my arms crossed.

"Who could it be," I said angrily to myself. I clicked a button on my phone to talk to my assistant." Don could you bring me a coffee?" I asked.

"Yes sir, be right there sir," Don responded. I sat up straight in my chair, and scooted up to my desk. I got a little angry and slammed a fist on my desk. Something fell over, I got up and picked it up. It was a picture of all of use ninja, including Jay. It hit me.

"NO!" I yelled right as my assistant walked in." Sir are you ok?" Don asked putting the coffee on my desk and walking to me. I started to shake, and breath heavy.

"Don, I'm gonna tell you something, but if you tell anyone I will fire you," I told him while sitting down looking at the picture." I know who the leader of WJN, i-it's my old friend, J-Jay."

 **HELLO hope you all enjoyed this chapter, Let me know what you think is gonna happen...Much love**


	6. Chapter 6

**2 chapters in one day YAY...Sadly I do not own ninjago...**

 **Cole's POV**

I was shaking slightly. I told my assistant to leave, while I thought." Jay...why?" I asked myself. How could I catch him with his big army, just how. Or how could I know when he's gonna rob again." I got it!" I said to myslef. I was gonna make Don pretend to be one of them. I called him in and told him what I wanted him to do. I asked him if he was up to the task, he didn't even hesitate. He said yes, Don may not be a ninja, but he was one to me. I told him to got to Dareth, since he's good at this kinda stuff. Don and I are staying in contact with ear peices. Well his is sunglasses, and an ear peice. Don was a tough man, I just don't know why he was a cop instead of an assistant. Later that day I headed back to the Bounty. Everyone ws already done with dinner so I ate leftovers.

Through 2 weeks of Don comunicating with me, I finally got the answer to my question. I knew the next place they were gonna rob. It was morning, and I had a long day ahead of me. I got up, took a quick shower, got on my work clothes. When I was about to leave my room, Zane and Lloyd entered my room. I looked at them, they looked at me back with a questioning look.

"Cole, um whats with you?" Lloyd asked. I looked at him, I was confused.

"Um, what i'm fine," I said.

"You been acting weird, are you hiding something?" Zane asked. I looked down, they were gonna find out someday.

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone, especiall Nya or Kai," I looked at them with a serious face," I found Jay, h-he's the leader of WJN, he doesn't look the same." There faces were with shock." You can help me with the case, but only you two," I said with a serious face. We the went to bed and set alarms. When I got up we left very fast. Wu told us to bring Jay home, he was the only one up.

 **(okay so I wrote this part like 10 times and it didn't save when I clicked save, so I'm just gonna skip to the point, sorry. They caught Jay, at his parents junk yard, and his trial was the next day. once again im sorry)**

It was sad knowing that Jay would go to jail no matter what. Nya didn't even know. When we headed home, dinner just got done. The three of us changed and joined the others. When I sat down Wu looked at me.

"Don't you have something to tell us Cole," He said. I immediatly looked up. Everyone was looking at me.

"Yea, uhh we caught the leader of WJN, his trial is tommorrow, I want you guys to come." I said, trying not to look nervous.

"We would love too," Misako said with a smile. For the rest of dinner we chatted and then everyone eventually went to bed. In the morning everyone dressed nice, even Kai. I had to wear a suit with a tie. We were the first there, Jay's parents came next along with the jugde, police officers, Cyrus Borg, Dareth,and Skylar, also my dad. I was nervous, I felt bad for this, but it had to be done.

"Please be seated so we can start the trial," The judge said while sitting down. They brought in Jay, he noticed me an his parents, but no one else. They kept him in his same leather jacket with the sleeves ripped off, his denim jeans, and black boots. They didn't cut his hair so it stayed a mohawk. The trial began, it felt like hours, but the judge finally came to a desicion from votes.

"I hear by sentence you the former leader of WJN, Jay walker to 50 years in prison for your crimes." The judge said. Thats when I heard all of the gasps. I looked down, then at Nya. She looked at me with fright, then at Jay. Edna was crying, I couldn't look at Jay, but I had too. Nya ran passed me crying, they turned Jay around to see the crowd. They his eyes sparked, he saw Nya running out of the room. He looked down, and even thought he was cuffed, he kicked the two officers by his side in the gut an ran after Nya.

"NYA!" He yelled. I ran after him, Misako, Wu, Kai, Lloyd, Zane, Cyrus, Ed, Edna, Dareth, and Skylar followed, and my dad. When I ran out of the room I saw Nya, she was crying on the floor. She sat with her back against the wall, her head buried in her hands. Jay was running to her," Nya!" He yelled. She looked up and stood up. Jay ran up to her. He walked closer to her, but she pushed him away.

" I don't know you anymore," She said as she went behind me to the others. He looked at her, and moved closer. I drew my gun and pointed it at him.

"Jay!Stand down!" I yelled stopping him in his tracks. I wasn't going to shoot him if I didn't have to, but if he made the wrong move I would have to.

"Cole! What are you doing!" Kai yelled at me.

"My Job!" I yelled at him. Jay moved closer." Stand down Jay!" I yelled again. Everyone was terrified, not because of Jay, but because of me. I was holding a gun up to my friend, my best friend. Jay might not think that he's our family, but he is family to me. Jay dropped to his knees and started to cry. Harder than he has ever cried. I picked him up by his cuffs and took him to my car. I was gonna take him to jail, even though I didn't want to. I put him in the back seat, then I heard a voice.

"Cole wait!" Nya shouted at me. She ran down the cement stairs, and went to Jay. She looked at Jay, and kissed him. That made my day, it was good to see her happy. Everyone else walked down the stairs an watched me pulled out into the road. Then bam. A semi rams right into my car making it flip several times. It landed upside down. I felt bloody going down my face. I unbuckled myself, and was dragged out of the car. Not by any of my friends, but by a WJN member. I heard people yelling. They pulled Jay out of the car, and grabbed the keys to his cuffs off of my belt. They threw punches at me, but Zane eventually got to me, along with everyone else. We all looked at the semi, over 50 men came out of the back. They were saving their leader, I looked over at Jay. He was in the front of the big group of criminals.

We all looked at him with fear. He looked down, then back at us. He started to walk to us, but then clenched his fists. He fell to his knees and started to yelled in pain.

"AGGHHHHHHHH!" He yelled. Nya started towards him, she ran to his side. Jay looked up, I knew something was wrong because Nya started to back away. She ran back, but was shocked by Jay. She fell by Zanes feet. He helped her get up. I looked at Jay. I took my jacket off along with my tie. I rolled my sleeves up. I put my feet and fists together and concentrated. My fists began to glow, I charged at Jay, and punched him in his gut. He went flying through the crowd of his criminals.

"JAY!You are a ninja, not this, your not this!" I yelled at him. I had tears flowing to my eyes. I couldn't do this, I couldn't fight him I just wanted our friend back. Jay charged at me, but fell to his knees. All the criminals charged at us. It was a true fight, we used our elemetal powers, but just just sat there on his knees. I looked around while fighting, then I saw Nya. She was being held, then a buff looking criminal pulled out a gun. He pointed it at her," NYA NOOOO!" I yelled trying to get to her, everyone else saw and tried to get there, but failed. It was too late I closed my eyes. **BOOM!** We all heard the shot, and everyone stopped fighting. I opened my eyes, I saw Nya standing there wide eyed. It was Jay, he ran in front of her and took the bullet for her. I knew that he had justed changed. Jay looked down, there was a very small chance of saving him. We all ran to him. He stumble back, and was caught by Nya.

"NOOO!" I yelled running to him along with everyone else. I started to cry. Everyone else teared up. I ripped my sleeves off and tightened them around his chest, the bleeding slowwed. This couldn't be happening.

"N-Nya, I love you," Jay croaked.

"No Jay you're gonna be okay, d-don't leave me again!" Nya said while hugging Jay. I turned and ran to my car, I got the emergency kit, and ran back. Nya, Misako and Zane workd on him quickly, before he went. Jay's head fell to his side, I was wide eyed.

"Jay...Jay!" Nya yelled. Zane checked for his pulse and and he found one, but it wasn't good they had to work faster. I turned and ran to the semi, I was full of rage. With all my strength I picked it up. I looked towards the criminals, they all started to back away. Everyone turned to me except Misako, Zane, and Nya. I threw the semi at the running criminals. They were lucky that they got away in time. I ran back to Jay. Everyone stayed there until they knew Jay would be okay. It took hours, but they finally finished on Jay. We brought him back to the Bounty, Cyrus paid Jay's bail so he wouldn't have to go to jail. I went to sleep happy knowing that Jay was gonna be okay, and that he was home. For good.

 **Okay i'm not gonna lie, I teared up while writing this...hope you all enjoyed, but don't worry this series isn't over...let me know what you think...Much Love**


	7. Jay still has problems

**hey guys...welcome back...I don't own ninjago**

 **Jay's POV**

I started to wake in a room, my chest was throbbing. I heard someone snoring, I sat up and looked around. Cole was sleeping in a chair. I flipped my legs of the side of the bed and looked down. I was still wearing my denim jeans, black boots, and leather jacket with my sleeves ripped off. Cole started to wake. I look at him, and he lookd at me back with a smile.

"I, uh, guess this means you're gonn take me to jail," I asked him. He stood up and put a hand on my shoulder while I stood up.

" No, Cyrus Borg paid your bail money,"He said with a smile,"Welcome home," I smiled back.

"Are we on the Bouty?" I asked.

"Yea we finally rebuilt her, exaclty how we left her," Cole said while leaving the room.

"Wait!" I said walkin to him." Wheres Nya.

"She in the kitchen with everyone else, she making breakfast, I'm tired so I'll be in my room sleeping," He said while walking to his room. I nodded and ran to the kitchen. I ran right up to Nya and kissed her, I also gave her a hug. She hugged me back.

"Welcome home Jay," I turned and it was Wu. I smiled and sat down next to Nya's spot. We ate breakfast, and everyone told me what was new with life. After that Nya, Zane, Lloyd and I went to watch a movie. Lloyd sat next to me and Zane sat on the other side of LLoyd. Nya snuggled with me, she laid her hea on my lap. I looked down and smiled. Then I noticed that she still was wearing her wedding ring.

"Your still wearing your ring," I said while looking at her. She look up at me.

"Of course, I love you," She said with a smile. I frowed," Even after all the this I did, a-after I punched you," I said while trying to hide my tears.

"Yes, I love you," She said while kissing my forehead. I smile and brought her closer to me. Late that night everyone went to bed. I slept in Nya's room, and no we didn't do anything -_-

 ** _Dream_**

 _I was my old self. I looked around, everyone was in the living room except for Nya and cole. I got up and looked for them, I checked all of the rooms. They weren't there, so I went out on the deck. Then, I heard their voices. I followed them, and stayed back so they wouldn't see me. Cole looked at Nya and got down on one knee. I panicked and charged at him. I pushed him down, and threw the ring into the water. It wasn't how I would normally handle things. It was kinda violence, lighting started to com from my hands. I shot it at him._

"Ahhh!" I said while sitting up. My heart was pounding so fast. I looked at Nya, she was sleeping soundly. I got up and left the room. I walked to the dojo hoping that no one was up, but Sensei and Lloyd were meditating.

"I sense you are troubled, Jay." Wu said while standing up, along with LLoyd.

"Yeah, I am," I said looking down.

"Care to tell?" Wu asked.

"Well, something just doesn't seem the same," I said.

"Don't worry my student," Wu said while walking to his room. Lloyd was about to leave, but I asked him to wait.

"Uh Lloyd since I've been gone for 2 years, did Nya have a connection with Cole?" I asked him. Lloyd stared at me then finally answered.

"Um no...why would you ask?" He said scratching his head. I glared at him, he was a terrible lier. He sighed, then told me.

"They have been going on dates...an- thats it," He said looking down.

"LLoyd there's something else, tell me," I said with a commanding tone.

"Well, um I was going to the store one night, and I saw them in a restraunt," He said looking down," Cole, um proposed to Nya, but I don't know what she said, because I ran right back to the apartment with shock."

I looked down, I had tears in my eyes. I also had anger in me.

"I'm sorry Jay," Lloyd said walking away.

" No, thank you," I said as I walked back to Nya's room. I crawled back in bed and passed out. The next morning, I woke up and Nya was still sleeping. I got up, but she started to wake up. She looked up at me and smiled, I smiled back.

"Nya, do you love me?" I asked her.

"..Of course I do," She said with a smile. I smiled back, and left the room. I knew she was lying to me, she hesitated. Everyone was in the kitchen, except for cole. He was in the living room playing his video game. I went in and turned the tv off.

"Hey, whats your problem," He said hile getting up.

"My problem is you," I said as I backed Cole up into a wall.

"What? Why?" He asked. I gave him a glare.

"Does Kai know?" I asked him, with a glare.

"What are you talking about?" He asked

"Does Kai Know!" I yelled at him right as Kai walked in.

"Do I know what?" Kai asked, walking over to Cole and I.

"Tell him," I said while glaring at Cole. Everyone else joined the room including Nya.

"Jay what are you talking about?" Cole asked as I walked over to Nya. I grabbed her hand and raised it up.

"Is this the ring I have you, or is it Coles!" I shouted with fury. She looked at.

"What do you mean Cole's ring?" Wu asked. I ignored him and starred at Nya.

"Is it!" I said little louder.

"Jay whats going on with you?" Cole asked while pushing me away from Nya.

"Don't you play dumb with me Cole, you proposed to Nya when I was gone, and went on dates," I said while looking at Kai." Did you know this?" I asked Kai.

"I only knew that they went a on one date, but not multiple." Kai said while glaring at Cole.

"Nya, who's ring is this?" I asked her while glaring at her. She was crying, I was fueled with rage.

"I-I-It's Cole's ring," Nya finally said while bawling. Everyone gave a small gasp. I turned to Cole, I grab his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"Maybe you shouldn't have found me, YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT ME ALONE!" I yelled at him." YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST LEFT ME!" I yelled once more. I felt tears rolling down my face, I let Cole go and looked at Nya. Everyone stood there, shocked and sad. I put my arms up against the wall and buried my head in them. I started to cry, but then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over and it was Nya,"Jay..."She said in a soft whisper. I pushed her away, and she fell backwards. Cole caught her, of course.

"No, Nya!" I said while rushing out of the room to Nya's room. I looked through her stuff, and found my ring I gave her. It was in a small black box. I took it to my room, I changed into my leather jacket with the sleeves ripped off. My denim jeans, and my black boots. I didn't wear a shirt under my jacket, because it felt better that way. I walked to the door way of the living room. Everyone was still there standly akwardly.

"Jay, whe-" I interupted Zane.

"You never loved me," I said in a low tone, while looking at Nya. She was starring at me. Then I looked at Wu.

"Thank you for all of the training and love in my life, I will miss you Sensei," I said while holding back tears. He nodded and gave me a hug. Then I ran off of he Bounty to the dock. _I'll miss you my old friend_ , I thought to myself. I walked down the dock, I was heading to my new home.

"Jay!" I spun around and saw Lloyd and Kai running towards me.

"Where are you gonna go?"Lloyd asked me. I sighed and looked at him.

"To at place you won't wanna go," I said with a smile.

"Sure we do," Kai said.

"Ok, but I'm warning you," I said with a grin, while I walked on. They joined me. When I got to the sewer and jumped down Kai complained, but eventually jumped down. When turned down a tunnel to a big entrance. Kai and Lloyd got a little egar and walked ahead of me. They were stopped, by 6 guards.

"Stop, no visitors until the leader returns," One gaurd said. Lloyd and Kai didn't listen they pushed through the gaurds to the opening. The didn't see me some how, but they tackled the two.

"You are not all-"I interupted the gaurd.

"Let them go or else you won't be allowed here anymore," I said with a grin as I aproached him. He looked shocked, he nodded and let them go.

"Wow, tough security,"Kai said while getting up. We walked into the big opening, Kai and Lloyd were shocked. Lloyd must have seen the WJN sign, he looked over at me.

"So this is your place, your gang?" He asked with shock. I nodded, I turned around and faced them.

"Have fun, your welcome here anytime," I said while walking to my throne. When I got to my throne, I stood up on it and yelled to get everyone's attention. I told them that Lloyd and Kai were allowed here anytime. I also anounced that we needed to plan about getting more food, and stuff for the bar. After I made that announcement, Lloyd came up to me while Kai boxed.

"How are you gonna get this stuff?" He asked me. I looked down, I had to be honest with him.

"Were gonna steal it, I don't want you two to be around when we do. Your mother would be disapointed." I told him, while looking at my feet.

" I kinda want to help sometime," Lloyd said with a smile.

"Really?" I asked.

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions," Lloyd said. I looked up and smiled.

"Ok, go have fun," I said while Lloyd ran over to the boxing ring to watch Kai. All through the day Lloyd, Kai, and 3 others were helping with the plan to steal stuff. I know I am a ninja, a hero, but I could help myself. I was depressed. After about 5 hours of planning we were done with the plan. After that we drank, played pool, and had some fun in the boxing ring. That's all I remembered before passing out.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter...Much love**


	8. Jay's mistake

**HELLLOO MY FRIENDS hope you all have enjoyed the recent chapters... I enjoy writing them...HOPE you all enjoy**

 **Jay's POV**

I woke up in my throne. Everyone was passed out except for the guards. I stood up to find Lloyd and Kai. I walked around and found Kai passed out in the boxing ring. I jumped in and woke him up, I could tell that he was still sleepy by the way he walked. We looked around to find Lloyd, we finally found him passed out by the bar. We woke him up.

"You guys better get back before anyone gets suspisious," I said while smiling. They both nodded and head back, I walked back to my throne and sat down. I pulled out a picture of all of us, when we were a team.

"Do you miss them," Someone said from behind. Startled, I looked over my shoulder. It was Rex, my best fighter.

"I can't say I dont, but I don't know if they're family anymore," I said after sighing. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry I know how you feel, but the girl do you like her?" He said. I looked back down at the picture. I felt tears in my eyes.

"I love her," I said with a shakey voice.

"What happened?" He asked. I told him everything, from the start.

"Wow," He said. I put the picture away and told him to kick out Don. He was working for Cole. He walked on and did what he was told. As the week passed, Lloyd and Kai visited everyday to chill and help with the plan. Today was Saturday, it was when we were gonna rob a warehouse on the outskirts of Ninjago. It was about 6pm, I had four of my best men for this job besides Lloyd and Kai. It was Rex, Tim, Bill, and Sev. Lloyd and Kai finally came, they brought all black clothes.

"Bout time you got here,"I said with a grin, while watching them come in the planning room.

"Yea sorry, we had to make sure no one saw us with the black clothes," Kai said while walking over to the table. We went over the plan again, then we headed out. We took my secret black truck. We got to the warehouse around 7:20, we parked the truck in the back where no one goes. We sat in the truck getting ready, I handed Lloyd and Kai a pair of black gloves.

"Wear these, they're made with Vengstone this will prevent you from using your powers," I said while they put them on. The reason is because if they were seen using their powers, the person who saw them would know it was a ninja. I didn't want to get them in trouble. All seven of us left the truck quietly, we nearly crawled to some cargo crates that just sat outside. One by one we loaded them into the back of the truck and our trailer, hooked to the back of the truck. It was around 8:30 when we finished, we got into the truck. I started the car up and the lights came on, we all nearly jumped to see someone standing infront of the truck. It was cole.

"Put your hoods up Lloyd and Kai," I said while starrig at Cole. I got out and everyone else followed. Rex and Bill were in the bed of the truck, they jumped out. I walked slowly to Cole.

"What do you want," I asked with anger. He looked at me, and looked down.

"I'm sorry, Nya just didn't want to be alone with you gone," Cole said while looking back up," She misses you, she regrets saying yes to me."

"I can't go back Cole," I said.

"Then I'll make you," He said with a nod. WOOSH, I was hit with a Veng net. I fell to the ground trying to push it off. I looked aroud, it was Ronin.

"Hey Jay, listen everyone misses you," Ronin said while walking to me. He couldn't get to me, Rex tackled him. Tim joined him, Bill and Sev tackled Cole. Kai and Lloyd lifted the net off of me. I told my men to get back. Ronin, went to Cole's side and starred at me.

"Jay, what happened to you?" Ronin asked," Listen I wanted to go easy, but I guess that can't happen." Ronin said. Then he did his whistle thing that called his airship. His air ship shot nets at all of my men, even me. Then one by one we were cuffed. Lloyd and Kai were the last to go in.

"So rude," Ronin said as he pulled down their hoods. Ronin and Cole gasped.

"LLOYD! KAI!" Cole yelled with shock. They both hung their heads as they were put into police cars. Cole gave me a sad look. We were going to jail, we didn't even have to go to court. We committed two crimes, assulting police officers and robbery. When we got to the station, we were given orange pants and shirts. I only put the pants on, it was to hot and muggy in the prison to wear a shirt. We got to keep our boots. Rex, Tim, Sev, and Lloyd didn't wear a shirt either. We were all put in the same cell while we waited for our real cells. We had some visitors that wanted to see us, we went out one by one. Lloyd was first, but we all knew who wanted to see him. He got back around ten minutes later, his eyes were puffy and red. It wasn't that hard to know that his mother had yelled at him, she must have broke down cause Lloyd never cries.

"Jay Walker," A man said. I looked over and it was my turn. I followed him, shockingly he didn't cuff me. He lead me to a room with one chair. I went in and sad down, Cole came in. He shut the door, crossed his arms and looked at me.

He shook his head," What's happening to you, you are no longer controlled by Pythor's mind control thing," He said. I looked down and sighed," I can't go back Cole, Yes I love Nya, but I can't leave this new thing behind," I said as I looked back up.

"It'll take sometime to decide," I said," I forgive you about proposing to Nya." He looked at me and nodded, then walked out. I thought no one was watching, but it was accually one of those rooms where you can see in from the outside, but not the inside. Then I saw the door open, it was Nya, she had a bag with her. I looked down, I already had tears filling my eyes. I heard her move closer to me. She put her hands on my cheeks and lifted my head up. She stared into my eyes and I stared into her's.

"Nya, I-I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," I said while standing up. I took her hands, she smiled.

"But..." I didn't finish, I had tears rolling down my cheeks. I looked had her hands, she didn't have Cole's ring on her hand.

"But what?" She asked softly, her smile was fading.

"I'm gonna be in here for 7 years, along with the others," I said while I backed her into one of the walls. I pressed my hands on the wall, one on each side of her head. She looked at me, I looked at her. I pressed my lips up to hers, I smiled when I felt the warm touch of her's. I stopped kissing her, and looked at her. I was blushing badly, I could feel the heat. She did the same, so I put my hands down. She handed me the bag and I looked into it. It was the last ninja suit I ever wore, I looked up at her and smiled. Right when she was about to leave I stopped her.

"Nya I don't know if I'll ever fight for Ninjago again. But I will fight for you," I leaned down and took the ring out of my boot," Nya, will you me mine again." I asked as I got on one knee.

"Yes! Yes Jay Walker," She said as she ran to my arms. We kissed, but sadly I had to go back to the cell. They finally took us to our real cell. Rex, Lloyd, Kai and I all shared a cell. Tim, Sev, and Bill shared the one next to us. I sat on the top bed, on one of the bunkbeds. I stared at my suit, and thought that I would have to be in hear for 7 years.

 **HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYS THIS CHAPTER...REVIEW FOR MORE XD** **...Much love**


	9. The wedding

**Helllo my friends chapter nine is up hope you all enjoy I DON'T OWN NINJAGO**

 **Cole's POV**

I feel bad for doin that to Jay, but if we went to court everyone would say he was guilty along with everyone else. Yes, I understand propsing to Nya was really wrong, I feel bad for doing it. Jay's finally home though, well in jail for 7 years. Lloyd and Kai are in there for 2 years. He's different though, he told Nya that he'll probably never fight for Ninjago again. He couldn't help it, he is still the funny ninja. I hope he can see that were sill all family.

 **Jay's POV**

Cryptarium Prison is just the worst. Everyone is so annoying, they act like they own this place. Yes, I know I can be annoying at times but still. It was lunch time, no I wasn't cuffed. They upgraded the prisoon, so we couldn't use our powers. We all sat down at a table with our food and talked. We had chilli today, it wasn't the best, but it was good.

"Well, well, well look who ended up back in jail," Someone said from behind. I didn't turn around because I knew who it was. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"What do you want _Mechanic,_ " I said while eating.

"Pay back, and your nindroid," He said with a laugh.

"He's not here, and you'd never get him," I said, starting to get mad.

"Buzz off," Kai said. The Mechanic ignored him and took my tray and trew it on the floor. Tim, Bill, Sev, Rex, Kai, and Lloyd all looked at me. I got furious so I stood up and turned around. I grabbed his arm and twisted it, then I slammed his face on the table.

"Do you and me have a problem?" I said with an angry tone.

"Aghhh! N-No," He grunted.

"What's that? I can't hear you," I said while twisting his arm more.

"Aghhhh! No!," He shouted. I let him go and pushed him away. He ran off and I sat back down.

"Remind me not to bug you again," Kai said with a smirk. This was going to be a long 7 years.

2 months had passed and the commissioner was nice enough to let me go to my wedding, which is tommorrow. The reception is at the Bounty. Nya and everyone came in to visit to plan it, through the 2 months. Our best man is Cole, and the maid of honor is Skylar. The groomsmen are Zane, Lloyd, Ronin, and Rex. The bridesmaids are some of Nya's friends. Kai is walking Nya down the isle. All of the other elemental masters are coming as well. Today was the day of our grooms party thing, the bridesmaids are going to party too, just not near us. Oh and don't worry Sev, Tim, and Bill are coming to the wedding too. I must have dosed off while thinking about my wedding because Kai pulled me off of my bunk. _THUMP!_

"Get ready, were leaving in like 10 minutes," Kai said with a smile. I got up and put some nice clothes on that Nya brought me. We followed Cole, who had let us out of our cell. We went outside only to see a party bus waiting. Zane was driving it, Ronin was already drinking. All five of us got on and Zane sped off to the best bar.

"Attention my friends, we have arrived to our destination," Zane said on a microphone, as we drove up to the bar. We all ran out, and ran in. We had a pretty good time, th last thing I remember is vomiting. I woke up in the bathroom of the bar. My head was throbbing, I stood up and went to the sink. I washed my face, then left. I found everyone in the same spot, but Zane. We all left to the bus, but we found zane. He was dancing on the bus. We eventually got him down, we all stretched.

"Hehe, that was an awesome night," Cole said while leaning on the bus.

"Yea, I can't believe your gettng married today," Rex said with a smile.

"Yea, wait I'm supposed to be ready by 10:00," I said with my eyes wide.

"Its 9:15," Zane said. We all looked at each other, then we rushed into the bus. We picked up our tux's and put them on, on the go. Then we rushed to the church.

 **Kai's POV**

Zane was the first to get his tux on, so we could start heading to the church. He drove really fast, so it was hard for us to put them on in the bus. When we got to the church, Cole was stilling putting on his shirt, I was pulling my pants up, Rex was putting his tie and jacket on, Jay was tucking in his shirt, and Lloyd was fixing his collar and putting his shoes on. We all ran into the church while doin those. Ronin was also putting his shoes on. When we got in, we ran to where everyone else was. The bridesmaids were ready. Jay ran to his spot, where he was supposed to stand. I ran to Nya's room. When I got there I opened her door to her crying.

"Uh Nya what's wrong?" I asked while walking to her. She had her dress on and looked beautiful in it. She looked up, her eyes were puffy and red.

"I'm scared," She said as I sat down next to her.

"Of what?" I asked.

"I love Jay, it's just...," She said while looking down.

"Just what?" I asked with curiosity.

"What if Jay walks out on me, or rages at me and leaves me," She said as she stood up.

"Nya, Jay loves you, he may have changed a little, but he'd never do that. And if he does I kick his ass," I said with a grin. She nodded, we heard the music play and we left the room.

 **Jay's POV**

I looked around, the elemental masters were here. My parents were here, Wu, Misako, Dareth, Cyrus, and many more. I heard the music start and my heart started to pound. One by one everyone came. When Nya came, I was in shock. We went through the vows, mine made Nya cry, and then we kissed. After that we headed to the reception, the Bounty and Nya and I had some fun. I woke up in her room, I saw Nya standing by her desk. I went up to her and wrapped my hands around her waist. She let out a squeak, I laid my head on her shoulder. She rested her head on mine, but then Cole knocked on the door. He said it was time for me to head back to the prison. I frowned got dressed, then kissed Nya before I left. Lloyd, Kai, Rex, Sev, Bill, Tim, and I went back to jail.

 **Sorry for such a short chapter, Im gonna make it up for next chapter... Much love**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my friends, Last chapter I told I would make up for making chapter nine a short chapter... So I will...I don't own ninjago**

 **Cole's POVZ**

It's been two weeks since Nya and Jay got married. I happy for them, it's about time. Anyway, Zane has been acting weird lately. He's been aggresive, like Kai. I decided to go on a walk with him to figure this out, I wanted to know what was wrong. We walked up and down the city blocks in silence. I couldn't wait any longer.

"Uh, Zane," I said while stopping, he turned to me.

"Yes?" He said with a questioning look.

"You've been acting weird lately, you're more aggressive," I said, scratching my head wondering if I made the right decision.

"So," Zane said.

"So what's your problem?" I asked, getting furious. He pushed his fingure in my chest.

"My problems are none of your buisness," He said with a growl.

I pushed his fingure away," I don't care, everyone wants to know!" I shouted. He moved toward me, then grabbed his head and fell to his knees.

"Uh Zane, are you ok?" I asked. He started to glow, I slowly backed away.

"Uhhnnn, n-no, get h-help," He said, I turned and ran to the Bounty. I was about 6 blocks away from the Bounty when I heard and felt an exsplosion. It slammed me into a building near by. I laid there for around 3 minutes, my body was aching. I managed to get up, I looked around in shock. The buildings, roads, and sidewalks were all coated with ice. Snow piles were everywhere, then there was a small shutter. The piles of snow formed thousands of ice warriors. I didn't stay, I ran off toward the Bounty while pulling out my phone. I called Nya.

" Come on Nya pick up," I said as the warriors chased me.

"Hello," Nya said.

"Nya get the Bounty starte up now, you need to take off when I get to the ship," I said nearly out of breath.

"Why, Cole what's wrong," She asked.

"Just do it!" I yelled. I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket, I saw the Bounty's boosters start up. When I got to the ship I fell. I was out of breath.

"What is that," Nya said while returning from the bridge.

"That...that is what Zane did," I said while standing up and catching my breath. She gasped while looking down at the city. Sensei and Misako came running out on the deck.

"What happened?" He said while looking at the city.

"I think Zane unlocked more of his power," I said. Oh and when I said thousands of warriors I wasn't lying, there are literally thousands of ice warriors.

"What are we supposed to do, the four of us can't stop them," Nya said with fear.

"I got it," I said while flipping out my phone. I called Griffin Turner, and told him to tell all of the elemetal masters to meet at Cryptarium Prison. About an hour later we arrived at Cryptarium, everyone else was waiting. Also I called Dareth, Skylar, Cyrus, and Ronin.

" What's going on? Why is Ninjago City covered in ice?" Ronin asked. I explained everything that had happened. Then Nya, and I went into the prison, everyone else was going to think of plans on the Bounty. I grabbed the cell keys, and ran to Jay's cell.

" Jay!" I shouted as I reached his cell. They looked up at me as I unlocked the two cells.

" Come on we have a city to save," I said as Rex, Sev, Tim, Kai, Lloyd and Bill left the cells. Jay didn't, I looked at him.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked as everyone stood behind me. He looked down, and shook his head slightly.

"I-I can't," He said with a small sob. I walked up to him and stood him up, I looked at him.

"You need to, your not fighting for Ninjago, you fighting for Nya," I said, he looked up at Nya. He walked to her an nodded. We all ran down to the front doors, but was stopped by the commissioner.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"This is urgent, we have to go," I said trying to push past him.

"I'm sorry, but only Lloyd and Kai can leave," He said with a frown.

"But..." I said while looking back.

"I'm sorry Cole," He said. The others bowed their heads, I looked at Jay who was looking at Nya. She had one arm around her stomach. I was confused, it was silent.

"Nya, is something wrong?" Jay asked as he walked to her.

"No, I'm fine," She said while looking at Jay. We all knew she was lying, it wasn't hard to tell.

"Nya, tell me," Jay said while taking her hands.

"I-I'm...pregnant," She said in a low voice. Jay stared at her, with a blankface. I read his face, he didn't want her to fight.

"I'm...gonna..be...a...father," Jay whisper slightly, but we all heard him. They both smiled, but he stopped smiling.

"Nya, I don't want you to fight," He said, hugging her.

"I have too," She said. The the commissioner interuped then, he pulled them apart and pushed them back toward the cells. Jay refused, but was forced down the hall. I looked over behind the desk, there was a switch, I flicked it then walked out with Kai, Lloyd, and Nya. The switch turned off the force field that kept Jay from using his powers. We got back on the Bounty, hoping that someone came up with a plan.

"Where is Jay and the others?" Ronin asked. Everyone turned to us.

"He wasn't allowed to come," Kai said while looking down.

"Well we need a plan, fire can melt ice, but only Kai and Skylar have the powers," Wu said. All through the night we tried thinking of plans, but we didn't think of a good one. Eventually we just planned to wing it. We all found a place to sleep on the Bounty, but I went to the bridge where Nya was.

"Nya," I said while walking toward her. She looked over at me with a curious face.

"Yes," She said.

"Jay's right you shouldn't be fighting, if you get hurt he will be devastated.

"I know, but I want and need to," She said while looking out the window. I nodded and walked out to get some sleep. The next morning Nya set sail for ninjago city, we were all nervous. There was no way that all of us would take down he thousands of ice warriors. Most of our powers have no affects on ice, but we all knew how to fight. Nya landed the Bounty on the MGTV office building. As we all got off of the Bounty, we looked over the edge of the building. The warriors were gaurding something, they were also just patrolling the area. I scanned the area where there was around 20 warriors gaurding one spot, something caught my eyes. It was metal, Zane.

"Zane!" I shouted, and everyone went to where I was pointing. He was chained with ice chains.

"He's too weak to break the chains, we have to get to him," Kai said.

"No Kai, we need to be smart about this," Wu said.

"Smart! Our friend is down there!" Kai said with anger.

"He's right, we have to be smart," I said with a grin. Everyone looked at me, I drew my sythe.

"Cole what are you doing," Lloyd asked me, as I stepped on the ledge.

"Clearing a path," I said before jumping, I slammed my sythe into the building. I was zooming down, I looked up and everyone was watching me. I was around 20 feet from the bottom, when I pushed on the building with my feet and went flying into the air. I did a flip and then landed on the ground with force. I made a small crater that cleared 15 warrior out of the way. I looked up and saw the others doing the same thing. I ran to Zane and freed him from the chains.

"Zane wake up," I said while running from the ice warriors. Everyone was on the ground and fighting. I set Zane safely behind everyone else.

 **No ones POV**

The warriors made be made of ice, but even Cole and Karlof couldn't take one down in one hit. Everyone paired up for their own saftey.

"Kai watch out," Cole yelled. Kai spun around and barely dodged a swing from a sword.

"Thanks, I wish that they had an easy weakness," Kai said while charging at a group of ice warriors. Kai gave Cole an Idea, but it was dangerous.

"Kai," Cole shouted," Do you remember when you unlocked more of your power?"

"Yeah, when I burnt down the Bounty,Why?" Kai said while running back to Cole.

"Can you do it again?" Cole asked while dodging two swords.

"Haha your funny," Kai said.

"I'm serious," Cole said while looking at Kai.

"Oh, well I can try, but it will be dangerous for everyone to be around. It will also weaken me." Kai said.

"Ok I'll tell everyone to get away, you do your thing," Cole said while running to the others.

"GET BACK!" Cole yelled, the others didn't question they just ran. They got pretty far, they watched in fear as the warriors closed in on Kai.

"Come on Kai," Cole whispered. Kai's body started to glow, but he got tackled.

"No!" Lloyd shouted. Then BOOM! They all went up in a flame, well not all of them. Kai did his job, now it was their turn. They all rushed to try and get to Kai, but the warrirors got to him first.

"NO!" Everyone shouted. Lloyd looked over to Zane, he was gone. They got them both.

"We have to retreat!" Wu said. Everyone followed except for Cole.

"Cole lets go," Lloyd grabbed his arm.

"No I'm not leaving them!" Cole yelled. Lloyd and Ronin grabbed him and dragged him.

"No!"He yelled trying to get free. We they were about to turn around the block, they were cut off by over 50 ice warriors. They turned to run the other way, but they didn't succeed. They were all attacked and brought to their knees. They put them into a group, there was no escape. Then we all saw an ice warrior around 7 feet tall walk to what looked like the leader. The giant ice warrior had a big axe. everyone was terrified. The leader nodded and looked over to the masters.

"The girl first," He said pointing to Nya. Two warriors went and dragged Nya over to the big dude.

"What are they doing?" Lloyd whispered to Cole.  
"There gonna k-kill her," Cole responded with fear. Kai was full of rage, he got up and charged. He was quickly tackled.

"LET HER GO!" He yelled.

"Hehe your next," The leader said while walking to Kai and dragging him back to the group. Everyone except Wu, Kai, and Cole bowed their heads, not wanting to watch. The big dude held his axe up, getting ready to kill. Cole, Kai, and even Wu had tears in their eyes. They couldn't take it, all thre bowed their heads waiting.

"NINJAGO!" Someone yelled. Everyon looked up, it was Jay and he was wearing his ninja suit, without his hood. Rex, Sev, Bill, Tim, and over 50 WJN members.

"JAY!" Cole, Kai, and Lloyd yelled. Jay looked towards them and smiled. Jay looked back at Nya, she was pinned on her back. Jay ran up to the beast and slammed into him. The big dude stumbled and fell backwards.

"Didn't you mom ever tell you the bigger you are the harder you fall," Jay joked as he looked at the big dude. He spun around and got Nya up. He looked back where Rex and everyone else was fighting. Nya and Jay fought back to back.

"Griffin!" Jay yelled. Griffin ran to him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Go start the Bounty," Jay said while pointing to the Bounty. Griffin nodded and zoomed to the Bounty.

"Everyone head back to the Bounty," Jay said while running to the MGTV office building. Everyone formed their dragons, well some/alot of people had to get a ride. When everyone got to the roof top, the doors leading up to the roof burst open.

"Oh come on! How are they that fast!" Lloyd yelled while boarding the ship. Nya's foot was grabbed by a warrior, and pulled her off of the ship. They were gonna take off, Jay jumped off of the ship and kicked the ice dude.

"Nya, Go!" Jay yelled. She turned and jumped on the ship, Jay fought against the ice dudes, but was nearly wore out. Nya ran to the bridge and steered the ship off of the building and flew the Bounty between the office building. Everyone ran to the railing.

"We can't leave him!" Rex yelled.

"We can't let them on the ship," Cole protested. Rex gave Cole a mean glare then looked back at Jay. He was wore out. Jay turned and started to run towards the Bounty, he was going to try and jump. Right when his feet left the ground he was pulled back down. He was bought up by his arms, and faced the Bounty. He was surrounded by the ice warriors an two hand him by his arms. Everyone was wide eyed.

"AGHHHHHHHH!" Jay yelled as an ice blade was pushed through his chest.

"JAY!" Everyone yelled. Jay looked at Nya with sad eyes. Then the blade was retracted, Jay coughed and blood came from his mouth. They let him go and Jay fell to his knees. Lloyd, Zane, and Rex backed up and ran towards the railing while drawing their blades as the ice dudes kicked Jay over the building side. Their weapons went into the building and they zoomed down. Rex caught Jay by his arm.

"We have to get them!" Nya yelled.

"No, if we lower the ship the ice warriors will boardour ship and there will be nowhere to hide," Sensei said while running to the bridge. He flew the bounty away.

 **Lloyd's POV**

We jumped the railing and slammed our weapons into the building. The Bounty zoomed off, and Rex caught Jay by his arm. We landed hard on our backs. Rex picked up Jay and we ran to an open building. We we got inside we barricaded the doors, and any other way in. Zane started to work on Jay, I was scared, very scared. Rex and I assisited Zane hoping that Jay was going to be okay.

 **Hope you all enjoyed. Do you think Jay is gonna be fine? Let me know...till next time...Much love**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heys guys I had a busy weekend so I couldn't write anything...But here we goooooooooooo...I dont own ninjago.**

 **Lloyd's POV**

Jay's bleeding was out of control, I was horrified. Rex and I said there helping Zane, but time was against us. Jay is barely awake and keeps coughing up blood.

"Is this really happening," Rex whispered to himself. Jay and Rex were like the best of friends. Jay looked at me then at Rex.

"Promise me that you and everyone else takes care of Nya," Jay said softly.

"Jay! Don't say that, you're gonna be fine," Rex said with wide eyes. Jay's grip tightened around my arm.

"Zane you need to do something fast!" I yelled while keeping my eyes on Jay.

"Will you be quiet! I'm working as fast as I can without hurting him!" Zane yelled. Jay's eyes slowly closed and his head fell to his side. My eyes widened, Zane quickly felt for a pulse. Zane said that he still had a small pulse, but it wasn't good. We all stared at Jay, his chest was slowly moving up and down. His wound was patched, but that didn't mean he was okay.

"What do we do now, we need to get out of here," Rex said. He had a point if we stayed we would soon be found.

"If we go outside, Jay's wound would start to freeze. It would then go to his heart, his heart would stop causing death," Zane said.

"what are we going to do then?" Rex said while getting comfy on the ground. We both looked at Zane.

" Pixal release the falcon and tell the others that we are okay and need help," He said while walking to a window, pushing something aside, and letting the falcon go. Then we just sat down and waited.

 **Kai's POV**

As we flew away from the city, I was fueled with rage. We just left them.

" What the hell! Why did we leave?" I raged at Wu.

"Kai we had too, you need to calm your temper," He said.

"My temper!? Temper! I don't care about my temper! Jay has been hurt one to many times," I said as he walked to me, then Cole decided to jump in.

"Sensei is right Kai, calm down," Cole said, walking towards me also.

"Shut it you pile of dirt!" I shouted, pointing my finger at him.

"Excuse me?" He said with anger.

"You're one of the reasons I have a temper, you drive me crazy!" I shouted, everyone was shocked.

"What!?" He yelled confused.

"One other thing. You also betrade your best friend, and asked HIS fiancé to marry you!" I yelled with fury. I heard a gasp, not everyone knew about it.

"Why does it matter?" He said trying to change the subject. I grabbed the front of his shirt and stared at him.

"This is why I like Jay better," I said as I let go and walked away. I couldn't believe him, he such a dumbass. He almost annoying than Jay. Then I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I looked and it was Zane's falcon.

"Look!" I shouted and everyone looked where my finger was pointing. The falcon landed on the railing and projected a hologram video. It was Zane, he said that they were alright and needed help.

"I'm going after him," Cole said.

"No you're not, you're staying here. Skylar and Shadow with me." I said while walking to the railing.

"What! That's bull!" Cole yelled, but I ignored him. Nya told me to bring Jay back, and that's what I'm gonna do. We jumped over the railing, and landed safely on the ground. We were on the outskirts of the city. We headed into the nearest building for cover, we started towards Zane's beacon

 **Zane's POV**

It's been around 1 hour since I released the falcon. We just sat in silence, until Lloyd broke it.

"I have an Idea," Lloyd said while standing up, and walking towards Jay.

"What?" Rex asked.

"My father had taught me a special healing technic. It's hard to do, so I don't know if will work." He said while kneeling next to Jay, and slowly placing his hands on Jay's chest. Rex and I just waited to see if it would work. Around 5 minutes later, Lloyd got up and sat back in his spot.

"Okay, I finished, but we have to wait and see if it worked." Lloyd said.

"So if it works does that mean he will heal, there will be no wound?" Rex asked.

"No, a special bacteria will keep him alive," Lloyd said.

"How do we know if it works?" I asked.

"I don't know," He responded. I frowned, but I was hoping it would work.

 **Kai's POV**

We were almost to Zane's beacon, the it got really cold.

"Whoa, that gust was ficken cold," Shadow said while stopping. I lit my hands and all three of us warmed up, then we continued jumping to each building. He finally got on top of Zane's beacon.

"He's in tis building," I said while running to the door that lead to the roof. We ran down the stairs until we got to a barricaded area. I knocked on a piece of wood and said Zane's name.

"Kai!" I heard Zane's voice as he unblocked the doorway. I went to Jay and picked him up, I had to keep him warm.

"Lloyd tried a healing technic, but we don't know if it worked," Zane said. I alerted Nya to get the Bounty here, then we went up the stairs. After stoppig multiple times up the stairs, we finally made it to the top. We were all huffing and puffing.

"Look!" Shadow said while pointing at something. It was the Bounty, we all ran towards the edge of the building where the Bounty docked. We boarded then took off. I laid Jay down and saw Nya run towards him.

"Oh Jay," She said as she crattled his head in her lap.

"He's gonna be okay," I promised her. She looked up and nodded, then ran to the bridge. We headed to Garmadon's monastary even though he wasn't here anymore. When we got there we all went to the dojo. Wu told the other's to get some sleep on the Bounty, while Nya, Rex, Lloyd, Zane and I sat by Jay's side. The WJN members also staed on the Bounty. We all passed out while watching Jay.

Morning came, Nya and I were waken by a voice. I looked up and Jay was standing, he was standing.

"Jay!" We both yelled, that woke Lloyd, Rex, and Zane. Jay smiled, it was good to see he was okay.

"Hey," He spoke while lifting Nya up and hugged her. He pulled away and looked at the rest of us.

"Your wound, it's like alomst gone," Rex said pointing to Jay's chest. Lloyd got up and smiled with pride.

"It worked," He exclaimed.

"Thanks Lloyd," Jay exclaimed.

"Wha-, Jay!" Wu said while walking to Jay. They smiled at each other.

"What's that?" I asked Sensei, while pointing at a scroll.

"It's away to stop the enemy," Wu exclaimed. He called all of the elemental masters to the dojo, while the WJN gaurded the monastary.

"Mind telling us why were hear, instead of fighting the enemy?" Shadow asked.

"Yes. The reason you are all here is because we can stop them. How many of you have unlocked more of your power?" Wu asked. We all raised our hands.

"Good," He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, we will us that power to defeat the enemy," Wu said.

"WHAT!" Jay and Lloyd yelled.

"What do you mea what?" Wu asked them.

"Are you crazy, do you remember what Jay and I went through?" Lloyd said, with an angry tone.

"Oh right, but you have to allie yourself with them," Wu said.

"What happened, and allie who?" Neuro asked. Lloyd and Jay turned to him, and lifted up their ninja shirts. Neuro stared at thei scars from stab wounds.

"Oh, who did that." He asked.

"Samurai, like the ice ones Zane unlocked. Only that there were around 25 of mine and 25 of Lloyds." Jay said.

"Wait, but I can't do that. I can only do a big explosion," I said.

"Yes you can, if you want. Everyone else can along with other powers," Wu said while walking out the door. He signaled for us to follow, we went to a clearing near the monastary. Wu pushed Lloyd and Jay forward.

"What do you want us to do?"Lloyd questioned.

" Summon the samurai, then allie them," Wu said.

"But it's not gonna be easy," Jay said with a frown. Wu glared at them so they concentrated. They did the same dance thing when they first fought them. Then boom, everyone gasped. Not gonna lie they were terrifing. A glowing blue and green figure walked towards Lloyd and Jay, they were the leaders. We all froze, the warriors in the back started to move. The leaders gave a signal to them, I think it was for them to stay back. Lloyd and Jay drew their swords, and the leaders did the same. It began, a war of swinging swords back and forth. Finally Lloyd and Jay did the same move in unison. They disarmed the leaders and pointed their swords at them. The leaders then kneeled down towards Jay and Lloyd.

"You have our respect and honor," The blue one said. Jay smiled, and gave the sword back.

"Well what now," Jay said while smiling at Wu and Nya.

"Everyone else," No one questioned, we did as we were told. After doing so, I was able to create fire versions of myself. Griffin was able to run faster than normal, making more of him. He was in more than one spot, which was awesome. Cole summoned some sort of rock creature, it was cool. I still am mad at him, I didn't pay attention to anyone else, but I know their power is probably awesome. We all boarded the Bounty, along with the WJN members. Then set sail for Ninjago City, we were unbeatable.

 **hey guys hop you all enjoyed stay tunned for more...much love :)**


	12. New family

**Welcome back... I dont not own ninjago...also I not gonna right the whole final fight because I'm lazy XD...Enjoy...reveiw...reveiw...reveiw...re-okay i'll stop XD**

 **Jay's POV**

I couldn't believe Wu wanted us to us the parts of our powers, it's not only dangerous, but it weakens us. Wu was steering the Bounty, as we got into Ninjago he slowly lowered her so we wouldn't get hurt from jumping. We all walked towards the railings and looked over, there was a few warriors where we were. I looked over at Nya, I was gonna stay beside her. There was no way I was gonna leave her side.

"JUMP!" I was startled and turned to Kai, he was jumping over the edge. We all followed except for Wu, Misako, and Dareth. They stayed on the Bounty. We quickly eliminated the few warriors that were there. We thought we had the up hand, but no. Just no, are the corner looked like what seemed to be the rest of the warriors. Lets say about 300, no 350, yeah that sounded right. Everyone charged with their special power, Nya was ahead of me and I wasn't gonna let her get smoked in the face, so I ran ahead of her. Around 5 minutes later, which seemed like an eternity, Nya and I found ourselve's circled. Everyone else was in the same boat, I looked at Nya. She was focusing on livng, but I had an idea spark in my mind.

"Nya," I said while lifting her up bridal style.

"Jay what ar-" I pushed her up on a ledge and followed. I picked her up again.

"KAI!" I yelled while running along the edge. He looked at me and ran to the bottom of the ledge. I looked back and saw the warriors running along the ledge. I handed Nya to Kai and ran towards the beasts. I concentrated while I was running and then plungged into the crowd of warriors.

"Jay!" I heard Kai and Nya yell. Then kaboom, my warriors appeared with a flash of light.

"Haha, Go Jay!" I heard my friends say. I turned to the ice warriors and pointed my finger at them.

"ATTACK!" I yelled as all 50 of my warriors ran into battle. It looked like we were winning, but then for me it was bad. I heard someone yelled my name, I started to turn around only to be wacked in the back of my head with a piece of ice. I fell to the ground yelling in pain and then blacked out.

"Jay..Jay?" I heard a soft voice call my name, I started to open my eyes. It was sunny and warm out. I looked up at the figure who was sitting next to me, It was Nya. My head was throbbing, but I was glad to be alive. I sat slowly up and she hugged me nearly to death.

"Why do you always keep getting hurt," She whispered in my ear. I hugged her back, then looked around. There was small puddles of water, but no ice and no warriors.

"Jay!" I heard Zane say as he and the others ran to me.

"Hey buddy," I said with a smile. We all reunited and then paid attention to the city. We cleaned up, after cleaning the WJN members went back to the hideout. The elemental masters said goodbye to us then went home. Dareth, Ronin, and Skylar also left. Oh and before anyone left we gave them thanks for helping us. Rex was the only one that stayed with us, he said that he liked helping the city. Then after we were done cleaning the Bounty, we all got a good nights sleep.

8 months later

"I can't believe this," Cole said while entering the kitchen with his bags. We were all going our separate ways, well we would all visit each other. We just wouldn't be living under the same roof. Skylar and Kai were gonna live together, Zane, Lloyd and Cole were planning on living alone. They wanted to start a family. Lloyd, Wu, and Misako were gonna stay on the Bounty. Rex will be living with Nya and I.

"It's been fun fighting along side my brothers," Zane said while slipping some lemonade.

"Yea," Kai said with a sad face.

"Come on Kai, cheer up. This was going to happen either way," I said while nudgging him. He smiled, everyone else entered the kitchen.

"Well," Lloyd said while shifting weirdly.

"Should we do it once more?" Cole said. Everyone smiled, Lloyd, Cole, Nya, Wu, Misako, Kai, Zane, and I put our hands in the middle of us. I looked over to Rex.

"You too," I said. He walked over and placed his hand in.

"NINJAGO!" We all yelled, there was some laughs, but it eventually ended. We all left the Bounty, Nya, Rex, and I all piled into a movin truck we rented. Rex drove our car. We arrived at our house and I went to the back of the truck to unlock the back. Nya unlocked the house door, then we started to bring in boxes. My and Nya's room was upstairs, Rex wanted the basement since it was so nicely furnished. We had a storage room upstairs, along with 2 other bedrooms. We had 2 bathrooms, one upstairs and one downstairs. Rex and I brought the last two boxes, we placed them down then plopped down on the couch.

"Oh man, why is moving so hard," Rex said while turning on the tv. I laughed as Nya came into the room, she sat down next to me and laid her head against my shoulder. I looked down at her stomach, it was pretty big. I placed my hand on her stomach, she smiled at me. After about an hour Nya passed out, I picked her up and started to walk up stairs.

"Night Rex," I said while walking out.

"Night..." He mumbled. He was nearly passed out. I carried Nya up to our room and laid her gently on her side of the bed. I laid down next to her and went to sleep. I woke up with the sun shining in my face. I sat up and saw Nya sleeping soundly. I got up and went down stairs, I looked into the living room as I headed to the kitchen. Rex was sound asleep. When I got to e kitchen, I got myself a big bowl of ceral. I sat down on the table and ate, shortly after I heard a scream.

"JAY!" I stood up alerted, it was Nya. I ran up stairs, she was standing in our bedroom doorway. She was holding her stomach, the floor was soaked.

"Jay, it's coming," Nya said as I rushed into the room to get the keys. I went back to Nya and picked her up bridal style. When I got to the stairs Rex was halfway up.

"What's goi-" I tossed him the keys, he knew what was happening then. He turned and stumbled down the stairs, face first.

"Damn it!" He yelled while getting back up and rushing out the door. I followed while trying not to fall, Nya looked at me.

"Jay," Nya said before giving a loud cry.

"Hold on Nya," I said before placing her in the car, I sat next to her. Rex punched the gas, I called Kai.

"Hello?" Kai asked. Nya gave another loud cry.

"Is that Nya, whats going on," Kai said with anger.

"Maybe if you'd shut your pie hole I could tell you... Nya's in labor," I said.

"He-WHAT!" Kai said with panic.

"Head to the hospital, call the others as well," I said while hanging up." It's gonna be okay," I told Nya. She was squeezing my hand, it kinda hurt. Rex finally pulled into the hosital lot, I opened the door and rushed into the hospital with Nya.

"She's in labor! Help!" I yelled, four nurses rushed to me. They took Nya from me and rolled her away. I sighed in relief, I looked at the door to see Rex running in. He was huffing and puffing.

"Jeez...how can..you run that...fast," He said after sitting down.

"Um sir," We both looked at an approaching nurse. She was going towards Rex.

"If you want to stay you need to be fulling clothed," She said. I just realized Rex wasn't wearing a shirt, I rolled my eyes and took my sweatshirt off. I gave it to him, and he put it on.

"Sorry, but if you didn't notice my wife was in LABOR. Do you think we would stop to put a shirt on?" I said in a snoty tone. She walked away, I sat down. I messaged my parents to come to the hospital just before Kai and Skylar came rushing ok.

"Jay!" He said rushing to me.

"Calm down, they took her to the delivery room," I assured him. He sighed in a weird anger tone, he looked over at Rex.

"What happened to him?" He asked pointing to Rex's scraps.

"He fell face first down the stairs," I said with a smile, but Rex frowned. Then Lloyd, Cole, Zane, Misako, Wu and my parents came in. They all sat down quietly, but we all eventually moved places. Kai was pacing back in forth, Zane and Lloyd were playing chess. Skylar was watching them, Wu was meditating, Misako was chatting with my parents, and Cole was just sitting there. Then finally a nurse came to us.

"Are you the husband of Nya Walker?" She said asking Kai. Kai shifted akwardly, it was akward.

"I am," I said while standing up.

"This way please, everyone else can come too," She said walking away. We walked to a door that said Nya walker on it. I pushed it open, Nya was sitting happily in the bed.

"Nya," I said as I entered the room.

"Jay, come meet your babies," She said with a smile. _Babies?_ Twins, we had twins.

"Twins," I said with a smile. I walked to her, she was holding a blue bundle and a pink bundle.

"What should we name them?" I asked while she handed me the boy.

"Michael James Walker, Mike for short. Lily Rose Walker." Nya said while looking at me, I looked into her beautiful eyes. Then I looked back at Mike. He had a dark chestnut hir color, and hazel eyes. Lily had my chestnut hair color, and my electric blue eyes.

"They're so beautiful," I whispered not knowing that Nya heard me. She scooted over and made room for me.

"Uh are you sure?" I asked, she nodded. I sat down and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"I'm gonna be the best father ever," I told her.

"I know you will," She said.

"It's sad that they'll be taking on our powers," I said, but she shot a glare at me.

"I don't want them to, they're not gonna be like us," She said. Everyone left in a flash, not kidding. They knew that Nya was gonna get mad.

"Bu-," I wanted to finished, but she cut me off.

"Jay you heard me," Nya said.

"Nya it's their destiny," I said with a hurt look, she knew it too.

"I don't want them to know, you need to tell the others not to bring anything up when they get older. You and Lloyd also need to keep your scars hidden," She said.

I sighed," I suppose so," She laid her head back on my shoulder, then we fell asleep.

 **I hope you all enjoyed, Next chapter there will be some big things...Give me some Ideas though, I have many, but I don't want this to ever end XD...Much love 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my friends, welcome back...I dont own ninjago...Enjoy XD**

 _16 years later_

 **No Ones POV**

"Dad! Were home!" Mike yelled as he came inside the house.

"Did you have a good day at school?" Nya asked.

"Yeah, like always," Lily said while walking into the kitchen.

"Hey lily," Rex said as he was reading the news paper.

"Hey Rexy," She said with a giggle. He looked up an gave her a glare.

"I told you not to call me that," He said looking back at the paper. Rex became formal now, he wasn't a criminal anymore. He didn't really care what he was, just as long he had a family he was happy. For the twins though, they had no idea that Rex and Jay were criminals. They also didn't know about the ninja, the knew nothing. Everyone was told to keep their mouths shut by Nya. For these past 16 years there was no danger to fight.

"Rex keep an eye on the two, Nya and I are going shopping," Jay said as he grabbed his coat and keys. Then Nya and him left. Rex pulled out his phone and called someone.

"Hello?" Kai asked.

"Hey it's me Rex, nows the time to come over. Tell everyone else to come too." Rex said while hanging up.

"What was that about," Mike asked while sitting down at the table.

Rex sighed and put the paper down," Your parents fight...a lot," He said.

"What...they never do," Lily said confused.

"Your parents fight while your at school, you two have no idea who you are." Rex said, looking down.

"What do you mean that we don't know who we are?" Mike asked.

"Look, you also don't know me or your parents," Rex looked back up," I called everyone about a week ago, were gonna have a talk with your parents,"

"What about us?" Lily said.

"You can't be in this conversation, your parents will tell you everything. I swear," Rex said with another sigh.

At the store...

"Nya," Jay said as they entered.

"Yes Jay." Nya responded.

"I know you don't want them to know, but I think it's time. If we don't tell them Wu will eventually." Jay said. Nya shot a glare at him.

"No, were not telling them," She said in a very irritated voice. Jay sighed and looked down while walking.

At the house...

Around 15 minutes afte Rex called Kai everyone arrived. Rex went to the door, he opened it. He was a little surprised that they all even came. Cole was married to a woman named Heather. They had a son named Rick, he was 16. Lloyd was married to a woman named Emma, and had a son named Lane, who's 15 and a girl named Rose who's 14. Kai and Skylar had twins a boy and girl. Kate and Kane, they are 15. Zane and Cyrus had rebuilt Pixal, and they built Zane a son named Jason, 15. Wu and Misako also came.

"Alright kids up stairs ya go," Cole said while entering the kitchen. They all frowned, Rex looked at Mike and Lily.

He sighed," Sorry, but that means you too," They both sighed and went up stairs. Everyone sat at the table with curiosity.

"So what's this about?" Lloyd asked.

"Okay, well Kai is the only one that knows. Jay and Nya have been fighting while Mike and Lily are at school." Rex said.

"About what?" Cole asked.

"About telling the twins, anyone of our kids that they have powers." Kai said with a small sigh.

"I've been telling Nya that they need to know, but she refuses." Rex said.

In the car...

After shopping, they drove home in silence.

"Plz Nya," Jay finally said as they parked in the drive way. Nya ignored him and popped the trunk. Jay and her got out and grabbed a few bags.

"Nya they need to know," Jay said as the got to the door. She continued to the open they door, she entered the house. Jay stepped in and grabbed her arm. They both dropped the bags.

"Nya! Just answer me," He said. Everyone in the kitchen were startled by the sudden voice. The kitchen was 2 rooms away from the door, so they couldn't see them. They just listened.

"They're home," Mike whispered to everyone as they snuck near the stairs. They could see a glimpse of Jay and Nya.

"Nya, why can't we tell them," Jay asked as he starred into her eyes.

"Because," Nya said while jerking away from him. Jay was starting to get irritated.

"Because why!" He yelled.

" Just because!" She yelled back. Everyone was temped to go watch them, but it would be better for them to just stay out of it. Nya started to walk away, but Jay grabbed her and brought he back.

"Nya just tell me why!" He yelled even louder, Nya starred into his eyes. They were starting to glow, she was horrifed. That hasn't happened in forever.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT THEM TO KNOW THAT YOU AND REX ARE CRIMINALS, IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT THEN LEAVE!" Nya yelled at the top of her lungs, she immediatly covered he mouth. She didn't mean to yell that, but Jay's eyes stopped glowing. Nya knew that she had hurt him by the way his eyes looked. It hurt Jay badly, it wasn't his fault that he was a criminal.

"Fine," Jay whispered as he went out the door and slammed it. That got everyones attention. Nya sat back against the wall and started to cry. Kai and everyone else from the kitchen ran to her. They saw Nya crying with her head buried in her hands.

"Nya," Kai said while crouching down next to her. Mike and everyone else darted down the stairs.

"Mom? What's going on?" Mike asked confused.

"Nya, you need to tell them," Wu said.

"I..know...but," Nya said while crying.

"But what?" Kai asked.

"His e-eyes were starting to glow," Nya said. Kai stood up instantly, then ran out the door. Rex, Cole, Lloyd, and Zane did the same.

"What th-. What just happened?" Mike said standing there confused.

"Later we will tell, but not now," Wu said while walking to the living room. Everyone followed except for Nya, she stood up and darted out the door.

"Nya!" Wu yelled. No one went after her, not because they didn't want to, but because Wu said no. Nya wanted to find Jay, she ran as fast as she could she knew where he would be. Kai and the others were running in the opposite direction. The searched for about 1 hour, but they couldn't find him so they decided to go back to the house. Nya finally arrived at the ally where she found Jay before.

"Jay, are you here?" She asked softly as she walked into it.

"No he's not, but I am," A voice spoke behind Nya, she spun around.

"Pythor!" She hissed.

"Ohh, what a lovely meet and greet," He said as more snakes appeared. Nya tried to use her power, but since she hasn't used it in 16 years she couldn't get it to work. The snakes grabbed Nya and tied her up.

"AHHHH!" She yelled. Jay was coming out of a bar next to the ally when she screamed. Startled he ran around the corner.

"NYA!" He yelled. He gave Pythor a death glare, Pythor pulled out a blade and charged at Jay. He threw a swing at Jay, but it missed him. Well it missed Jay's skin, but it cut his shirt all the way down to the bottom.

"Hey!" Jay yelled as he threw his shirt aside. He threw several punches at Pythor, 4 hit him.

"Just give up already!"Pythor yelled as he knocked Jay to te ground. He put the sword to Jay's throat, but Jay kicked Pythor in the gut and kicked the blade away. He turned and started home. Two snakes started after him, but Pythor told them to stay back and let him leave. Jay ran as fast as he could. He looked back making sure that he wasn't being followed, but eventually ran right into a man. They both fell down.

"H-JAY!" Lloyd yelled. Jay got up with tears running down his face.

"Jay what's wrong?" Kai asked as he helped both his friends up.

"Pythor, he got Nya." Jay said.

"How? She's the water ninja. How could Pythor get her?" Rex asked.

"I-I don't know. We need to head to the monastary." Jay said as he started to run again.

"What? Why?" Zane asked as he and the others followed. They didn't get a response, he just kept running till they got to the house.

10 minutes later...

"Sensei!" Jay said as he flew the door open. Wu stood up startled, he walked to Jay.

"Jay..Wheres Nya?" Wu said as he looked around the group.

"Pythor got her." Jay said while holding back the urge to punch a wall.

" Who's Pythor." Mike, Lane, Rich and Kane asked in unison. Jay was still trying to catch his breath, until he noticed Mike walked towards him.

"Dad... What happened to your stomach?" Mike asked pointing to Jay's scars. Everyone looked towards Jay's stomach and chest.

"Son, I'm sure you heard your mother. I'm a criminal, but these scars came from battle. They are stab wounds, yes I'm a criminal. It's not my fault, Pythor made me a criminal. Mike I'm an elemental master. Lloyd, Cole, Zane, Kai, Skylar, and your mother are also elemental masters. We are ninja, through your whole life your mother wanted to keep it a secret from you. Lloyd also has scars, but now it's your turn. You are decendents of elemental masters, sadly I won't be anymore." Jay finished.

"Not technically Jay, you could still harness your power. They just need to unlock theirs." Wu said while looking over at Mike. He had wide eyes, he didn't know what he was just told.

"You told me that the ninja and elemetal masters were a myth," Mike stated.

"Yes I know, but know you know." Jay said.

"What are the powers that you hold then?" Mike asked.

"Lloyd holds the powers of energy, Cole the master of earth, Kai master of fire, Zane master of ice, Jay master of lightning, Nya master of water, and Skylar master of amber or obsorbsion." Wu said while heading out the door.

"Prove it then," Mike said while looking at his father. Jay nodded then concentrated, but it didn't work.

"Uhhhh, Sensei," Jay said.

"It is because you haven't used your powers in a long time," Wu said." To the Bounty, and from there we will go to the monastary."

"Dad, I don' believe you," Mike said as he followed the old man. Jay sighed and then followed along with everyone else. They arrived at the Bounty around 15 minutes later.

"The Bounty!" Lane yelled as he took off towards it.

"I thought this was fake, I read about it before, I just never believe it," Lane said.

"Nope the Bounty's real son," Lloyd said. Everyone went to the bridge and Cole started up the Bounty and headed to the monastary.

 **Hey guys I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it...Much love...stay tuned for more**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome back my friends...hope you all enjoy...I don't own Ninjago**

 **Jay's POV**

We finally arrived at the monastary around 5pm. When I got off of the Bounty I just stared at the monastary, Zane did too. I was gonna cry from all of the memories, we were no longer teens. We were adults, and it is time for the next generation of ninja. It breaks my heart to not be able to be a ninja again, well I'm sure I still can be a ninja. It's just that we won't be the main heros of the day.

"Zane, Jay lets go," Kai said as he walked past us. I blinked like crazy just trying to come out of my memories and thoughts. We walked in and into the dojo.

"Sit my students," Wu said, he wasn't talking to us. He was tallking to our children, but they thought he was talking to us. Wu glared at Mike and the others.

"Oh, uh were you talki-" Mike was hit in the back by Wu's staff.

"Sit!" Wu commanded.

"OW!" Mike yelled as he sat down. Everyone else did so, Lloyd, Cole, Zane, Skylar, Kai, and I stood infront of our children facing them. Wu handed us a key, they were to a glass containers behind us. They had our original ninja suits in it, along with Skylar's and Nya's that were custom made. Wu they started to look over the kids, he was studying them. He was going to choose who had what power. Well in their family, he started with Lloyd. He looked into Lane's eyes, and walked around him. Then he did the same to Rose.

"Lane master of energy," He said. Then moved on to Cole, he didn't even have to debate Cole's power. Cole only had one kid.

"Rick, master of earth," He said moving to Zane. The same was for Zane as well.

"Jason, master of ice," He moved to Kai and Skylar. After about 10 minutes he finally said something.

"Kane master of fire, and Kate master of amber," Wu said.

"Yes!" Kai said with excitement. Wu rolled his eyes and moved to me. Mike was nervous, Lily too.

"Mike master of lightning, and Lily master of water," Wu said.

"Wow gender is specific with powers," Cole said with a smirk. We then gave them their key and they got up to unlock the cases. Pixal, Heather, Emma, and Rose all left the dojo so we could have some training space.

"Uh, are we supposed to put these on?" Lane asked.

"Yes," I said. They all went into separate rooms to change. When they finally were done Wu gave Lloyd, Cole, Skylar, Kai and I a suit to wear.

" Let's do this the easy way," Cole said with a huge smile.

"Easy way? How can you make getting dressed easy?" Kane said. We all smiled, but Skylar went into a separated room to change since she can't do spinjitzu.

"NINJAGO!" We all yelled as we went into our colorful tornados.

"WHOA!" Rick shouted. We had ninja suits on, but they were more like sensei suits.

"My suit is a little baggy," Mike said while tugging on his suit.

"Don't worry, you'll grow into it," I said.

"Ninja, since you haven't used you powers in a long time you will need to unlock them again," Wu said. We went outside for saftey reasons. Everyone sat down, and us ninja concentrated as we meditated. Cole was first, he sat there and thought deep into th ground. Thats what sensei had told him to do.

"EARTH!" He yelled as he brought up a giant stone pillar, with a grin.

"ICE!" Zane yelled as he formed his ice dragon.

"ENERGY!" Lloyd yelled while forming an energy ball in his hands.

"FIRE!" Kai yelled as his whole body lit on fire.

"AMBER!" Skylar yelled as she also formed her dragon. Then it was my turn, I concentrated and got deep in thought. I got up and opened my eyes unable to control myself.

 **No Ones POV**

Jay got up and headed towards mike. Rex got alert and stared at Jay's eyes as he walked towards his son.

"JAY DON'T!" Rex yelled as he ran at Jay. He slammed right into him, making Jay fall to the ground. Jay got back up and charged at Rex.

"Jay snap out of it!" Rex yelled. Jay tackled Rex to the ground and hit him with several punches. Finally Cole managed to get Jay off of Rex, but Jay got free from Cole. Lloyd, Kai, Zane, and Skylar came by Cole's side. Rex got up and joined them.

"Get back everyone," Wu said as he joined them. The young ninja obayed and went behind them.

"Jay snap out of it!" Rex yelled once more. Jay smiled and his body started to glow, POOF! He summoned his samurai.

"WOA! Woa woa woa! Jay come on don't do this. Your wife and children need you." Kai yelled.

"Dad come on stop!" Mike yelled as he pushed through Rex and Kai.

"Mike! Get back," Wu yelled but he ignored him. Jay smiled and shot a lighting bolt at his son, luckily Lloyd's energy ball absorbed it.

"JAY! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW, OR ELSE YOU WILL NEVER SEE NYA AGAIN!" Kai yelled. That got Jay's attention, Jay poofed away his samurai. He turned and ran into the forest. Cole started after him, but Wu stopped him.

"Sensei! Why did you stop me?" Cole asked with anger.

"Because you have more important matters to attend to," He said as he pointed to the teens. Cole sighed and headed back into the dojo, everyone else followed. When they got into the dojo they sat down.

"Uh can anyone tell me why my father did that?" Mike asked as he sat down.

Kai sat down and sighed," It all started when..."

 **HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS AS MUCH AS I LOVED WRITING IT...sorry for a short chapter...review for more...much love 3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome back my awesome veiwers, I started a new book called Jays New life...it's not realated to this book...Hope you all enjoy.**

 **No Ones POV**

Mike was very angry after Kai told him the story. He punched the wall in anger.

"Why didn't anyone tell us!" He shouted.

"It was for your own good!"Kai yelled back at him. The Mike had a small vision appear in his head. He pushed himself up against the wall, and looked into the deep dark void of his vision. He saw a white snake, and a hooded figure. He knew that it was his father, and then he saw his mother chained against a wall. He felt his hands tingle, and then fet a shock. He blinked several times and was back in the dojo.

"What's wrong?" Wu asked as he walked to the young teen.

"I-I saw mom, and dad...I-I saw a white snake...Pythor.." Mike didn't say a thing, he just zoomed out of the monastary. Lloyd, Cole, Zane, Kai, Wu, and the young teenage ninja' followed. They ran for several miles, until Mike finally stopped in an ally. He was huffing and puffing.

"MIKE! Don't...do...that ever...again," Kai said angrily in between pants.

"Shush!" Mike said as he tried to lift the manhole cover.

"Here," Cole said while walking to him and lifted it up, so everyone could enter. Cole jumped in and pulled the cover back over the hole. Then once again Mike took off running, everyone followed with anger. After several minutes of running Mike finally stopped at a small entry way.

"What d-" Mike cut Kai off with a loud shush, but it was too loud.

"Who's there?" Pythor commanded as he looked in their direction. Mike glared at Kai.

"What you were the loud one" Kai whispered. Mike shook his head and walked out so Pythor could see him, the others followed. Pythor was sitting in a throne above a pit full of lava.

"Pythor it's 14 against 1, so I suggest you back down!" Lloyd shouted.

Pythor smiled and laughed,"Acually it's 14 against 2." Jay stepped forward and pulled his hood down, his eyes were glowing.

"Also your poor teens haven't even learned how to us their powers so that makes it 7 against 2." Pythor said.

"Doesn't matter your still out numbered," Kai said.

"Oh I'm sorry lets even this then," He said with a grin. Everyone shared confused looks with eachother. They looked back at Pythor who seemed to be concentrating.

"W-," Kai dropped to the ground grabbing his head in agony, Cole soon followed.

"NOOOOO!" Kai yelled.

"DAD! What's wrong?" Kane asked in fear. He got no answer, but then Cole and Kai got up and walked to Pythor's side.

"Oh come on, why does this have to happen again?" Lloyd asked annoyed.

"I don't know guess the writer ran out of ideas," Zane said.(Lol sorry :D) Cole's and Kai's eyes were now glowing.

"Pythor stop this madness now, or forever rest in peace!" Wu yelled.

"NEVER!" Pythor spat at Wu. Kai stepped forward and his whole body lit on fire.

"Now you can all suffer," Pythor said while backing up, Cole and Jay stepped forward. Nya started to wake and saw the horrible sight.

"JAY!" She yelled as she tried to break the chains. Jay turned and started towards her. Lloyd was the first to reach, he ran in front of Jay.

"You'll have to go through me Jay. This isn't you." Lloyd said. Jay tried to push towards him, but was pushed back. Then all hell broke loose. Jay charged with all his might at Lloyd. Cole Charged at Zane, and Kai at Wu. Misako slipped past everyone and headed towards Nya. The young teens and Skylar followed.

"Here," Skylar said. She grabbed the chains, but Misako stopped her.

"You may be able to use Cole's power, but I think Rick should do this," Misako said as Skylar nodded and Rick stepped forward.

"But I don't know what I'm doing," He complained.

"Think deep in the earth, Rick you can do this," Misako said. Rick nodded and grabbed the chains. He closed his eyes and thought in the earth. He suddenly gripped the chains and rippd them off of Nya's hands.

"Mom!" Lily shouted as she ran to her mother and gave her a big hug. Nya hugged back and then stood up.

"Lily go with the flow," Nya said as she charged in to help the others. Lily was confused, along with everyone else.

"What?" Lily asked and turned to Misako.

"Go with the flow Lily. Kane think fire, burning, and flames. Kate think of obsorbing things like a sponge. Jason think cold, freezing, and frost. Lane think of power and engery. Mike think storms." Misako said then she ran where Pythor was watchin the fight, Skylar followed.

"WHAT?!"Lane yelled.

"Guy's just close your eyes and concentrate," Rick said since he found the start of is power. They all nodded and closed their eyes. Over in the fight Nya started to help Lloyd.

"Jay, this isn't you. Please stop," Nya pleaded, but Jay didn't care. Well everyone knew that he did, he just couldn't control his body. Kai and Wu were fighting like no tommorrow. Cole and Zane were doing the same. Zane knew that he didn't stand a chance against Cole, but head had to keep fighting. Cole knocked Zane into a wall and pinned him against it. Rick looked over and saw Zane pinned.

"Guys you can do it," He said before he headed over to Zane. The others didn't bother to stop him, they were busy concentrating.

"Give Up!" Cole said in a raspy voice.

"Never! A ninja never quits!" Zane yelled as he kicked Cole away. Cole came back at him and sung his fists. Zane closed his eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came. He opened his eyes and saw Rick holding his fathers hands back. Zane stood up and knocked Cole down.

"Good job Rick,"Zane said as he charged at Cole. Rick smiled then joined him. Everyone was in deep concentration while battling until they all stopped due to a bright light.

"ENERGY..ICE..FIRE..WATER..LIGHTING..AMBER," Lily, Mike, Lane, Jason, Kate, and Kane yelled. Rick smiled and charged at his father, he hit him right in the gut.

"EARTH," Rick yelled as his father flew across the room and hit the wall. The young teens charged into battle, knowing that they would win. Misako and Skylar easily cornered Pythor. He was cornered, between them and a pit of lava.

"You cowards," He hissed.

"No you're the coward," Skylar said before pushing him into the lava pit. Jay suddenly stopped, but Nya thrusted him against the wall.

"AGHHH!" He yelled in pain. Nya brought him up and prepared for a punch, but Jay grabbed her hand and pushed it down. She looked at him in his eyes, they were no longer glowing. Tears came to her eyes, she threw her arms around his neck and cried.

"I'm sorry for yelleing at you," She said as she hugged him. He hugged her back and gave her a kiss.

"YUCK!" Mike yelled and turned away.

"Grow up," Lily said with a grin. Rick and Zan ran to Cole.

"Dad..I'm sorry," Rick said.

"Hehe, no sweat...you did good son," Cole responded. Everyone looked around and saw Kai with Wu.

"Ugh, my head," Kai sighed.

"Can we just go back to the monastary?" Cole said while rubbing his stomach. Everyone agreed and left on their way to the monastary, knowing that Jay, Cole, and Kai would no longer be controlled by Pythor. Plus they had a new generation of ninja to train.

 **HEY GUYS, sorry for the cheesy ending...this acually might be the end of the entire book, let me know if I should continue with it...Much LOVE 3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, sorry for wait, I was busy typing my new story Jay's new life, I deleted the story because I'm re uploading it. It will be completely edited. Credits to Loki God of Evil..I don't own ninjago**

 **Jay's Pov**

It's been over a year since the whole incident with Pythor. I have to admit that I felt bad for Pythor, because he was pushed into a pit of lava. I would never want to die like that, but anyway today was gonna be emotional for everyone. Wu had recently passed and his funeral was today.

Lloyd now is pretty much the leader and teacher of us all now. He is a sensei, well is a sensei in training. The rest of us are also becoming sensei's, it was Wu's last words that he said. We are his students and we will live out his wish.

It was around noon, and we all had arrived early to the funeral at the cemetery. After awhile of everyone just standing there in silence, more people came. The elemental masters, my parents, Cole's dad, Borg, Ronin, Dareth, Rex and lots of other random people. Also believe it or not, Skales and is family came. He told us that he was sorry for our loss.

I don't think that our children realise how much this means to us and how it will affect us. They knew Wu as an old man, but they recently found out he was a son of the first spinjitzu master. I don't know if any of us can stand this, especially Lloyd.

Lloyd now had the responsibility of what Wu did, he was now our master and a sensei. I turned and looked at Lloyd, he was looking at a picture of his family. Wu was in it, it was sad to see that his only blood family left was his mother.

"You okay?" I asked. He looked up, his eyes were full of tears, but none fell.

"Y-yeah….." I knew he wasn't. I turned my attention back to the coffin, were Wu lay.

"We all gather he to honor a very important and brave man Sensei Wu." Borg began.

"He was more than a friend to some of us. He was a stranger to others, but to me and the fellow ninja, he was a god. He helped them through tough times and with their destinies. Each of the ninja may speak now." Borg moved into the crowd, and we just stood there waiting to see who went first. No one moved, so I was the first.

I went to the coffin and turned to everyone."I am Jay Walker, master of lightning. I would not be here standing before you all today if it wasn't for Wu….." My mind went blank.

Then Lloyd started towards me," Wu was a great man, but to me he was my uncle. He brought my family together…He taught me how to be a good man, along with my fellow ninja friends."

"He gave us courage," Kai said as he joined.

"Bravery," Cole headed to us.

"Skill," Zane also joined, and Nya was the last.

"Most importantly he taught us that ninja never quit, and we're not gonna let his death stop us." Nya said as he stood next to me. Misako joined us, along with Rex.

I turned towards his coffin and kneeled down.

"You have our honor, Master Wu," I said as I bowed my head. I heard shuffling behind me, when I looked back everyone else was on a knee and bowing their head. The sight brought tears to my eyes.

"Lloyd, you have my honor," I said as I stood up after several minutes in silence. He smiled and turned to the coffin. Us five lifted the coffin up and lowered it into the hole. Nya placed a spinjitzu flag on the coffin, then we all grabbed shovels.

"Here we go," I whispered to myself as we started to put dirt on the coffin.

We finished burying it, and I looked at Lloyd.

"Lloyd?" I said, but he fell to the ground and started to cry into his arms.

"D-Don't worry Lloyd e-everything will be fine," I said as we all went to him and helped him back up. Everyone else started to tear up, Nya started to cry along with Misako. Cole, Kai, and Zane were all tearing up.

I did see tears fall down their faces a couple of times. We all piled into cars and drove back to our house.

Our new ninja sit in the living room, while we are in the kitchen next the the living room. We sat in awkward silence.

Lloyd was slumped in his chair asleep, Cole had his feet propped up on the table staring at his feet, Kai was next to his sister staring at a picture, Zane was fidgeting with his falcon, Nya was also staring at the picture, Rex was staring at the floor, and I was just sitting observing everyone.

I couldn't stand to watch my family and friends be like this so I debated with myself. I was thinking of leaving or just staying.

Finally I stood up, which got everyone's attention. I turned and went to upstairs to change. I slipped on a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt, then went back downstairs.

"Where are you going?" I heard a voice say, but it wasn't anyone's from the kitchen. Everyone turned to see Mike. I froze, I don't know why, but I just did.

"Uh, I'm going out," I finally said.

"Jay going out just to get this off your mind, won't help this anything," Lloyd said as he slowly woke.

"Actually there is a 90% chance that it could, such as going to a bar," Zane exclaimed, Lloyd glared at him. Nya shot her head up and stared at me.

"What?" I finally asked.

"You're not going out." I just stared at her. Yes I love Nya, but since when did she have rights to boss me around?

"Why?"

"Because." I remembered what happened last time I tried asking why, so I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Please," I laid my chin on her shoulder.

"Fine," She gave in, I kissed her on the cheek, then left.

I just went on a small walk, I walked nearly 5 miles. I had to get the memories off my mind, and it worked. The only thing I focused on was getting home. It was more tiring than anything I've ever done, but I eventually made it back. Everyone left, It was almost midnight Rex was passed out on the couch even though he has his room in the basement.

I walked upstairs and checked on Lily and Mike. They had separate rooms, and they were sleeping soundly. I went to my room, Nya was sleeping. I slipped into my sweat pants and laid right next to her, then I passed out.

After that night I had a bad habit of going on walks every night. Those walks soon turned into going to the bar, I only had 1 or 2 beers, but then it became 7. Those nights I remember walking home and Nya would silently yell at me as I got into bed. The fighting was bad, but believe me I wanted to stop going to the bar, but I couldn't break the habit.

One specific night was horrible, I was walking back home. I went home early because Nya and I had a meeting or something the next day. I was drunk, not gonna lie. I tripped several times over nothing. When I finally arrived home I reached in my pocket and finally found my key. I had troubles for a little bit trying to get the key into the lock, but ya know, I did eventually.

I opened the door, and saw a figure. Arms crossed with their foot tapping on the ground. Nya.

 **Somebody's in trouble...Hope you all enjoyed sorry for the delay of the series...Much love**


	17. Broken Hearted

**Hello chapter 17 is up :D... Enjoy...I don't own ninjago...**

 **No One's POV**

Jay just stood there, frozen like Zane froze him. Nya had a mean glare on her face, it was 10.

"Uh," That's what Jay could only say, he was to busy trying to focus.

"Jay, I'm tired of this."

"Of w-wut?" Jay asked as he leaned on the door frame, nearly falling to the ground.

"Of you! I'm tired of baby sitting you, you need to stop drinking!" She whisper yelled.

"O-Okay..." Nya rolled her eyes and walked to the stairs. Jay just stayed there, he knew she was right. He couldn't give up the habit, he has tried several other times, but has failed. After a minute standing there, he finally shut the door and headed upstairs. He was halfway up the stairs when he noticed a figure at the top.

"Oh and one more thing, you're sleeping on the couch," Nya said as she threw a pillow and blanket at him. It nearly made him fall, but he caught himself. He looked towards Nya's dirrection, but she left to her room. Jay obayed her and dragged the blanket to the couch. He laid there thinking of what the meeting was about tommorrow.

Morning

Jay was wakened by an object smashing into his face, but luckily it was only a pillow.

"Jay come on! It's two o'clock!" Rex shouted. Jay's eyes fluttered open and he looked around.

"Owww," He said as he grabbed his forehead.

"Hehe, it's only a pillow. The kids are at school, it's almost time for the meeting."

"My head hurts from last night, but where's Nya?"

"She left already, and wanted me to wake you up. What happened last night?"

"Doesn't matter right now, go start the car." Rex nodded and ran out the door, Jay got up and pulled the pillow and blanket upstairs. He put on blue jeans and a nice shirt, then headed down to the car.

"Ready to go?" Rex asked as Jay go into the passengers seat.

"Duh," Jay said with a grin, then he noticed how much Rex had changed. Rex always wore nice clothes, and never really showed the bad side of himself. Of course for Jay he was the same, but he kept his mowhawk because he and Nya liked it. It was a little shorter now. They drove for 30 mintues until they finally made it. Deep in thought Jay didn't realize that they made it to the office building.

"Jay!" Rex shouted, Jay shook his head and headed into the building. Rex came with.

They approached the desk and Jay spoke," I'm here for a meeting with Mr. Greyer."

"Name please," The woman asked.

"Jay Walker."

"Okay, 8th floor office 392, your friend has to stay in the waiting room." Jay nodded and made his way to the elevator. Rex frowned, _why do they have a waiting room_ he thought.

Jay stood in the elevator wondering what the meeting was about. Oh and Mr. Greyer was their lawyer. He pulled out his phone and played flappy bird until he got to the floor.

"DAMN!" Jay yelled as he go to level 78, but it was time to go anyway. He walked down the hall until he found room 392, on the door it read _Mr. Greyer._ Jay raised his hand to knock, but hesitated. He thought for a minute, but then shrugged it off. He knocked and heard someone from the other side.

"Come in,"

Jay walked in and saw Nya sitting in a chair at their lawyer's desk. Nya didn't even look back to see Jay. Greyer walked up to Jay and hand him a paper and pen.

"Lets make this easy, sign here." Greyer said. Jay stared at he paper, then he just shrugged and took the pen to sign his name.

"Thank you, now please sit down," Greyer said while he gestured to the empty seat to Nya. He walked over and sat down, and looked towards Nya. He just realized that she was crying, he shot his head back in Greyers direction.

"What's wrong? What papers did I sign?" Asked as he slowly put his arm around Nya, trying to comfort her.

Greyer sighed and sat down at his desk," Jay I'm sorry, but you signed _divorce papers_."

Jay's jaw instantly dropped, he heard Nya start to cry a little more. He took he arm away and positioned himself so he faced Nya. He had tears rolling down his face, was more heart broken than when he thought the tiger widow venom killed Nya.

"W-Why?" He managed to croak.

"I-I'm sorry Jay, I just can't." Nya said as she faced him.

"Can't what?" Nya stared into his eyes, she knew she made a mistake. She just couldn't stand all of the fighting at night when Jay returned from the bar.

"Jay, all we do when you return from the bar at night is fight. I can't take that pain anymore." She looked down.

"Sorry to interupt, but we need to see who will get custody of the teens," Greyer said.

"I will," Nya said as she turned from Jay, but he continued to look at her.

"Alright, Jay will get to see his children at least 3 days a week." Greyer said as he wrote it down. Jay finally looked away and slumped in his chair, trying to figure out what just happened. After several minutes Greyer printed two sets of paper work.

"Here you each get one, this is confirmation that you are officially divorced. You both are now officially divorced," He said as he handed a packet to both Nya and Jay.

"Can we leave now," Jay mumbled.

"Yes," Greyer said as he sat back down. Jay got up, shoved one hand into his pocket and then headed out the door. Nya watched him leave, she couldn't believe what she just did. Jay walked down the hall and to the elevator. He pressed the button and let the elevator guide him. He got really mad so he slammed his fists on the wall of the elevator.

"DAMM IT! WHY!" He said as he slowly fell to the ground and leaned his back on the elevator wall. He brought his knees up for his arms to settle on and he let it all out. Constant crying, just like way before they moved out of the Bounty. When they fought the Overlord the second time, because he thought Nya never liked him, and that she liked Cole over him.

Jay remembered cutting himself, Kai caught him once and threated to tell everyone. Jay listened to Kai and never did it again. As Jay sat their crying he felt the elevator stop, the door opened and he looked up. The elevator infront of him opened as well. Nya was standing there staring at Jay, she broke his heart badly. Jay immediately got up and wiped the tears from his face, he went to the waiting room to get Rex.

Nya walked out of the elevator in tears and went to her car. Jay finally got the waiting room and went up to Rex, who was reading a book.

"Let's go," Jay croaked. Rex looked up with a smile, but it quickly went away. Jay's eyes were now puffy and red.

"What happened?" He asked as he got up and followed Jay. Jay didn't answer he just headed towards the car. He opened the passenger side door, then when he got in and slammed it shut hard. Rex got into the driver's seat.

"Jay tell me wh-" Jay shoved the packet to him, Rex read it.

"Jay..." Rex said as he gave the packet back. Jay ignored, Rex turned the car on and drove back to the house. It was 3:15 the kids were home, but not Nya.

"Hey da-" Jay pushed passed Mike and headed upstairs.

"Uh, Rex what wrong with my dad?" Mike asked, Lily came in and asked the same question. Rex just sat down and stared at the floor.

"Rex?" Lily asked. Jay packed up his clothes, he didn't have many. He packed some pictures and other stuff like his tooth brush. He went back down stairs, and sat on the couch. His bag was big, but it wasn't like a car trunk. He buried his face in his hands.

"Dad?" Mike asked as he walked up to his dad. He saw a packet next to him and turned his head so he could read it.

"DIVORCE PAPERS!" He yelled.

"What?" Lily asked as she walked over to Mike. Jay looked up and stared at his beautiful children, his eyes were puffy and red. Thy never saw their father cry, but they didn't want to.

"Yes, you mother and I got a divorce today," Jay said with tears coming down his face. Lily had tears running down her face, but Mike refused to let it happen. He held in the tears, but a couple managed to escape.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"I'll let your mother explain," Jay said as he got up and grabbed his bag. He walked over to Rex who was still staring at the floor.

"Keys," Jay said. Rex's head shot up and stared at Jay.

"Jay, you don't have to leave, " Rex said as he stood up.

"Keys," Jay demanded with a shakey voice. Rex sighed and handed the keys over. Jay gave Rex a hug and then turned to his kids. They ran to them like they were still 2. They may be 17, but they love their parents more than anything. They hugged for several minutes and then they heard a door open, they turned to see Nya. Jay lookd at her in the eye.

"Jay...I" Nya tried to finish, but Jay pushed past her and threw his bag in his car. He got in and looked at his house, Rex waved before Jay drove off.

"Where the hell am I supposed to go?" Jay asked himself. Jay's eyes got blurry again, but he wiped them so he could see. He eventually thought of someone that would let him stay.

He finally arrivedat Kai's house, he grabbed his bag then headed for the door. Kai had a very nice house, it was kinda like Jay's, but different. He went up to the door and knocked, he heard shuffling from the other side.

The door opened," Hey uncle Jay," Kane said.

"Hey Kane, are your parents home?" Jay asked.

"Ye-are you okay?" Kane noticed Jay's eyes were puffy and red.

"Yea, are your parents home?" Jay mumbled.

"Yea, but my dads in the shower. I'll get my mom though," Kane walked to the stairs that were visible to Jay.

"MOM JAY'S HERE!" Kane yelled.

"I'm coming!" Skylar said. Kane looked over at Jay and nodded. Then Skylar came down the stairs and headed towards the door.

"Hello Jay, what are ya hear for?" She asked, Jay was looking down.

"Um, can I stay her for a while?" He asked as he looked up.

"Sure, but why?" She asked, but then she noticed his eyes.

"Come in," She said. Jay walked in and sat down in their living room on a recliner. He put his bag next to the chair as Skylar pulled in a stool from the kicthen. She placed it in front of Jay, but a few feet back. She sat down.

"Jay what's wrong?"

"Um, N-" He cut himself off and reached for the packet, and handed it to her. He buried his face in his hands and started to cry. Kate and Kane stood in awkard silience in the doorway.

"Uh, what's wrong with Jay?" Kane asked. Skylar glared at him.

"Go upstairs," She demanded. Kane glared back, but went right upstairs. She turned her head back towards the packet and read it.

"Oh...Jay I'm so sorry, is this because of you going out?" She asked with concern, and she placed the packet on Jay's bag.

"I-I can't live without her," Jay croaked as he sobbed more.

"Hey babe do you know whe-" Kai stopped himself as he entered the doorway of the living room. He had sweat pants on and a towel around his neck.

"Jay?" He asked as he walked to his ninja brother.

"Kai, he and Nya...got a divorce," Skylar said as she looked at her husband." I told him that he could stay here."

"That's fine with me, can you give us some privacy?" Kai asked. Skylar nodded and left the room, and Kai said down on the stool.

"Is this because of you going out at night?" Kai asked in a serious tone.

"Yes, and we fought at night...She said she was tired of it...This is all my fault," Jay croaked.

"Jay listen don't get mad, but Nya told me about this two weeks ago. I've tried my best to make her change her mind, but it didn't work," Jay shot his head up. His face went from mad to a sad helpless look.

"It's fine Kai...I-I just can't live without her." Jay was telling the truth, he would never want to live without his Nya.

"HMmp, well I don't think there is much we can do," Kai said as he stood up.

"You can sleep on the couch, I think you need sleep." Kai said as he patted Jay's back, and handed him a blanket and a pillow. Jay took them and laid down, it was almost 4pm, but Jay didn't care he wanted to sleep. He wanted this to be a dream, Jay eventually passed out in hopes that this would go away.

 **Well what do y'all think? I made myself sad while writing this...Hop you enjoyed :D...Much Love 3**


	18. Reunion

**Hey guys, this chaper might be a little depressing...ENJOY...I don't own ninjago...**

 **Jay's POV**

That next day I woke up depressed, which was no shocker. I lazily got the day started and went to work. Borg asked me what was wrong and I told him. His shocked face hurt me, I couldn't stand to have my friends see me in pain. Through 4 months I was full of pain, I got to see my kids 3 days a week. I haven't seen Nya since I left the house.

Today though was a family reunion. I had barely visited Cole, Lloyd, Zane or even Kai. I had gotten an apartment, it was nice. Rex visited me almost everyday just to make sure I was okay. We were meeting at the Bounty, Misako stayed there and kept it nice and tidy all these years.

I didn't want to go, I was too depressed to see Nya. She was gonna be there I just knew it. Well anyway I was in my room getting ready, but like I said I didn't want to go. I threw on a pair of sweatpants and a tight t-shirt. I slipped in my shiny black boots. He put a pocket knife in his pocket, just in case there was trouble.

I sat on my bed and stared at a box that I had. It had my wedding ring in it, I couldn't just throw it away. It meant too much to me. I took it out of the box and grabbed a small necklace chain. I put it on it, then put it around my neck.

It was loose fitting, which was comfortable. Then I had a thought, I didn't have to go if I did one thing. I walked to the bathroom, I felt tears in my eyes. I looked at myself in the mirror.

My eyes were no longer the awesome electric blue color. They seemed grey and dull, like there was no more hope in living. Well that's what I felt, sadness, hurt, and depression.

I sat down on the edge of my tub and looked down, debating if I wanted to do this or not.

"Aw who cares," I mumbled to myself, then reached for spare razor blade that was for my razor.

I gave a loud sigh. I hesitated a moment before I put the razor blade on my left wrist. I cut 3 lines, being careful not to cut a vein. Although there was some blood, oozing from the cuts.

"Jay! I'm here to pick you up!" It was Rex, I wanted to clean up, but I just froze staring at the cuts.

"Jay?" I heard his voice get closer, then he came around the corner.

"JAY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Rex ran to me and took the blade away. I looked up, I felt the tears. Rex had watery eyes as well, but none fell.

"WHY?! What's wrong with you? Do you want to die?!" Rex grabbed a towel, then some bandages.

"Yes…..I do." I mumbled, as he wiped my wrist.

"WHY!" He yelled.

"YOU KNOW WHY!" I yelled back at him, he wrapped the bandage around my wrist. He stood up and crossed his arms.

"Jay listen, you need to get over it. You and Nya have, or well had a strong bond. Now let's go."

I wiped the tears from my eyes and follow Rex. We left the apartment and headed to the car. We drove 30 minutes to the Bounty.

Everyone seemed to be there except us. Before Rex got out of the car I stopped him.

"Rex….please don't tell anyone," I said sadly.

He looked back at me," Jay...I'm going to tell them…..It has to happen you need help," He got out and headed up the Bounty's ramp. I sighed, but it was a shaky sigh.

I followed, everyone was out on the deck. There was pretty decorations, and stuff. I looked around, and saw my kids.

"JAY!" I turned around and saw Lloyd, and Cole running towards me. They gave me a hug, but I didn't return it.

"How ya been buddy?" Cole asked, but I didn't answer. I walked past him and sat down in the farthest seat from everyone.

"DAD!" I heard my kids, they ran to me and hugged me. I returned the hug, then they went back to chatting with everyone.

I sat slumpped in my chair, watchin everyone chat. I looked down at my bandage, it was sort of visible.

"Hey Jay!" I heard someone say excitedly. I looked up, I saw a happy Zane walking towards me.

"Hey Zane," I mumbled.

"I'm sorry on what happened, I just found out three days ago."

"Don't remind me. Zane not to be rude, but can you leave me alone. I just feel like sitting in my sorrow."

"Sure, and I understand," Zane said as he walked away.

 **No Ones POV**

Jay was silently sitting in his chair, looking down. Little did he know someone kept glancing at him. Everyone was having a good time, except for Jay.

"SPAR SPAR SPAR," Jay looked up.

"Okay, just like old times...Jay! Come spar me," Kai said with a smile. Jay sighed and stood up, he put his hands in his pockets and trudged over to Kai. Kai handed him a sword. Everyone made a big circle around them. Jay did some practice swings and realized that his shirt was holding him back, because it was tight.

He put the sword down and took his shirt off, exsposing his old stab wounds. He took his boots off so he wouldn't trip of the laces.

"Oh you wanna play that way?" Kai said with a smirk, he also took his shirt off with his shoes. They both picked up their swords, they found a comfortable postion to hold it then faced each other.

"No powers," Kai said, Jay nodded.

"GO!" Cole yelled. The ninja charged at one another, meerly dodging the swings. The to went at it for what seemed forever, but Jay eventually knocked Kai to the ground. He fell with a loud _THUMP!_

"GO DAD!" Lily and Mike shouted.

Kai go up and looked at Jay, he noticed something on his wrist. He knew excatly what it was. He quickly dropped his sword and walked over to Jay. He grabbed his right arm and dragged Jay into the bridge. That got everyones attention. Kai shut the door behind them, and stood infront of it so no one could come in.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Kai yelled as he grabbed Jay's left arm. He unwarpped the bandage.

"Last time I caught you do you remember what I threatened to do?" Kai said as he stared at the fresh wounds, and old scars.

"Why does it matter!"

"WHAT DID I SAY LAST TIME!" Jay hung his head.

"You said that you'd tell the others..."

"Yes, and guess what I'm gonna do?" Kai said as he crossed his arms. Jay shot his head back up.

"No! Please Kai, I beg you...Don't tell the others," Jay pleaded.

"It's too la-" There was a knock on the door.

"Uh...Kai is everything okay?" It was Zane. Everyone was gathered at the door, waiting for a response.

"Kai please," Jay whispered, and looked down.

"Stay here," Kai demanded as he opened the door slighty and stepped out.

"Everything is not fine...Jay...needs help," Kai said as he leaned on the door. Jay was listening to everything.

"What do you mean?" Zane asked.

"He's...been cutting himself," Kai said as he looked down.

"WHAT!" Cole, Mike, Lloyd, and Nya yelled in unision.

"Why would he be doing such selfharm to himself?" Zane asked, but Cole nudged him and gave him a dirty glare." Oh." There was silence, Jay's kids were fearful of what their father was trying to do.

"How long has this been happening?" Zane asked.

"He just started again. When we were younger, Jay cut himself because he thought Nya never loved him. He was tired of all of us teasing him," Kai said as he looked back up.

"Jay is suffering from a mental state, for which takes time to cure." Zane stated," He will need to be taken to a mental facility."

Jay freaked when Zane said that. He backed away from the door, he didn't want to go to a mental facility. He looked around the room, but the only way out was throught the door. He went back to the door and got ready to run when they opened it.

"Kai you need to get him out here," Cole said with a shaky voice. Jay was his best friend, he couldn't stand to watch his friend hurt himself. Kai nodded, Cole took out his Vengstone cuffs.

"Why do you have hand cuffs?" Kate asked.

"I'm a cop," Cole said. Kai turned to the door and turned the door nob. He pushed the door open and was quickly punched in the face.

"OWWWW!" Kai yelled as he stumbled back.

"JAY!" Lloyd yelled. Jay charged past everyone, but Lloyd, Mike, and Cole ran after him.

"DAD WAIT!" Mike ran as fast as he could, then Cole had an idea. Cole handed the cuffs to Mike as they ran.

"Catch him!" Cole puffed.

"But.."

"DO IT! IT'S TO HELP HIM!" Cole yelled as he stopped. Mike kept running, he thought lightning. Then he ran like a cheetah, Jay jumped over the railing. He landed on the dock with a roll. He got up and looked back, only to see Mike jumping off and landing on him.

"Dad this is for your own good!" Mike yelled as he cuffed his father. Mike had tears in his eyes, he just wanted his parents back together. None of this would have never happened. Jay tried to get away, but was caught by someone.

"Oh no you don't!" Cole yelled, as he grabbed the ninja. Everyone else made it to where Cole and Mike were. Kai didn't bother yelling at Jay for punching him, he deserved it.

"Jay please, this for your own good," Jay looked up to here a familiar female voice.

"THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU DROVE ME TO THIS!" Jay yelled as he cried. Nya started to sob, she went to Kai and hugged him.

"I...did..this for you..." Nya finished in between sobs.

"BREAKING MY HEART! ARE YOU SERIOUS! I WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD THIS MORNING IF REX DIDN'T ME!" Jay yelled, with a dirty glare to Rex. Rex returned that glare.

"I was saving you!"

"Well you know what...maybe it would have been better if I was gone!" Jay yelled.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Mike yelled at his dad.

Jay calmed himself down," You guys don't know what it's like to loose the one thing you can't live without..."

"I do..." Nya calmed her crying, she walked towards Jay. He moved away from her, he fished his pocket for his knife. He brought it up and flipped the blade out.

"WOA! Jay easy there," Cole said as he tried to grab it away from him.

"Jay what are you doing?" Nya asked in fright. He looked at everyone, his nieces and nephews. He looked at his brother, and then at Nya. Jay's eyes went from dull to their bright electric blue again. He threw the knife down so it stuck in the boards. He looked at Zane.

"Just take me to the metal facility." Zane nodded and everyone headed to the facility to help Jay.

 **HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYEDDDDDDD...Will Nya and Jay get back together? Have a suggestion? review to let me know...or pm me...Much Love 3**


	19. Hurt

**Hey guys hope you all have enjoyed reading this story just as much as I loved writing it...TO THE CHAPTER...I dont own ninjago :D**

 **Jays POV**

We finally arrived at the facility, and I was still pretty mad at them. They could have helped me with my depression, but no I have to go a stupid facility. We got checked in, well I did. They gave a shirt and shoes to put on.

Everyone sat in a waiting room while I was escorted to some room. I sat down in a chair at a stable. I was kinda scared, I didn't know what they were going to do. I sat in silence alone for about 20 minutes.

I heard a knock on the door, then someone came in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Bean." The man said as he sat down in a chair in front of me.

"Uh I'm Jay."

"You might be confused on what I'm doing so I'll explain. I will ask you a series of questions about your depression. The at the end I will see what I can do to help you, ok?"

"Uh sure,"

"First question. What caused you to have depression in the first place?"

"Uh well do you mean when it all started? That was a long time ago." I asked, he got a curious look on his face.

"Oh, well yes. If you had depression before, that also might help."

"Okay well it all started when…." I rambled on and on on how it started. Why I was depressed, I eventually got to why I was depressed now.

"And they reason I am depressed now...is because of a…..divorce…" I said, I had tears in my eyes.

"Aw yes. One of the most common causes, well for adults. I'm sorry for your divorce. May I ask why you are depressed?"

"Uh sure, but I don't like talking about it….."

"Please continue." Bean asked.

"Well it was because of me. If you didn't know our friend Wu passed away around 6 months ago. That made me go out every night, and drink. Nya had gotten enough of it and made me sigh a paper…"

"Go on.."

"I didn't know it was a divorce paper," My voice cracked when I said it.

"Well then….I see know see why you are depressed. One of my suggestions to you will be for you to talk to everyone privately."

"Everyone?" I asked.

"Well your six friends and your kids." Dr. Bean stated.

"Why?"

"Well for them to help you overcome some pain they caused you."

"But my kids haven't caused me pain.." I said confused.

"Just trust me Mr. Walker," Bean stood up and walked out. I don't know how this was going to help. He just asked that one question, and it took 30 minutes. I heard the door open around five minutes after Bean left.

"In here," Bean said as he pointed into the room.

"Hey Jay…." It was Cole.

"Uh hi.."

"Listen Dr. Bean informed us on why you had to talk to us privately. I'm so-"

"No..there's no need to apologize."

"Jay listen, I never really liked Nya, not like you do….When I teased you I didn't think that it hurt you that badly.."

"Then why did you become all defensive about us fighting over Nya. You always told me that she was never mine.

"That was because I heard about the perfect match thing. Jay I'm sorry that I made you cut yourself…..why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell you because you would just think that was a lie. You would tease me about that too." I stood up and leaned against the wall.

"Jay I would never want to hurt you…..You were and still are my best friend…"

I sighed," I forgive you." Cole smiled and gave me a pat on the back.

"Thanks," He said as he left the room. The next people that came in were Zane, Lloyd, and my kids. They came in separately, nothing really was to talk about. That was since they never hurt me like Cole and Kai did. After they came Kai was next.

"Hi..uh Jay," Kai said as he entered the room. I crossed my arms, I had some words for him.

"You backstabbing idiot!" I shouted at him. I wouldn't be in here if he didn't tell the others. Also it was for the fact that he knew about the divorce.

"Jay list-"

"No you listen here, you have been one of the biggest pains in my life! You always yelled at me for dating your sister, and for going on dates with her!"

"Ja-"

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THE DIVORCE AND DIDN'T TELL ME!" I yelled in fury, and I think I startled some people. Rex ran into the room in a hurry.

"What's goi-"

"YOU!" I shouted, Rex looked at me with a confused look.

"What?"

"Did you know about the divorce?" I lowered my voice. Rex shook his head, but I knew he was lying.

"REX! Did you know about the divorce?" I gave him the death glare, he gave in.

"Yes okay...I did, but she told me not to tell you...so I told Kai." Rex bowed his head, he was ashamed. He should be, I could have changed it all.

"Jay listen we di-"

"Just get out," I demanded as I pointed to the door. I went and sat on the chair with my face buried in my hands. I was silently crying, then I heard them leave. I felt like my soul was dying, I thought I had talked to everyone, but I forgot someone.

"Jay?" I heard a soft voice call my name from the doorway. I looked up, I wiped my eyes to clear my vision. It was Nya.

 **No Ones POV**

There was a minute of silence before Nya spoke up.

"Jay...listen I never meant to hurt you," Nya walked towards Jay, she put a hand on his shoulder. Just the slightest touch made Jay have shivers down his spin.

"Did you Nya? Huh?" Jay asked in a serious tone. He stood up and walked away from her. She stared at him and noticed something around his neck. It was Jay's wedding ring on a necklace chain.

"Jay, please you know I would never hurt you. I-I just needed a break from you going out, then coming home and fighting." Nya came closer to him.

"Jay I'm sorry," She started to have tears roll down her soft cheeks. Jay crossed his arms.

"Nya...I don't know, I feel like I have no soul." Jay grabbed one of her hands and cupped it with his own hands.

"I love you, and I will forever. I just need sometime to think if I should move on or stay on the path that I walk." Jay said as he too had more tears form.

"I-I love you too Jay..." Nya said quietly. She tried her best to hold in he cries, but the came out. Jay wrapped his arms around her to comfort her, then he guided her over to one of the chairs. Nya sat down and wiped the tears from her face. Jay grabbed his necklace and wripped it off of his neck. He grabbed Nya's hands and place the necklace in it.

"I love you more than ever, I just need a sign...If I should stay or go." Jay said as he stared into her chocolate brown eyes. She looked back into his electric blue eyes, which seemed to glimmer. There little moment was interupted by a loud _BOOM!_ Jay spun around towards the door, Nya got up after him.

"Nya stay here," Jay whispered as he walked out of the room. Everything was dead silent. Jay slowly and quietly walked around the corners, he got to a point to where he could here faint yelling. He started to walk/run faster. He stopped when he heard another loud boom.

"AGGGHHH!" His heart started to pound, that was Mike's voice.

"MIKE!" Jay yelled louder than a lion roar. He sprinted towards the noise. Jay's yell got Nya's attention, she darted out of the room and headed towards his voice. Jay eventually made it to an open room, he saw a weird army government type people fighting his friends. Cole was knocked out by the blast, and Zane could barely function. Everyone else was fighting.

Jay looked around and saw Mike, he was cuffed and being dragged to a big truck.

"MIKE!" Jay yelled and sprinted once again. He tackled one of the men dragging his on, Mike was barely awake.

"D-dad?" Mike asked. Jay continued to fight the rest of the men that were taking his son. After he was done he went to Mike.

"Mike are you alright," Jay asked, but when he grabbed his sons side he grunted in pain. Jay quickly took his hand away, but he saw blood on his hand.

"No.."Jay whispered. He looked at Mike's side and saw a large piece of glass logded into Mike's side.

"Dad it hurts," Mike grunted.

"DUH!" Lloyd yelled as he knocked a man out that was sneaking up on Jay.

"Jay we ne-" Lloyd was cut off by being knocked out.

"LLOYD!"Jay reached for his friend, but he too was knocked out.

"D-DAD!" Lily yelled. She tried to get to him, but Kai grabbed her.

"No! Everyone this way!" Kai shouted, everyone followed. The sprinted down the hallway that Jay came from, but collided with Nya.

"Wheres Jay? And MY SON?!" Nya said with fear.

"Nya we have to go!" Kai shoved her forward and they ran. They made it to the other side of the building huffing and puffing.

"Is...everyone...here?" Kai said as he panted, hoping that the others had woken up. Pixal looked around, Lloyd, Jay, Mike, Zane, Cole, Kate, and Jason were gone.

"Lloyd, Jay, Mike, Zane, Cole, Kate, and Jason are not here," She said with a shakey voice. Kai's head shot up.

"WHAT! KATE!" Kai was full of rage.

"What are we supposed to do?" Lane asked.

"We could help you..."

 **Hope you all enjoyeeedddddd...I'll take some suggestions if anyone has any...Much Love 3**


	20. Secrets Or Family

**Welcome back...ENJOY...I dont own ninjago :D**

 **No Ones POV**

Everyone turned to see a strange looking military man.

"YOU TOOK OUR FRIENDS. I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Kai yelled and charged at the man, but he was stopped by Rex.

"Easy Kai, if they were here to get us or take our friends they would be attacking," Rex stated, Kai gave a mean glare at him then walked back to where he was standing.

"Can you tell us why the military was attacking us?" Rex asked, he crossed his arms.

"Yes we can, but lets talk later. We must go to the Bounty," The man said as he turned to his truck and waited. Rex shrugged and followed, everyone else followed too. Kai was not happy with this, but he couldn't do anything about it.

They arrived at the Bounty, and everyone gathered on the dock.

"So why were we attacked?" Kai asked in a snotty tone.

"Well, that wasn't the real military. They are the bad men, they betrayed us. We were gonna assist you in fighting the sky pirates, but they attacked us. They are after all of the elemental masters. I'm Agent Al1345P383A." He said.

"Are you a robot?" Lane asked.

"Yes I am," Agent Al1345P383A replied with a smile.

"Lets just call you Alpha," Kai said.

"Alpha..Mhh...I LOVE IT!" Alpha looked at Jay's necklace.

"Why do they want them?" She asked.

"They want to turn them into weapons, to defeat us." Alpha said.

"Well what do we do?" Rex asked.

"We know where this base is, we just are to cautious to lose men,"

"Well lets go get them!" Kai demanded.

"Wait! What would Sensei do...What would Lloyd do?" Nya asked looking to Misako and Lane.

Misako sighed,"I guess we have no choice...We go after them."

"Great! Heather, Emma, Misako, and Rose stay her to keep in contact with us. Everyone else, were going to get some friends back." Rex said excitedly.

"But first lets go back to my base, we have some planning to do," Alpha said as he turned to go to his truck. Rex, Nya, Kane, Kai, Skylar, Lane, Lily, and Rick followed. They all piled into the truck, Alpha took off after they got settled.

 _30 minutes later..._

"Alright, were here," Alpha said as he stopped the truck. Everyone piled out and stared at the giant fortress.

"Wow..." Rex whipsered to himself. They entered the building and Alpha lead them to a room with a big blueprint

"Ok so this is a blueprint of the enemy's base. We don't know where they would take them, but it's gotta be somewhere here." He said as he pointed to a rather big room on the blueprint.

"Ok, so what are we supposed to do?" Kai asked impatiently.

"We charge in with bombs!" Alpha shout with excitement.

"Uhhhhhh, are you sure you're a proffestional?" Rick asked with a grin.

"Yes, so plan or no plan?" Alpha asked.

"Well...we could go in like a sneaky ninja...thats what we are. It would be painless. Less chance of killing anyone or our friends." Nya stated, she thought of Jay dying which gave her chills.

"Ok. It does sound more safe," Alpha said in a sad tone.

 **Jay's POV**

My eyes slowly fluttered open, my head was throbbing. I felt a cold liquid substance roll down the back of my neck. I touched it and looked at my fingers. Blood, it was blood.

"Owwww," I groaned in pain as I touched a small gash in the back of my head. I felt the cold hard floor, I was in a cell. I looked around and saw six other figures in the same cell.

"C-Cole," I croaked as I got up. Cole was sitting in a corner with his head down, but he looked up.

"JAY!" He yelled with excitement. He got up and hugged me, I smiled. I looked around to see who else was here.

Lloyd, Zane, Kate, and Mike were in here too.

"Mike!" I shouted and went to my sons aid. He was asleep, but the glass piece was still lodged in his side.

"Dad?" He groaned as I woke him. I cradled him in my arms, and I softly cried.

"Dad..please stop it hurts," Mike said in a hoarse voice. I nodded and sat him up. Lloyd and everyone else that was in the cell also started to wake.

"Ughhh, oww," Lloyd rubbed his head." Where are we?" He asked.

"Trapped...if that helps," Cole stated, as he sat down on the cold hard floor.

"Or are we?" I said with a smile. I stood up and walked to the cell door, I fidgeted with the lock for a few minutes, but I eventually unlocked it.

"Ok…" Cole said as he got up and walked my way. Everyone else followed, we walked silently. Around every corner there was a camera, so I used my lightning to shut it off. We were all nearly tired, Zane could barely function, Cole was extremely tired, Lloyd's head hurt, my son had a piece of glass in his side, and Kate, well she was fine.

"Maybe we should h-h-h-h-have t-t-taken the other t-t-tunel," Zane stated, his voice was messed up. I remember what happened last time his voice was screwed up. We were getting nowhere, until we came upon a big lighted room.

"Shh," I told the others. It was dead silent.

"WELL WELL WELL…" A bright light flashed on us, and it blinded me.

"Looks like our prisoners escaped. BUT just in time." The raspy voice echoed down the tunnels.

"Want do you want?!" I demanded, covering my faces from the blinding light. He shut the light off, and we got a good look at him. He had cloak over his face, and a long black jacket. Black pants and grey boots.

"Well, simple we want you." He walked down some stairs and started towards me."I'm Agent Thunder, and we will need you. You will be turned into our little weapons." His voice was sweet and kind when he said that. Like he was talking to a baby.

"You're not gonna lay a hand on me or my friends!" Cole said as he stepped in front of me.

"Then you'll go first," Thunder said with a smirk. Five men jumped out and tackled Cole to the ground. I lunged forward to try and get them off of him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" I heard guns getting ready to shoot, I froze.

"You're gonna pay for this," Cole grunted as he was brought up, then dragged to a weird machine.

"Now Jay….Let's talk about this. We took you seven specifically. You've been lied to," Thunder said in a caring voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked moving back to my friends and son.

"Haven't you ever wondered if you've ever been lied too?" Thunder moved closer and circled us.

"No...Well yes I have.." I said bowing my head.

"I have too….." Lloyd said.

"How do you know we've been lied to?" Mike asked.

"Well let me tell you about one that will surely change your mind about me." I looked at him with worry.

"Jay your precious Nya, well she cheated on you…." I my worried face went into a glare.

"No..She would never do that!" I shouted.

"OH REALLY?! How about you ask you friend," Thunder gestured to Cole, that made me believe to.

"Jay don't listen to him!" Cole shouted from the machine.

"No….s-s-she wouldn't." I said.

"Jay believe me one this. I swear my soul that she did," Thunder stopped in front of me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"W-when?" I started to believe him now.

"Remember when you ran off for 2 years…"

"Y-yes" I said quietly.

"Five times, Jay five times," I looked at him straight in the eyes.

"J-Jay I s-sense that he i-isn't lying," Zane managed to say.

"No.." I said to myself. I looked over at Cole, rage filled my heart.

"HOW COULD YOU!" I wanted to charge at him, but he was already hurt enough.

"J-Jay I'm sorry, I should have told you," Cole said. He was hooked up to a machine.

"W-What are you doing?" Cole asked in fear.

"Don't worry about it..backstabber," Thunder said a smirk.

"Oh and Jay that's not all. Nya has been playing the divorce for five years," Thunder gave me a sad look.

"W-WHAT!" I felt tears rushing to my face.

" Jay join me...the rest of you too. I'll tell you the lies and secrets that have been told or hidden from you…" I looked around at my friends.

"Lloyd what would you do?" Mike asked him.

"Uh….I-I say that we join them…." Lloyd bowed his head.

"What! So we're just giving up, just because he told two secrets to Jay?!" Kate exclaimed. Lloyd looked up at her," What choice do we have?"

"Lloyd's r-r-right kate, i-if we try to e-escape we will be shot i-i-i-instantly," Zane stated.

"True," Kate said.

"Good, now come with me," Thunder turned and walked towards Cole. We followed, but I mean if we didn't we would be shot.

"Why am I hooked up to this?" Cole asked as we made our way to the machine.

"This is a truth teller. On the screen is will type all the secrets, weaknesses, and lies you've had told or kept from your friends." Cole's eyes got wide.

"Uh please no," He begged.

"Don't worry, everyone else needs to get strapped in," Thunder said as he gestured to the other spots. We obeyed him and were hooked up to the machine.

"In three...two...one," Thunder said as he pushed a switch down, and then all our secrets were revealed.

If you guys have any ideas on what some secrets that are revealed, go ahead and pm me if you want...hope you enjoyed...Much love 3


	21. Beginning of the End

Hello my friends hope you all have enjoyed this story so far, it will continue only if I have any ideas left :D..I don't own ninjago...

Chapter 21

 **Jay's POV**

My heart wa racing, and I could tell the others were scared like me. There are some secrets I just want to keep safe, but what choice do we have. I have made mistakes in my life and it should never be revealed.

We all stared at the screen, it was loading. I just don't understand why we have to reveal our secrets and stuff. That confuses me.

"Loading finished, first memory," The giant machine said. Thunder said that it was gonna be typed, but he was wrong. It was more of a projection, a video. It was like there was a ghost watching us, or me. One of my secrets was the first, and it was one of the worst ones I've kept. Lloyd also knows about this.

"Okay! Jay one of yours is first!" Thunder said excitedly as he pressed a button to play it.

I was sitting in my room, staring a picture of Nya and I. There were tears rolling down my face, this was because of that stupid perfect match machine. Nya broke up with me, but I knew she didn't want to. Then Kai burst into my room, his eyes filled with rage.

"JAY! WHAT THE HELL! YOU MADE MY SISTER CRY, AND YOU BROKE HER HEART!" Kai moved ran over to me ad grabbed the front of my shirt.

"K-K-Kai please...l-let me explain," Kai didn't listen as usual, he thought I broke up with Nya. He always had a habit with that, and I think he still does.

"NO EXPLAINING! I KNEW I COULDN'T TRUST YOU!" Kai pushed me back against a wall.

"W-WAIT KAI LISTEN!" I pleaded, but once again he didn't listen.

"NO YOU LISTEN! You're nothing, but a worthless piece of shit! You are a goofy dumbass, who makes dumb jokes. You deserve to live the rest of your life alone, with no one by your side to help you! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD, GONE!" Kai grabbed me and threw me into the corner of my bed, I let out a small cry.

"K-Kai wait!" He lunged at me and started throughing punches, and continued to throw me around. It hurt, a lot. I was nearly about to shock the crap out of him, but Lloyd came running in.

"KAI STOP!" He yelled as he grabbed Kai by grabbing him by the waist and tossing him towards the door. He bent down and helpd me up. Lloyd glanced at Kai," GET OUT!" Lloyd was in fury, he never wanted us to hurt each other. Kai puffed and stomped out.

"Jay? You okay?" Lloyd sat me down on my bed and sat next to me. I had some blood coming out of my mouth, but it was numb. I had severval bruises, three were on my face.

"I-I think I have broken ribs," I said clutching my stomach in pain.

"Alright, lets get you to the hospital," Lloyd said as he help me stand up, but I nearly collapsed. My foot was either broke or sprained badly. He put an arm around my waist and I put my arm on his shoulders to help me walk. When we left my dark room, I looked my my _white_ shirt. It had more blood on it than I thought. We walked to the kithen were everyone was including Kai.

Cole was the first to notice.

"What the hell happened!" He said as he jumped up, everyone else turned towards up. Fear on their faces, Nya looked like she was going to cry.

"Um, he was fixing a machine and it did this weird thing. Parts started to fly off and it collapsed on him," Lloyd lied, shockingly they bought it except for Nya and Kai. Then we went off to the hospital, everyone even Kai came.

The screen went black. I saw everyone's eyes on me even Lloyd's.

"Why didn't you tell us!" Cole exclaimed.

"Well maybe because he didn't want you to blow up on Kai, and didn't want Nya to know. Or have you tease him about it," Lloyd said with a glare towards Cole. Cole glared back, but then looked down in defeat. Out of all of us ninjago Lloyd was like the peace keeper.

"Oh that was heart breaking..Now on to the next shall we," Thunder said with a smirk. Cole's was next, but he was just eating cake at night. We went throuh many secrets, none shocked me. The teens didn't really have shocking secrets, but neither did anyone else. Only me, I had the worst ones. I couldn't stand watching them, so I looked down through the rest of mine. Well Lloyd was yelled at several times by Kai, also hit.

"Well those were sad. Now lets make an agreement." Thunder said as he leaned against a pole. Well all just looked at him, we went from sad and depressing secrets to an agreement, WTF.

"What kinda of agreement?" Lloyd asked as Thunder's men unhooked us from the machine.

"An ally agreement."

Lloyd thought for a few minutes," What will we do if we ally you, and against what?"

"Help attack, ya know that stuff and against the rest of your friends that we didn't take." I gave thunder a small glare.

"What NO!" Cole shouted.

"Why not? Haven't you seen the secrets. Kai and Nya were the main cause of depression." Thunder had a point, but I can't even think of hurting Nya or Lily.

"Deal?" Thunder asked.

Lloyd sighed,"Deal," Lloyds voice was strong and stern. I couldn't believe it, but once again we had no choice.

"GREAT!" Thunder said.

"I-I can't do this. It is a v-v-violation of my s-s-server." Zane said as he looked down.

"Oh what a pitty, go then!" Thunder said.

"What? You're j-j-just gonna l-let me go?" Zane asked. Then Zane looked at Jason.

"Can h-he come?" He asked with hopefull ness.

"Yes." Thunder said as he pointed to a huge steal door. Zane nodded, he and Jason ran out.

"Isn't he gonna tell plans?" Cole asked.

"Yes, but they were gonna find out sooner or later." Thunder stated.

"So...what do we do now?" Mike asked confused. Thunder looked directly at me.

"Jay, you can build us some _toys_ to play with. Mike, and Cole go help." Thunder said.

"Wait, but we are only five, and they have more people than us," Cole said.

"We have my men."

"Yes, but they are elemental masters," Lloyd said.

"Mhhh, your right. Does anyone know people that are willing to help?" Thunder asked.

"RONIN!" I shouted.

"Yeah, but he's a good guy."Cole said.

"Not if we pay him." Lloyd said with a smile.

"Then it's set, Jay, Mike, and Cole will make some new toys, well Jay will. Lloyd and Kate with hopefully get Ronin, and maybe some other people." Thunder said as he walked into a room, but then came back out with a bag of money, and handed it to Lloyd. Lloyd and Kate headed out, and I began to design _toys._

 **No Ones POV**

Zane ran out and began to track Nya's cell. Once he got her coordinates he began to run.

"Come one son!" Zane yelled as he took off. They ran for over 5 miles without getting tired, since their nindroids.

They finally came upon a big building, it looked like a military base. _What are they doing here?_ Zane thought to himself. They approached the front part and entered, without being stopped. Well no one saw them. They slowly walked down the halls, Zane kept tracking Nya's cell, until he came upon a room with talking.

"Quiet," Zane said with a faint whisper. He peaked around the door way to see his friends staning there.

"ZANE!" Kane shouted as he pointed to Zane that was still peaking around the corner. Everyoe turned their attention to him.

"Hi!" He said as he and Jason came into the room.

"You escaped? Where are the others?" Rick asked.

Zane looked down in sadness," Um..they stayed..."

"What?!" Kai exclaimed.

"They were convinced into allying an agent named Thunder." Zane looked back up.

Alpha looked at Zane," This is why I brought you here," He said as he looked back at everyone else.

"What's happening to us? What going to happen next?" Lily asked. Kai was thinking when he looked at Nya, she was speechless. She looked sad and depressed.

"Nya you okay?" Kai asked. Nya stared into his eyes.

"No," She mumbled, she walked over to Kai and started to cry into his chest.

"This is all my fault," She said as she continued to sob.

"No Nya, it's not. It's no ones fault." Kai smiled as his sister and she smiled back, wiping tears from her face.

"I have an answer for you all on whats gonna happen next," Zane stated. Everyone turned their eyes towards him.

"Well?" Nya said.

Zane gave a shaky sigh," We are going to have..." He looked down not wanting to say it.

" _An elemental civil war..._ "

Yes! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THISSSS...What do you think will happen in the next chapter? How will Nya handle this, and will Nya ever know what happened to Jay when he went to the hospital?...Much Love 3


	22. Beginning of the End part 2

**hello my readers hope you all enjoy this story...Also my story 'Jay's New life' will have slow updates for now because I have 6 chapters that need to be edited, but once those are done then there will be updates almost eveyday.. ENJOY :D**

 **No Ones POV**

"What do you mean elemental civil war?" Nya asked in a shaky voice.

"We are at war with each other…..this is what sensei warned me about," Zane said in a sad voice.

"What? When did sensei tell you this?" Kai asked.

"About a week before he passed, he told me there will be war among us and tragedy. He told me his death would start this...there was no way to prevent it." Zane was sad, and even though he was a nindroid he managed to have some emotion.

"W-w-what do you mean tragedy?" Lily asked in a frightened tone.

"I am unaware of this, but I'm sure it's death…"

"Okay can we please stop talking about this?" Rick asked in a demanding voice.

"Yes he is right, but if your friends have turned against you then they'll have the upper hand…"Thunder said.

"How so?" Lane asked.

"He's right….They have Cole and Jay… Lloyd as well." Zane replied.

"What's so bad about that? We have Rick, he also has super strength." Kai said as he crossed his arms.

"Jay is what we need to be worried about Kai. He has the smarts, he'll be building stuff. Most likely an army." Zane had a big point there.

"Oh, so what about us? We have no smarts." Kai said.

"We will manufacture our own soldiers. Just like what Pixal did with the nindroids." Zane pulled out a phone.

"But let's call Borg."

"Why do we have to call Borg?" Nya asked.

"Borg already has a huge army, and if he'll let us command them that would be good for us, no shhh," Zane put the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" Borg asked.

"Hi Cyrus Borg, it's me Zane."

"Ahh yes, hello my nindroid friend. What can I do for you?"

"Well we have a serious problem, could we come to Borg industries to discuss this?"

"Sure."

"Thank you Borg." Zane hung up and looked at the others.

"Come on we're going to Borg industries," Zane said as he walked out the door. Kai looked at Thunder.

"Are you coming?" He asked the strange robot man.

"Um..s-sure," Thunder replied in a weak voice. Kai and him left the room after the others.

At the other Base

"Cole raise this up will ya." Jay said as he gestured to a robotic arm.

"Sure," Cole grabbed the arm and lifted it up so Jay could attach it to the main body. Jay climbed up on a ladder to start attaching the arm. He screwed some bolts and some other parts to keep it in place.

"S-so Jay what does...this mean if we're fighting our friends?" Cole said as he struggled to keep the arm up.

"Um...a civil war I guess…" Jay said as he looked down to Cole.

"Why?! Why are we doing this...It doesn't make sense to me.." Mike said as he lifted a tool box up to his dad.

"Um..because it has to happen…" Cole said.

"What do you mean?" Jay asked as he continued to work on the arm.

"Before Wu passed….um he told Lloyd, Zane and I that this has to happen. He said that there is no way of preventing it….He said that there will be tragedy and his death would be the beginning of the end."

"Oh...but I just guess I don't understand. We're going to fight our family!" Mike exclaimed.

"Son..somethings just has to happen..I don't want to fight your mother or your sister..but if Wu says it has to be.. Then we listen to him," Jay jumped down.

"Alright, this mech is done," Jay said with a big smile on his face.

"Who will be using it?" Cole asked with a sigh of relief.

"Mike and Kate will," Jay stated, he sat down in a chair and grabbed a glass of water.

"WHAT! Why me and Kate?!" Mike exclaimed with a horrified look on his face.

"You two will be vulnerable not being in some protection," Cole said as he patted Mike on his back.

"B-but I have an elemental power too….I can defend myself," Mike protested, but he knew he wouldn't win just by the look of Jay's and Cole's face.

"Fine," He mumbled as he also sat down.

"Sor-" There was a loud yell.

"NINJA!" The three men looked around to see Ronin walking towards them.

" Hey Ronin!" Jay greeted him back.

"I heard about what's happening, and thanks for the dough," Ronin said with a smile. Lloyd and Kate came running in after Ronin.

"God..he..was so...excited," Kate managed to say in between breaths.

"Well that's Ronin when money is involved,"Jay said with a grin.

"Yea, Yea so anyway, you have me and my mech to help," Ronin leaned up against a pole.

"Great, so who's gonna use the mech you made Jay?" Lloyd sat down and looked at the master of lightning.

"Mike and Kate will," Cole replied for Jay.

"What?!" Kate looked at them with a 'are you crazy look'.

"Don't bother arguing…" Mike mumbled.

"So what's gonna be the plan here?" Everyone turned to see Thunder walking towards them." Ah yes you must be Ronin, glad you decided to help."

"Yea, my pleasure," Ronin greeted the fellow with a handshake, then leaned back on the pole.

"Well first Cole you help the teens learn how to use the mech, and we will make a plan," Lloyd said.

"Wha-" Jay decided to interrupt Cole from arguing.

"Good let's start the plan!" Jay seemed a little too excited, but everyone even Jay was hurting inside. Like they were slowly dying from what is meant to happen. Everyone knew Jay was feeling the most pain, he has been through so much stuff with Nya.

Cole sighed and started to go over the controls with the two teens, the others went to a nearby table to make a plan.

"Ok so do we know where they would be?" Ronin asked.

"Maybe at the Bounty, or somewhere safe I guess," Jay suggested.

"Safe as in like secret underground base safe?" Lloyd asked.

"No, like with my parents or something." Jay said.

"No, they would be with Alpha." Thunder entered the conversation, everyone had a blank stare.

"Uh who's Alpha if I may ask…" Jay asked.

"Alpha was a robot built by Borg, the number one robot. I am also a robot, we were built together. Borg made us a high command for his new army after the overlord was destroyed for good. After years of service, something went wrong. Alpha and I had a fight, then Borg fired us and made us leave the industry."  
"So what's wrong with them being with Alpha?" Lloyd asked in a somewhat worried tone.

"Alpha will have the upper hand, he is still close to Borg. Well I don't know if they still talk, but he will most likely get access to Borg's Nindroid army. So that will mean that they will most likely be a Borg tower." Thunder looked down, then back up.

"Not need to worry," He said.

"No need to worry? How are we not gonna worry?!" Jay nearly blew up in Thunder's face.

"Because, my army will be equal to his. Mine is have robots and the other have are all men, some women. The humans have cybernetic armor, this will give us some chances to succeed."

"Okay we have that down, now what about strategy? Cole, Lloyd, Jay, and you gonna have equal troops to command?" Ronin asked the robot fellow.

"That's a good Idea. How about a spaced out attack. Like we come in from all directions?" Lloyd asked as he cross his arms with pride.

"Yea sounds _great._ Thunder how many troops do you have?" Cole asked as he walked over, the teens were in the mech practicing the controls.

"140. So 30 can go with me, Jay, Lloyd, Cole. Well 30 troop each. Ten will go with Ronin and ten will go with he teens." Thunder said.

"Good, now lets get on with more of the plan," Jay said with a grin.

 **Borg Tower**

The group finally made it to Borg Tower, well they are heading to the top floor now. They all wait in the elevator, until it stops...Duh.

"Hello my fellow Ninja," Borg said as the group came out of the elevator. Alpha hid behind the group, making sure Borg doesn't see him. Borg then realized that not all the ninja we're there.

"Um, where are the others?" He asked.

Zane sighed," Borg, we are going to have an elemental civil war...Sensei Wu told me it had to happen before he passed. We need you to let us use your army of nindriods..." Zane's voice was a little shaky, but no one noticed.

"I see...You have my army and me by your side...but the opposing enemy has Jay I guess?" Borg asked.

"Yes, and we are sure he will be building weapons," Zane said.

"Mhhh..." There was a short awkward silence.

"I have some ideas. We can build one super mech in one day, and some smaller mechs, along with weapons and armor," Borg began to type into his computer.

"Nice," Kai said with a smirk.

"Oh and one more thing we came here with a friend that helped us," Zane added.

"And who is this person?" Borg asked as he finished typing in his buildng commands. They all stepped aside to reveal Alpha, he just froze in his spot and stared at Borg.

"ALPHA!" Borg yelled, his tone was full of anger and sadness.

"C-Cyrus Borg...N-Nice seeng you again..." Alpha was no longer froze, but he jus scrathed the back of his head.

"You know him?" Nya asked Borg.

"Yes I built him...Alpha I'm sorry I never meant to fire you. I've been wanting you to come back..." Borg bowed his head. Alpha's face lit up.

"R-really?" Alpha asked.

" Of course..you we're my best fighter and nindroid... Now that we have you we have a fighting chance!" Borg said excitedly.

Kai got a big grin on his face," What are we waiting for then? Lets get ready!"

Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for more...Much Love 3


	23. Beginning of the End part 3

Hey guys I just wanna thank all of you lovely people for 1000 reads on this story, i'm glad people are reading it and hopefully are enjoyed with it :D...I don't own ninjago

 **No Ones POV**

Everyone was nervous, they were all asking questions to themselves. Why is this happening? What is to become of this? Who will die? All theses questions had everyone scared.

Zane was going through plans with Borg and Alpha, Nya and the teens were going over plans as well. Kai was watching from a distance and noticed a man sitting in a chair with his head down. It was Rex, he completely forgot about him.

Kai walked over to him," Hey you've been so quiet..What's the deal?" Rex looked up at the spiky haired man.

"Same as everyone else…..I have nothing to say."

"You can't fool me, you didn't say a word when we got her, or when we were at Alpha's base." Kai crossed his arms.

"Fine….When I started to live with Nya and Jay, I swore to myself that I would never fight again….well unless there was danger. But this….this isn't danger. We're going to fight our friends….I can't fight."

Kai gave a sad look to Rex," Listen, If Wu said this was going to happen then there's nothing to do about it. You have to Rex."

Rex stood up and walked to a window to look into the factory," This is going to be a devastating war then."

Kai walked up and put a hand on Rex's shoulder," Yes, yes it is…..Now let's get ready," Kai walked away, and Rex followed.

Everyone in Thunder's base we're getting ready. Cole, Jay, Mike, Lloyd, Kate and Ronin all got gear on. They had cybernetic armor, and swords to help them in combat. Cole had no swords, he had his fists. Kate had duel swords, and some smoke bombs.

Lloyd, Jay, Mike, and Ronin had black jackets, polished boots, and black cargo pants along with swords. Cole and Kate wore the same thing.

"Ugh.. theses pants are too big," Kate said as she tightened a belt around her waist.

"Hehe," Cole gave a small laugh.

"Laugh all you want now, but the war is coming to a start," Thunder said as he grabbed a sword. Everyone stopped and sadness returned to them.

"Oh..yea" Jay said in a low tone.

"Yea, yea so what's the plan again?" Ronin asked.

"Ronin you take your mech and go in from the east, along with your ten men. The teens will go in their mech with their ten troops from the west. The rest of us will come from the north, but will each have a command group." Thunder said as he put his jacket on.

"Now what are we waiting for?" Ronin asked in excitement.

"Right, my men are waiting outside...While you were making the mech I put them into battle groups. They will obey your every command." Thunder headed towards the door, and everyone followed. The 140 men and robots were waiting.

Thunder stood up on a rock so he could overlord the crowd. Both the mechs were ready to go, along with everyone else.

"Alright….Today we will fight a war that was foretold! A war that cannot be stopped, we will fight to the end!" Everyone cheered for his small speech.

"Jay will take the stealth group, Cole with take the hands on assault group, and Lloyd with take the tactical group! The rest of the 20 men and robots go with the mechs for some support!" Thunder jumped down and headed through the men and to the mechs with Ronin, Jay, Cole, Lloyd, Kate, and Mike behind him.

Ronin got up in his mech, and the two teens got into the other mech.

"Alright head out towards your entry points!" Thunder said as he walked along with the teens mech. Everyone nodded and called commands to their groups. Jay stayed back since he has the stealth group, he will be attacking last. He waved to his son who was clomping off in the mech with Kate. Ronin also was clomping away with his men and Thunder.

"Alright lets GO!" Jay yelled as ten minutes passed, he charged into the city making sure he and his troops were hidden.

Back at the tower everyone was all geared up, they were now getting the big mech that they made to the bottom floor. Everyone was down there and the nindroids were on high alert. Also they manufactured three smaller mechs. One for Rick, Kane, and Alpha. The big mech was going to be piloted by Rex. Zane was making sure everything work until he got a strange feeling in him.

Kai noticed this," Zane are you alright?"

"No..I sense something big is coming our way this instant," Zane walked towards the big door and looked out." Uh.. we may have a slight problem,"

"What?" Rex asked.

"GET READY!" Alpha yelled as he got into the human size mech, Rick and Kane did the same. Rex jumped into the big mech, down beside the robots foot was Lane ready to fight.

"They have Ronin..." Zane backed away from the door. Nya and Kai ran to his side.

"Borg I suggest you get to saftey," Zane said as he turned to Cyrus, he nodded and started to the elevator. The nindroids were also ready, so outside were already ready

"Who's Ronin if I may ask?" Alpha asked.

"Someone you can't trust, only if money is involved," Kai said as he joined Zane out the door. Nya, Lily, and Lane followed. North, west, and east is where the opposing side came in. They looked at Ronin's mech that stopped two blocks infront of Borg Tower. Cole's team managed to get ahead of the other groups and were around one block away. Jay's team was on the rooftops, they weren't seen though. Lloyd was one block behind Cole's and the teens in their mech were coming from the opposite side of the teams. One block away ready to strike.

"Looks like they have a good-ish team," Ronin said through his radio, with a smirk.

"Shush..wait for Thunder's signal," Jay said through his walky talky. Thunder was staring dead ahead looking at the five masters at Borg's entrance.

"I see everyone except Jay," Nya said.

"Maybe he decided he didn't want to fight," Lane added.

"No.." Kai whispered to himself, he knew this _had_ to be. They _had_ to fight.

"GO!" Thunder yelled into his radio. Everyone waited, but Ronin charged heading straight for the masters.

"SHIT!" Kai yelled as he got ready. One block away now and Ronin had picked up some speed. Close, closer, BAM! Rex broke down Borg's glass door and rammed right into Ronin's mech.

"HAHAHAHA!" Rex yelled as he kept pushing Ronin.

"EVERYONE ATTACK!" Thunder yelled into his walky talky once again. Kai did the same. The white hooded nindroids clashed with men and robots, the smaller mechs charged in. The teens mech were their target.

"Head to that mech over there!" Zane yelled as he pointed towards Mike's and Kate's mech. The four masters charged into battle.

"Let's kick some ASS!" Jay and his fellow men and robots shot ziplines into Borg Tower. They hooked on to it and jumped over the edge of the building they were stationed on. Wind flying through his mowhawk, Jay cut his line when he was around 16 feet from the ground, he landed with a roll. He sliced and diced the nindroids.

"LETS DO THIS!" Cole ran up a small mech that was running by him, he focused and his fists glowed. He through a hard punch and the mech went flying.

"ALPHA!" Nya yelled as she knocked out men and destroyed robots. She took off running, Kai saw her run," NYA NO!"

He tried to run after her, but was cut off. Alpha's mech was smashed into a cement wall, wires were cut and the mech was malfunctioning.

"ALPHA! Are you okay?!" Nya finally got to him, he looked up.

"Y-Yea...this still has some fighting in it though," He got up and saw a man running straight for him.

"NYA RUN!" He charged at Cole and dodged his punches. Nya stood there frozen, should she go or should she help fight? She knew Cole would never hurt her. Alpha landed punches on Cole which made him furious.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Cole grabbed the mech's leg and he swung it around and let Alpha go flying in Nya's direction.

"WATCH OUT!" Lane pushed Nya out of the way and the mech landed on him.

"LANE!" Nya ran to him, but she knew he was the next green ninja. He had super strength too, but not the glowing fists. He lifted the mech up and slowly put him down.

"Thanks Lane, but I think this mech is done for," Alpha hoped out of the mech.

Lane turned to Cole," How about we fight with the same power," He charged towards the bulky man.

"Nya we need to help the others," Alpha started toward the other people, Nya followed, but she stopped when she saw a man. He had a chestnut hair color, with lightning coming out of his hands.

Jay.

HOPE YOU ALLLLLLLLLLLLL ENJOYEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! MUCH LOVE :D


	24. Tragedy Strikes

Hope you all enjoyed last chapter, but now heres the next...I dont own ninjago..I FORGOT ABOUT JASON NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooo

 **No Ones POV**

Jay, it was Jay. She knew it was him rom his fighting style too.

"NYA CO-" Alpha was tackled by a man, Lloyd.

"Down you beast!" He yelled as he threw Alpha over a small crowd and landed on a man, or should I say robot brother.

"Oww!"

"HEY WATCH IT!" Thunder got up and froze to see his brother.

"A-Alpha," He was shocked, he never knew. Alpha had no emotions for him, he gave a glare and tackled Thunder.

Nya stared at Lloyd, and looked back at her. He charged at her, but was tacken down by the one and only hot head.

"NYA RUN!" Kai yelled as he got up to his feet and slammed a fist into Lloyds head. She did run, but in the wrong direction. WAM! She collided with Jay, he jumped to his feet and looked at her.

"Nya..." He whispered to himself.

"Jay..." Nya whispered to herself. There was an awkard silence between them, well except for the sounds of swords clashing against one another and yelling. Jay ignored feeling and hit her in the gut with his fist.

"OW!" Nya grabbed her stomach in pain, oh it was on now. She charged at him, but he dodged it. She tried her best, but even watching Jay fight for years she could never beat him.

Ronin and Rex went at it for what seemed forever, but Rex managed to disabled Ronin's mech.

"HAHA!" Rex yelled as he knocked down the mech.

"DAMN IT! MY MECHS DOWN!" Ronin yelled into his radio.

"ON IT!" Cole replied as he slipped past the young Lane and headed straight for Rex. Fists ready and jumped and through a punch. Rex pointed a large gun at him.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Cole yelled as he slammed a fist into the gun and then into the body of the mech. It went flying, well not that far, but Rex was forced to leave the mech.

"HAHA THERE YOU GO! Cole you go take someone else, I'll handle this boy," Ronin said as he rushed past Cole. Cole nodded and looked for someone to help, but he was met by a fist to the face. Lane, and Lily were gonna take down the big grumpy man.

Mike and Kate were doing good against Kane and Rick. Kane had no Idea that his sister was controlling the mech so he did as much damage as he could to it.

"Agh! Kate guns are down. The left arm is gonna be crippled in a few if we don't do anything!" Mike yelled.

"Kate?" Kane asked himself, then he realized. Kate was in the mech, but it was too late to warn Rick. Rick gave a punch to the mech and it was sent to the ground. Damn all the mechs be dying :D

"SHIT!" Mike felt his stomach drop as the mech fell backwards.

"MIKE! My foots stuck!" Kate yelled. Mike hopped out of his side and went to Kate's.

"Ok, uhhh just push on the bar and I'll lift it." Mike lifted and she freed her foot, it was bloody, but it was there." Come on, we need to go!" Mike grabbed Kate's hand and helped her walk, but was confronted by the two human size mechs.

"KATE!" Kane made the mistake of leaving his mech.

"NO!" Rick yelled, but joined him. Mike shocked both the suits and the two boys.

"OWWW! WHAT THE HELL!" Kane yelled as he lit his fists.

"Mike we need to go!" Kate shouted as she used Mike's power.

"No, I was wrong where are we gonna go?" Mike shocked them again.

"YOU DICK!" Rick charged and knocked Mike down. Kate pushed Rick over, which was a good idea. She could now use his power against him.

"COME GET SOME!" Rick yelled as he got up. Kate charged ignoring her foot and attacked, Mike did the same only at Kane.

Zane was fighting just the random soldiers until something caught his eye. Lane was going after Cole, he took action and ran to the two.

"Lane! Go help Kai!" Zane ran up behind Cole and smacked him with an ice club.

"Got it!" Lane looked around for Kai and saw him on the other side of Borg tower, he ran towards him. Zane continued to fight Cole.

"BRING IT ON YOU TIN CAN!" Cole yelled and ignored his brotherly feelings that would stop him from hurting Zane. Zane did bring the fight.

Jay had managed to get Nya to the ground. She was on her back and Jay was straddling her, he grabbed her arms so Nya wouldn't try to get away. Nya tried to get lose, but failed. She looked into his electric blue eyes, and he looked into her brown eyes. Jay felt himself starting to blush, so he let her arms go and sat up on her, still straddling her.

He forgot that she could get free, but instead she flipped him on his back and she straddled him. He was seriously gonna blush, but he found away to prevent it. He pushed her off of him and grabbed her arms. He swung her against a wall and pinned her there.

"We couldn't prevent this," Jay said quietly.

"I kn-" Nya was gonna respond, but Jay was pushed to the side onto the ground.

"AGHH!" Jay rolled over his head and landed on his back. Alpha jumped and thrusted his sword into Jay's chest.

"AGHHHHHHHHHH!" Jay grabbed the sword and pulled it out, he felt tears in his eyes. Nya stood there.

"NOOO!" She yelled.

"Nya we need to go!" Alpha grabbed her arm and tugged her away and to saftey. Kai and Cole saw the whole thing, that enraged Cole. Kai and him ran towards Jay, but they didn't know they were both coming to him. Cole reached him first.

"JAY! STAY WITH ME!" He fell down to his knees.

"C-Cole?" Jay sat himself up, but Cole grabbed him and craddled him into his arms. Cole ripped his sleeves and wrapped them around Jay's wound.

"You're gonna be ok-" Cole looked up and saw Kai.

"YOU ASSHOLES LOOK WHAT YOUR FUCKING MAN DID TO JAY!" Cole got up and stared at the frozen Kai. Cole picked up a sword and threw it with all of his might at Kai. It injected Kai in the stomach as well, but sent Kai flying. He land right where everyone met. Thunder, Lloyd, Lane, Mike, Kate, Rick, Kane, Nya, Alpha, Rex, Ronin, Zane, and Jason were all there as the other soldiers didn't both to attack them.

"KAI!" Nya ran to her brothers side.

"Ow, this really hurts," Kai said with a grin. Everyone was shocked and stared at Kai, but there attention soon turned to see Cole running with a man in his arms.

"JAY!" Rex yelled, but stayed put.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Cole yelled as he gently laid Jay down and went to Alpha.

"Cole wait we ca-" Zane stepped out infront of Cole, but was pushed away. Mike and Lily ran to their father.

"DAD! PLEASE STAY WITH US!" Mike yelled as he slid on his knees to his dad.

"Huh?" Jay asked as he coughed up blood.

Cole went up to the shock robot, Alpha.

"Your gonna pay!" Cole yelled as he thrusted his fist through Alpha's body. He retracked his hand and the robots body fell to the ground.

"NOOO!" Thunder yelled.

"COLE PLEASE WE CAN DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT! WE CAN STOP THE WAR!" Zane yelled, the others looked at him, Cole gave the death glare at him.

"DON'T YOU SEE WU SAID THAT THIS WOULD HAPPEN!IT HAS TO HAPPEN!" Cole walked up to Zane grabbed him by the neck, he lifted him up.

"C-Cole stop!" Lloyd yelled.

"COLE STOP!" Thunder yelled as he thrusted a sword into Cole's back. Cole dropped Zane, Zane got back up and reached to help his friend, but Cole refused.

Thunder pulled the sword out," Stop just stop..."

Cole bowed his head.

"Cole you fucking dick! You ass!" Kai was fired up, along with everyone else. What was happening?

The only this everyone remember was a big bright blast. Nya was the first to get up, the soldiers were all dead...But what about her friends. She got up and looked around. She saw Mike, Lily, Lane, Rick, Jason, Kane, and Kate all getting up safe. Well Kate still had the hurt foot, but she didn't care.

"Ow...what happened?" Lloyd said as he got up. Zane, Ronin, Rex, and Thunder were the next to get up, but not Cole, Kai, or...Jay.

"Jay? Kai? Cole?" Nya said as she ran to where Jay and Kai lay. Zane ran to Cole.

"I-I s-scanned Cole...he's gone," Zane bowed his head.

"DAD! NOOO!" Rick ran to his father, he leaned down and started to cry into Cole's lifeless chest.

Panicked, Nya ran to Kai," Kai?"

"Nya, he's gone," Ronin said sadly.

"N-nope...R-Ronin," Kai said with a smirk.

"KAI!" Nya gave her brother a big hug.

"Cole will be missed," Kai said as he sat up.

Nya smiled, but her heart started to pound, she got up and ran to Jay. He lay there unmoving

"JAY! NO PLEASE!" She yelled as she craddled Jay's head in her lap. Zane went to her and scanned Jay. His face lit up.

"HE'S ALIVE!" Zane crouched down and started to do something to Jay's chest. Rex's face lit up as well.

"Mike come here," Zane demanded, and he obeyed.

"Shock him," Zane said.

"What no! It could kill him!" Mike protested.

"DO IT!" Rex and Zane yelled. Mike bowed his head and crouched down. He placed his hands on his dad's chest and gave a shock.

"Nothing," Zane said to himself."Again." Mike obeyed and shocked him again, but once again nothing.

Zane sighed," Again," This last shock made everyone jump.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jay opened his eyes screaming bloody murder.

"JAY!" Nya grabbed Jay, but then rememebered his chest, so she let go.

"N-NYA!" Jay yelled with a smile.

"Jay...Cole's gone," Rex said sadly.

"I know," Jay said as he struggled to sit up, but Zane pushed him back down to work on his wound.

"How do you know?" Mike asked.

"I saw him...and Wu. Don't worry they are both looking over us," Jay said as he looked up at the sky, everyone else did the same, except for Zane. They saw a faint vision type thing, they saw Wu and Cole standing next to eachother with smiles.

"You did good..." They all heard the faint words of Cole and Wu in their heads. Everyone smiled. They all continued to smile, but then decided to clean up the bloody masacre, and the robots. Borg also helped, but he helped Zane with Kai and Jay's wounds. Everyone else cleaned up. Nya built a coffin for Cole, which she didn't want to.

 _Everyone lost a good friend due to a lost legend. We lose some and gain some, but the ones we lose can never be replaced. Even if the person you have lost has a child, they will never replace the one you lost. It is part of life, part of our world, part of living. You can't undo these things, because all good things must come to an end. This will haunt them for life, just like my death, only this time there will be no worry. No one will become depressed by this, they will be strong and wait for their time to end. Nothing can replace the Fire, Ice, Earth, Lightning, Water, Energy, Amber and all the other elemental powers inside of the former masters. The powers will go down to decendents, but never can replace the original ones we know and love. I love my students with my life, I have taught them many things, but they taught me things too. They seem to be on a good start to their lives and are hopefully going to start planning to train the young teens. For them life moves on..._

 _Wu_


	25. Pain

Hey guys I have a question for you all...do you want me to coninue this book or not?

 **No Ones POV**

Cole's death wasn't as devastating as Wu's. Yes everybody did an will always miss him. Rick will miss him along with Heather, but everyone knows that Rick will have to take on the roll of his father, but he didn't know that.

Today was Cole's funeral, it's been two weeks since their fight, Nya hadn't seen Jay since Zane and Borg worked on him. Borg said that there was a very small chance in Jay making it, since he's been stabbed in the chest multiple times. Kai was fine, he just has to make sure he didn't do anything stupid to re-open his wound.

Everyone was there, it was like Wu's funeral. The elemental masters came, Lou came and many other people Came.

The ninja and the new generation of ninja were standing, looking at the one they have lost. Lloyd moved over to Rick and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Rick, we all miss him, but every good thing must end. You will now take on the roll of your father."

"But I'm only a teen, I don't even know how to do the glowing hand punch," Rick protested.

"Yes, but your father was this age when he started to be a ninja," Lloyd had a smile grow on his face. Rick smiled, but it was a sad smile.

"Yes he will be missed, even though his killed my robot brother," Thunder came up behind them with a smile.

"Thanks," Rick said with a response.

They all stayed in silence just like what they did for Wu. After several minutes it started to rain.

"Well, we should bury him," Kai said as he grabbed a corner of the casket. Zane, Lloyd, and Rick all lifted it up then put it in the hole. He was being buried next to Wu's grave.

All the elemental masters took turns in bury the ex-master of earth. Everyone stood there in the rain after he was buried, but then it started to thunder so they all headed out.

Rick was the last to leave, he started towards his mother's car, but when he was about 10 feet from the car, he looked back to his father's grave.

He saw a limping man go up to the grave, it was Jay. Everyone stopped to look, Nya for one was in tears. Jay bent down and place flowers and a picture of them when they were teens. Nya ran through the mud with Rex behind her.

Jay looked towards her direction with shock, she slammed right into him. They were almost gonna fall, but Rex caught them both.

"Jay! I'm so sorry, I never meant to get a divorce," Nya's voice was covered by the sound of her crying, but Jay managed to hear it.

"I'm sorry I got depressed about Wu's death. I promise you that I'll won't do the same for the lose of Cole," Jay hugged Nya tightly. Rex stood there with a big smile. Nya let go of Jay, Rex pulled him into a big hug.

"I thought you weren't the one who liked hugs," Jay joked.

"Yea, well I thought you were gonna die!" Rex said back as he let go of Jay.

"Yea well I didn't...Cole will be missed," Jay said as he limped towards Nya's car, the two followed.

Everyone went to their own homes as Jay and Nya also went home. First though Nya stopped at Jay's apartment for him to get his stuff, after that they went home.

"Aww it's good to be home!" Rex exclaimed as he plopped down onto the couch.

"Yea," Jay said as he slowly sat down next to him. Mike and Lily went upstairs and Nya sat down on Jay's lap.

She pulled out a necklace from her pocket, Jay looked at her with a smile.

"You kept it…" Jay said.

"Yes, yes I did," She responded. She put it around Jay's neck and they both smiled.

"So adorable," Rex said with a very bright grin. Jay looked at him.

"Shush! Oh and Rex you don't have to be so nice all the time. I know you miss being the big bad guy," Jay said with a smirk.

"No I don't!" Rex said. Jay and Nya both gave him a glare, he knew they were right.

"FINE! Yes I do!" He exclaimed.

"Knew it!" Jay teased, but then his hands flew to his chest. Nya and Rex jumped up quickly.

"Jay you alright?!" Rex moved over to his friend.

"Yup...just a little pain," Jay lied in a raspy voice. It wasn't a little, it was a lot.

"You sure?" Nya asked.

"Yes Nya I'm fine," Jay stood up and limped to the kitchen. Inside Jay was hurting badly, his chest was throbbing, but he refused to let them know. _Am I going to live?_ Jay thought to himself as he got a cup of water.

"Well I'm gonna go upstairs and clean," Nya walked by Jay and kissed him on the cheek. They both smiled, but it ende when Nya went upstairs and Rex came in with a worried look. He sat down in a chair and looked at Jay.

"Can I help you?" Jay said as he too sat down.

"Yes you can...Jay you're lying arn't you.." Jay looked at him in a fake shocked look.

"About what?" He asked, taking a sip of his water.

"About your chest, you felt a lot of pain didn't you?" Rex looked at him with a very serious face. Jay could never lie to Rex, he was his only other best friend. Jay stared into his friends brown yellow-ish eyes, but looked towards his water. He couldn't lie any more, he looked back up.

"Fine yes...I'm lying..." Jay and Rex didn't even know that they had a secret person spying on them. Nya was at the bottom on the stars listening to what they were saying, she bit her lip when Jay said that he was lying.

"So what's it about then? Why do you have so much pain?" Rex sat up straight.

"Um...B-Borg said that I could have internal bleeding.."Jay said sadly.

"Okay I'm not that smart what's the problem here?"

"Internal bleeding can be fatal...I have to be careful not to do anything that would rip my stitches in my chest...If I have internal bleeding you have to get me to Borg or Zane really fast." Jay took another drink of his water. Rex got up and started towards the living room, but stopped in the doorway.

"Jay you need to be careful..I swear if you die, I'll lose my best friend," Rex said.

Jay smiled, but they quickly told him something," Wait!" Rex looked over his shoulder.

"Yea?"

"Don't tell Nya..please she can't know. She can't live without me and I can't live without her or with seeing her sad," Jay quicky said.

"Don't worry I won't" Rex sat down on the couch and turned the TV on.

Jay sat there shifting and looking over his thoughts. Was it a good idea to tell Rex? Will Rex tell Nya? Should he tell Nya? Anyway Jay came out of his thoughts and got up. He pu his cup in the sink then started towards the stairs. Nya heard him coming so she darted up the stairs, and into her room. Jay limped up and to his room.

"Hey Nya.." Jay paused and thought.

"Yes Jay?" Nya was folding clothes.

Jay just stood there looking dumb, once again he was lost in thought.

 _Tell her!_

 _No!_

 _Yes!_

 _No!_

 _Yes!_

 _No!_

 _YES!_

"Is there a problem Jay?" Nya put away a pair of jeans then walked to Jay. She sat down on the bed infront of him.

"Uh" Was all Jay could say. His thoughts were racing through his mind, he couldn't decide.

"I have internal bleeding..." Jay froze, he didn't mean to say it.

"What?!" Nya yelled, she didn't know if it was true when she was listening to Jay's conversation with Rex.

"No that's not what I meant!" Jay shouted in defence.

"What did you mean then?!" Jay shifted awkwadly in front of Nya.

"I COULD have internal bleeding...Borg said if could kill me, but he highly doubts it will happen," Jay figeted with his necklace.

"What would that mean for me then huh? That you die and leave me to suffer again?" Nya said in a shaky voice.

"What? Nya Borg says that there is a very, very, low chance of it happening...I just have to be super cafeful.." Jay looked at Nya, she had tears down her face. Jay was lying, he had a very high chance of internal bleeding, but he didn't want Nya to know.

" Nya..please don't cry.." Jay pleaded.

"How..am I not..supposed to cry, when you have the chance of dying?" Nya asked as she moved to the back of the bed, she sat down on her side and brought he knees up so her arms and head could rest on it.

"Rex will be here to take care of you..." Jay sat down on his side of the bed, he brought Nya on his lap so she could calm down.

"I will always be with you," Jay whispered, he felt a couple tears fall from his face. He craddled her in his lap until she fell alseep, but he soon followed.

Hope you all enjoyed, stay tuned for more. Oh and I might be doing an animation for each chapter, like a little film. This will take some time, possibly a year, because i'm still working on drawing better, and I have to learn how to animate..This might require voice, well duh, but I might ask for people to help...I guess for the voices I want them to be close to the cartoon version, if you have a good voice and would like try out for it send me a video/ recording of you using the voice..you can send them here on outlook... ngorden283


	26. Never Quit

Hey guys hope you all enjoyed the last chapter along with this one..I dont own ninjago :D

 **No One's POV**

Morning came and Jay was the first up. He slipped into some lose clothes then headed down stairs, as he passed the living room he smiled at Rex who was passed out on the couch. Even though Rex has a room he loves to pass out on the couch. Jay continued to the kitchen, made coffee and toast. He sat down at the table and picked up a newspaper. Reading newspaper was one of his thing now, this was because of him getting older. Kai barely played video games anymore.

"Morning..." Rex mumbled as he walked into the kitchen. He had sweat pants on, no shirt, and was missing a sock. Jay looked up at the big sleepy head.

"Morning buddy," Jay said with a smile.

Rex got a cup of coffee and sat down." So I'm assuming you told Nya last night about the thing."

Jay placed the paper neatly back on the table," Yea...I did it accidentaly, but I guess she was gonna find out some day..."

"Find out about what?" Both adults looked towards the stairs and saw Mike and Lily walking down in their PJ's.

"My internal bleeding," Jay stated. The two teens sat down to join in on the conversation.

"Why didn't you want to tell mom?" Lily asked, Mike nodded in agreement.

Jay gave a small laugh," You mother loves me to death, and I love her to death. If she loses me she'll go crazy, but Rex will be here to comfort her."

"You can always trust Rex," Mike said with a smile then noticed Rex's chest.

"When did you get those scars?" Mike asked.

Rex smiled," I wasn't the brightest teen when I was your age."

"None of us we'r-" Jay's phone started to ring, he reached for his pocket and looked at his phone.

"Who is it?" Rex asked. Jay looked at his phone in confusion.

"It's Ash..he has never called me before," Jay said as he answered the call.

"Why wou-" "SHHHH!" Mike was shushed by his sister and Rex. Jay put it on speaker so everyone could here it.

"Hello?" Jay asked in confusion.

"JAY!"

"Ash what's wrong?" It sounded like Ash was running for his life.

"GET...YOUR FAMILY AWAY FROM THE...CITY...ALL THE ELEMENTAL...MASTERS...SHOULD...DO...IT...TOO! GO TO THE..MONASTARY! RUNNN!" That was it, the phone call ended. Jay put his phone in his pocket for fear.

"What the hell did we just hear?" Rex said as he got up. Then they all heard a knock at the door.

"OPEN UP THIS IS THE POLICE!" Everyone's attention went towards the door.

"Rex take the kids and run to the forest, meet at the monastary!" Jay said as he started towards the stairs.

"OPEN UP!" The thumps on the door got louder.

"Mike, Lily lets go!" Rex said as he motioned them to the back door. He pushed it open, Mike and Lily darted out it. Rex followed, but he soon heard helicopters.

"Run!" Rex yelled. He looked back through the house and saw the police break down the door, they looked at Rex, and some ran after him, but others ran upstairs.

"Jay! Whats going on?" Nya asked as Jay darted into the room, he shut the door and locked it.

"JAY! What's wrong?" There were three helicopters surrounding their house, along with police on the other side of their door.

"I got a call from Ash, Ugh, I'll explain later," Jay picked Nya up and walked away from the window.

"Jay Wh-" Jay darted towards the window, and slammed through it. He landed on his shoulder, with Nya in his arms.

"FUCK! OWWWW! AGH!" Nya helped Jay up, and they ran as fast as they could towards the forest. As they were running Jay ignored his pain and pulled his phone out.

Ringing...

"JAY!" Kai yelled.

"Kai! Do you know what's happening?" Jay yelled into the phone in between breaths.

"What do you mean I just yelled your name because you called...what's wrong..why are you breathing really hard?"

"We just...RUN NYA GOO!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Kai yelled. Two of the helicopters were now following them while the other stayed at the house.

"POLICE ARE TRIYNG TO GET ALL THE ELEMENTAL MASTERS!" Jay nearly used the rest of his breath.

"WHY?"

"JUST RUN TO THE MONASTARY!" Jay hung up, he called the rest of his friends. Lloyd already knew that this was happening because he was already on the run. They finally made it to the forest so they had some cover, but they kepy running. They wanted to get as far away as they could.

1 hour later...

"Nya..can we stop?" Jay fell to his knees and grabbed his chest.

"Jay? JAY!" Nya used the last of her energy to run to Jay, she fell to her knees to help him.

"I..I don't think I should have jumped out the window..." He gave a small cry of pain.

"Jay..please don't leave me...we're almost to the monastary..." Nya had tears form and fall from her eyes. This was it, jumping made Jay have internal bleeding. She hugged Jay, she didn't want him to go.

"Don't leave me please..." Nya begged.

"I won't," Jay lied as blood splurted out of his mouth."I still have time left..."

"Jay! Please I can't live without you!" Nya looked at him and wiped the blood from his mouth. Then they heard a snap. They both ignored the fact they Jay was dying and looked around. Nya slowly got up and stood against a tree.

 _Snap_

 _Crackle_

 _Pop_

 _Snap_

 _crack_

The noise was getting closer, Nya looked at Jay with fear. Closer, closer, closer BAM! Nya elbowed the figure that came around the tree.

"OW!" Zane stumbled backwards and fell.

"ZANE!" Nya exclaimed as she helped him back up. Jason and Pixal were also with him.

"Nya good seeing you..May I ask why are you are crying?" Zane asked. Nya gestured to the dying man.

"Jay..." Pixal walked over to him and scanned him. Her face was full of worry.

"Jay is suffering from internal bleeding.." She said.

"I know," Nya stated as more tears fell.

"Nya he will be alright," Zane lied as he went over to the ninja. This was the first time ever that Zane had managed to lie due to his program.

"Zane, I'm gonna die aren't I," Jay asked quietly as he glanced over to Pixal who was comforting Nya. Zane looked at him awkwardly, then finally bent down to pick the man up.

"Yes Jay you are, but there is a slight chance you will survive..." Zane whispered back as he lifted Jay up into his arms, he turned to the others.

"We must go...the monastary is close," Zane started to speed walk to get there, Nya, Pixal, and Jason followed.

At the monastary...

All the masters were there except for Lloyd, Zane, and Jay's family. Rex and the twins were there, but everyone was worried.

"So Ash why the hell are the police trying to get us?" Kai asked angrily.

Ash was looking at the floo trying to figure that exact question out, but he looked up." I don't know they just raided our house. I think it's because of your fight, they just want us to stop causing harm to the city and citizens." Ash looked back down with a frown. Silence overtook them.

"I'm here!" Everyone looked up to see a very tired Lloyd running in with his family. Lloyd caught his breath then looked around to make sure everyone was here.

"Where's Jay, Nya, and Zane?" He asked, but got an answer from behind him.

"Here!" Zane came running in with Jay in his arms, Jason, Pixal, and Nya came in after him. Kai ran to his sister, but noticed that her eyes were red puffy. Rex walked over too.

"Nya? What's wrong?" Kai asked. Nya didn't respond, she just stared at Jay in Zane's arms.

"Kai, he's dying," Zane said in a sad tone. Rex's face went pale, tears rolled down his face. No one ever saw him cry, but this...this was the most pain he's ever had.

"J-Jay?" Rex said as he walked to his dying friend.

"Yea?"

"Don't leave please...Nya needs you...I need you..." Nya walked over by Rex's side and grabbed his arm.

"D-don't worry Rex..he's gonna be okay..right Zane?" Nya asked with hopefullness. Zane looked at her with a sad face.

"I'm afraid not internal bleeding is fatal," Misako answered for Zane. Kai went next to his sister and Nya let go of Rex and cried into Kai's chest. Everyone circled Zane, who was still holding Jay.

"S-so what happens now?" Lily asked as tears flowed down her face. No one answered, it was just silence.

 _Silence_

 _Pain_

 _Hurt_

 _Loss_

 _Death_

The silence was interupted by a noise that came closer and louder.

"There here!" Lloyd said, he ran to a window and his heart started to race. 15 helicopters were heading there way, along with many police officers run towards the monastary.

"There's no way out of this, if we fight we will be criminals," Kai said with anger. No one moved to stop the approaching men, they just stood there acceptin their fate. Closer and closer they came. The helicopters were now above them and SWAT men were coming down from them, police officers were entering the building. Lloyd turned towards the police officers.

"GET DOWN ALL OF YOU!" On man said, but no one moved, or moved their eyes from Jay. Lloyd closed his eys for a second, then opened them again.

"NINJA NEVER QUIT!"

Hey guys this is the end of this book, the sequal to this will be called Rise of legends...This has been an awesome story for me to write, and I hope you readers have enjoyed it, make sure to check out the sequal when it's out..Much love 3


	27. Sequel?

Hey guys the Sequel to this is called Rise of Legends! It's out and I love it, I just hope you guys love it just as much as I do! it's been out for a whole, but I just wanted to let some new people know :D Much love


	28. Chapter 28

HEY THERE! I've starting to rewrite this story, same title except with REWRITTEN on it. Go check it out if you loved this one. Better writing, it'll make more sense too XD


End file.
